Seven Normal years of Harry the Hufflepuff
by TheLemonsWillSeeYou
Summary: What if Voldemort made a mistake with his Horcruxes? What if he had truly been vanquished that fatefull night? What if the Dursley's didnt treat Harry like crap, but rather with casual indifference? Who would Harry become and what would his world look like? Read along with a seventh year Harry as he goes through his diary of Hogwarts and experience his best and worst moments! AU
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 "Prologue"**

 **Long A/N: Hello everyone! Let me start out by saying to those that have read my other story, Once More Around the Bend, that this is indeed NOT the Dragon Harry story that I said I would do. This story was already 50% finished when I finished OMAtB, so I decided that this took precedence.**

 **NOW as for the format of this story, I realize that a lot of people will probably dislike it! Why you ask? Simple! Because it is a Diary type story, meaning you will be reading diary entries from Harry through his seven year at Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff.**

 **That means most of the chapters will be written in** _ **ITALIC**_ **and I mean completely in** _ **ITALIC**_ **, this might bother some of you and for that I apologize, but I have always written text in stories with** _ **ITALIC**_ **and I will continue to do so. There are snippets of** normal **text throughout the story, these are special parts of the chapters where you see the memory rather than read Harry's words.**

 **This is the basic premise of this story, and it is COMPLETE. So there will be daily updates for as long as chapters last (69 as of right now, including the epilogue.) I hope you will all enjoy it and let us begin our story of; Seven normal years of Harry the Hufflepuff!**

 **PS: This will end with a Harry/Tonks pairing.**

* * *

 **31** **st** **of October 1981, Godric's Hollow.**

The air was thick with anticipation. It had taken a long time for Lord Voldemort, greatest Wizard to have ever lived (By his own account anyway) to find the Potters.

"The Fidelius Charm… how utterly disappointing." Voldemort muttered to himself as he watched the idyllic little home. His spy, Pettigrew, had told him the secret and now here he was, ready to kill the last obstacle in his way.

His strides were long and purposeful as he slowly approached the oak door. He did not even bother to as much as mutter the blasting hex that blew that ancient door of it hinges. With a sick grin, he walked over the splinters and heard the sound of Lily Potter screaming and her running steps upstairs.

"You won't get them, not as long as I'm alive!" James Potter roared as he tossed a cutting curse after the Dark Lord.

Voldemort barely moved his head to avoid the otherwise lethal curse. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort send the young Lord flying into the living room as he crashed into the dinner table. The Dark Lord gazed up the stairs, contemplating simply going upstairs and finishing his task, alas he decided that the Potter line ended tonight.

If only Voldemort knew what this extra minute would allow Lily Potter to do.

James had barely fought his way to a standing position when the bludgeoning curse hit him in the chest, collapsing his sternum and knocking all the air of out him. Voldemort stood over him and wordlessly summoned his wand as gazed upon it for a silent moment.

"A shame, James Potter. The Potter's were an ancient line, descendants of Godric himself. Alas your line ends here tonight." Voldemort, to James surprise, bowed deeply. "I thank you and your family for your assistance in guiding the Wizarding World to where it is today. Now rest in the afterlife, it is time for Greater Wizards to take charge. Avada Kedavra!" with those words, James Potter's eyes closed for the last time as his body went limp.

Voldemort floated the body into the living room and crossed the young Lords arms. Though a monster he might have become, he was what the Wizarding world needed. Sadly, young potentials like James had not seen it so and had joined forces with fools like Dumbledore. However, that did not mean the young Lord did not deserve the dignity befitting his station.

As he ascended the stairs for his final two targets, Voldemort once more silently thanked the creator of the Killing Curse. It was truly a marvel, quick and painless, ensuring that those of pure blood that chose to stand against him did not need to suffer needlessly.

Entering the nursery, Voldemort's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Lily Potter sat in the rocking chair, a young Harry in her arms. The young Wizard was bawling his eyes out and constantly calling for his mother. Lily Potter was dead, the faint trace of her magic in the air. It surrounded the youngest Potter, wrapping him in a protective blanket.

Voldemort nodded in approval. "A well thought out plan. Sacrificial Magic is at its greatest when done to protect others." Once more, he bowed down that night. "Muggleborn you might have been, Lily Potter, but you stood above those of even the purest blood." Finally, he looked at Harry whom had stopped crying and now looked at him with fearful eyes. "Worry not, young Harry. You shall be joining your Parents soon enough." Voldemort's eyes softened slightly as he lifted his wand. "Avada… Kedavra." He breathed and the sickly green light soared towards young Harry.

Voldemort's eyes widened impossibly as he realized his mistake. The Killing Curse struck the protective layer of Magic and twisted until it encompassed the entirety of the shroud. The color darkened and eroded until nothing but a black mass was left in its place.

It shot out at him quicker than he could blink.

Without as much as a scream, Lord Voldemort evaporated into nothing. His triumph so close by had made him careless. He had not even bothered to look upon the crib that stood nearby, covered in blood runes so freshly carved. Nevertheless, Lord Voldemort would not be beaten so easily. A wisp of black smoke rose from his robes and prepared to depart when it suddenly twitched and an ethereal scream ripped through Godric's Hollow.

In his learning about Horcruxes, Tom Marvolo Riddle had been so ecstatic when he realized that he had finally found the way he would beat Death that he didn't care for what else the book might have to teach him. But had he only looked further, gone all the way to the back and read the final warning written in the binding itself.

 _Though a Horcrux will guarantee any Wizard that he will sustain beyond death,  
if the Wizard is foolish enough to create more than one… he will pay the price._

The price was indeed being paid, Lord Voldemort could only scream as his Horcruxes imploded upon themselves, too weak to sustain him, leaving their host objects behind. Had he only made one, then he would live to see another day, but to have created five. One might think that for each Horcrux one create, one splits the soul in half with each Horcrux, but it is not true. For each time you split the soul, each bit of your soul takes an equal amount of your power.

With his soul split into six different containers. His own Body, The Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, the Locket of Salazar Slytherin, the ring of Marvolo Gaunt and finally his diary from Hogwarts. Each Horcrux held naught but a sixth of his power. They simply did not hold the strength to tie his soul to the material plane. Lord Voldemort was pulled, kicking screaming, into the afterlife. Death taking that which was rightfully his all along.

All there was left was a sobbing Harry Potter in the arms of his mother.

 **-** **17 Years Later -**

 **19** **th** **of June 1998, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Harry Potter looked around his dorm room one last time, drinking in the looks and feeling of the place he had called home for seven amazing years. He walked along the walls, feeling the various cracks and imperfections. With each little scorch mark and chink he passed, a memory followed. He felt a tear in his eye as he looked upon his desk. There in the center laid a diary, but not just any diary, _his_ diary.

This had been his second best friend for the entirety of his time here at Hogwarts. Every day he had written something in it, however big or small an entry it would become. He ran a finger along the spine, feeling the curve where he had opened it one too many times. With a loving hand, he opened it up to one of the middle pages and read it over, a small growing on his face.

It was from his fourth year. The year he had met Fleur and Gabrielle. Of course, he could not forget Adrienne. Adrienne had been his most important person that year.

' _For more reason than one.'_ He mused to himself with a fond smile. Adrienne had given Harry something very special that he still treasured to this day. Of course, he had returned the gift in full. Shaking his head, he looked around the room again, barely able to restrain the tears.

With a quick flick of his wand and a muttered "Tempus", he saw that there was still over four hours to the leaving feast. Glancing down at the book, he wondered if he had the time to go through it. _'Ahh screw it'_ he thought with a grin as he sat down in his old chair. It creaked familiarly as he adjusted himself to be comfortable and open the book up to the very first page, the page he had written before going to bed on his first night here in Hogwarts.

"1st of September, 1991. My first day in Hogwarts…" Harry read and slowly he felt the memories washing over him as a single tear slid down his cheek and over his smiling lips.

* * *

 **A/N: That was the Prologue out of the way! Tomorrow is Harry's first day of Hogwarts, and I can't wait for you all to see it!**

 **-TheLemonsWillSeeYou**


	2. First day of Hogwarts

_1_ _st_ _of September 1991,  
I solemnly swear I'm Harry Potter._

 _Today has been amazing! My school is bloody castle, a castle! With real armor and statutes and gargoyles! The train was really cool too, though I'm not really sure if I like some of the people in my year. There was this one bloke, Draco Malfoy, whom came barging into my compartment and demanded to know if I was "The Harry Potter." Of course, I didn't know what he wanted so I said it was me._

 _Then he started going on about how I need to make friends with the right sort at Hogwarts. Like him? I know his type, he is just like Dudley with those other kids back from school, a bully of the worst kind. I did not correct him, not to his face anyway, and he left by himself. The rest of the ride was so awesome! The snack lady came by and I think I might have a stomach ache in the morning but who cares, I have never gotten so much candy in my life!_

 _We got to the station and I think I must have been pushed forward at least a hundred times with all the times I stopped to watch the castle! Hagrid was there again, he was really happy to see me and he asked if Hedwig was doing okay. Hedwig has been awesome to have around; she scares Dudley, so that is cool._

 _Hagrid got us on these boats and then moved them with magic, it was so awesome. I sat with three other kids in my boat, one girl, Daphne Greengrass, was really nice and asked me a few questions about me after she found out my name. Oh yeah, get this, I'm apparently some sort of celebrity in the Wizarding World… I'm not sure I like it._

 _Then there was Tracy Davis, a good friend of Daphne, but she didn't seem to like me very much. She didn't really talk to anyone but Daphne and then she only used one word to answer when the other bloke in the boat, Anthony Goldstein, asked her a question. I didn't get to ask much of Anthony, he was just as impressed by the castle as me._

 _The best part of today had to be the great hall! The place is massive and it has these floating candles and the roof looks like the night sky, it was so amazing! Then Professor McGonagall, that's one of our teachers, told us that we would get this hat on our heads and it would sort us into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Daphne told me a bit about the four and I hope I end up in Hufflepuff, they sound like nice people._

 _I was so scared when they called my name! Everyone looked at me as I walked up and sat on the stool, then I got the hat dropped on my head and it spoke to me, it was so gross but so cool! We talked about a lot of things and apparently I'm a lot like my mother, which is nice to know, since we shared many traits. But in the end the hat saw what I wanted and agreed with me that I would find many friends in Hufflepuff and it placed me here, yay!_

 _Aside from me there was, Hannah, Susan, Justin, Wayne, Megan and Ernie that got sorted into Hufflepuff. I haven't talked to any of them that much yet, I spoke a bit with Susan during dinner and a little with Wayne when we were walking to our common room, otherwise everyone had so many questions that it was really hard to focus._

 _Our common room is badass though, we have our own rooms and everything! Our Head of House, Pamona Sprout, is like our mother while we are here. If we have any trouble, then we should go to her no matter what. I like that, it reminds me of Miss Albertson from grade school, she always told me I could come to her with any problems I had too. Professor Sprout, as she wants us to call her, gave a short speech about the house and how we always stuck together and tried to help as many as we could. Then we were given our rooms and mine is so awesome. We can put up anything in here we want as long as we can bring it from home or Diagon Alley! I don't know what I'm going to put it in here yet, but I'm definitely getting something!_

 _Oh yeah, Daphne and Tracy got sorted into Slytherin, they looked happy about that. Anthony ended up in Ravenclaw, he looked super happy about that so I am happy for all three of them. I hope we can still be friends though… maybe not Tracy, she doesn't seem that nice._

 _We start tomorrow when we have gotten our schedules, it's going to be so awesome, I can't wait to finally learn magic!_

 _This is Harry Potter going to bed!_

Harry chocked back a few more tears as he read his young self's innocent ramblings. He had really been star struck when he had gotten here. A quick look around the room and he proudly thought that yes, he had indeed gotten a lot of stuff in here. Oh those first weeks were pure bliss for him. He had gotten away from the Dursleys, not that they had done him much. Most of his life they had ignored him. Aunt Petunia fed and clothed him and every so often talked about his mum, Aunt Petunia didn't like to admit it but she had missed Lily just as much as Harry.

With a shake of his head, he turned the page again and saw his scribbles for day two. His very first day of classes. Oh boy.

* * *

 **A/N: So it starts and this is where I imagine I lose most people because of the whole** _ **ITALIC**_ **thing. But to those of you who want to stay, I say welcome and I hope you enjoy the ride. Also I just wanted to nip this in the butt before it gets out there, writing as an eleven-year-old is bloody difficult, I can't remember how I wrote back then so Harry just writes like my youngest cousins speak… sorry.**

 **I just wanted to briefly say here that this story won't contain that many Author's notes as it is finished and I don't have a lot to say. I might start doing review replies in the bottom Author Note in the future. Who knows, see you all tomorrow. (I upload either when I wake up, or I get home from work.)**


	3. First day of Classes

_2_ _nd_ _of September 1991,  
I solemnly swear I'm Harry Potter._

 _MAGIC IS SO AWESOME!_

 _Today has been the coolest day ever! I don't know how long I slept but everyone else was waking up when I ran into the common room. A few of the seventh years were already there, studying I think, they all said good morning though. Breakfast was really good, I got to talk a lot more with Susan in the morning. She is really awesome for a girl, she knows all these cool things about magic and her aunt Amelia is the leader of the Wizard Police, I think she called it an Auror?_

 _She told me all these cool things about how she grew up and how her aunt taught her some magic before she came to school, she even promised to help me if I found some of the things difficult! Susan is definitely cool. Then we had to get to class, we were starting with Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall today and some of the older students told us that she was strict but also fair._

 _McGonagall can turn into a cat! She was in cat form when we entered the class and once everyone had sat down she just jumped of the table and changed! She said it was one of the hardest parts of transfiguration called the Animagus Transformation. I hope I can do that someday and then I want to turn into a dragon! Our first lesson was Professor McGonagall speaking about the history of Transfiguration, which was really interesting to hear about. There were so many great masters of the art; I am definitely going to the library to read about some of them. She said one of them could turn a stone into a dragon!_

 _Then we got to try some magic, we had to turn a small wooden matchstick into a pin needle. It was really weird to do. My magic felt funny when I tried to make it change, as if I was doing it wrong. I told McGonagall and she just gave me this small smile and said that I had a rare talent for feeling my magic; she said that I should try to do it differently until my magic felt "right" whatever that means. I didn't get it though, but Susan managed to turn her matchstick silver so at least one of us got somewhere._

 _Lunch was awesome, we had so much to choose from and I got the chance to speak a lot with Justin from my class. He is really nice, he is a muggleborn wizard and he told me all these funny stories about what he did when he was a baby. He made his father stick to the wall once, that's so funny!_

 _After lunch we had potions and I wasn't looking forward to that so much. One of the older boys, Cedric, told us about how Professor Snape was really unfair towards anyone but his own house which was Slytherin. The classroom was also in the dungeons… the dungeons! That is so crazy, what if there is a fire or something! There was one good part about the lesson though. We had it with the Ravenclaws so I got to meet Anthony again which was great, we sat together and he had already read some of the book for today so we were looking good._

 _Professor Snape is a dofus. He didn't teach anything and only told us to follow the instructions on the board while he walked around and sneered over everyone's potion. He didn't take any points from us which was good, that means that we didn't lose the points Ernie had gotten in Transfiguration. Me and Anthony ended up with an okay potion I think, Snape didn't sneer at us when we brought it up at least. Though I guess after today I won't be looking forward to potions as much._

 _Charms was great though! Professor Flitwick is amazing at what he does! He is a half-goblin and showed us all these cool charms that he would be teaching us over the next few years, I liked the one that allowed us to stick things to the walls, I felt that would become really useful later on._

Harry snorted as he read the last line, how right he had been. The sticking charm he had used during his fifth year had so much power behind it that he wouldn't be so surprised if the damned piece of cloth wasn't still hanging in the old classroom on the fifth floor!

 _The first charm we were going to learn was the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa. This one I got really quickly though! Even before Susan managed to make hers float! Flitwick gave me ten points for it, that made me really happy, I was helping out house win the cup. Well, maybe not only with ten points but it's a start! Susan got it a little after me. After the lesson we had some free time before dinner, I spent it all with Susan, Hannah and Wayne. After dinner I started on my homework with the rest of the first years, some of the older students were really nice when we asked for help too!_

 _This is Harry Potter going to bed!_

"I was full of energy back then." Harry mumbled to himself as he ran a finger over the pages, remembering that first charms lesson. He had almost danced on the table when the feather had flown into the air, and he had earned those points. They hadn't won the cup that year, but they had come close. Harry liked to think his ten points helped with that. He also noted that it was during that Transfiguration lesson he had gotten his first taste of Magical History… damn that had really reached far hadn't it?

* * *

 **A/N: Right, one more thing. There will be great time skips in the story, sometime weeks, and sometime months at a time. Things happen in these time-skips. Not everything is told to you, the reader, as you are only looking over Harry's shoulder. I do my best to try and reference a lot of it in the later chapters and through Harry's small quips about some of the entries, but you have to remember it when you go forward. Eventually Harry will write something, or say something, that you don't get, and it is because Harry doesn't need to remember it in detail, he knows what's going on.**

 **Updating Schedule changed to twice a day. (When I wake up, and when I go to bed).**

 **-TLWSY**


	4. Nymphadora Tonks

_20_ _th_ _of September 1991,  
I solemnly swear that I'm Harry Potter._

Oh Harry remembered this day like it happened yesterday. He felt his heart hammering a little faster as the memory rolled in front of his eyes, it had been that day that he had met the most amazing person in his life. Nymphadora Tonks.

 _Okay, today has been really amazing but also totally weird. I got up like usual, but it was a little earlier than normal for me. I guess I wasn't as tired. I showered and jumped down to the common room to see if anyone else was awake before going to breakfast. I did see one of the oldest students sitting there, I have seen her a few times before. She always has a different hair color and everyone else calls her "Tonks" but I don't think that is her real name._

 _I didn't want to disturb her because she was looking really focused, so I just snuck out of the common room as quietly as possible and made my way down to breakfast. We were starting with History of Magic today and I was really look forward to it. The other's say that Binns is boring, but I like him. But I wished he would talk about something else but the Goblin Rebellion. I spoke with Anthony a bit as he was there early as well. We spoke until I saw Susan and Hannah, we said goodbye for the morning and I went and ate with my friends._

 _Classes today were as usual. Binns went on about the Rebellions, McGonagall is still pressuring us, but I think I'm finally getting after Transfiguration. My magic feels "right" when I transform things now, so that's a plus. Snape is still a "dunderhead" as he says, never teaches us anything and just expects us to recite the potions book like it was the bible. But it was after all that when I really got to meet Tonks._

 _I was walking towards the common room after a trip to the library to look up some history texts on some previous Charms Masters. Flitwick has given me a few good names to learn about, he says I seem to have a nose for history. I really like him. But as I said, I was walking when I heard someone come running behind me. I turned and saw Tonks running towards me at full speed, she slowed down when she saw me and quickly grabbed my sides._

* * *

"Harry, I have been with you, wherever you have been since classes were over, okay?!" Tonks asked frantically while shaking Harry slightly.

"O-Okay…" Harry replied shakenly as Tonks breathed a sigh of relief and stood with a grin on her face as the sound of two more people came around the corner.

It was two from Gryffindor, the Weasley twins, if Harry remembered correctly. They looked at Tonks with squinted eyes, apparently she had done something.

"Tonks, so good to…"

"Finally find you…"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything…"

"About how Filch found out about our…

"Prank on the Hufflepuff entrance…"

"Would you, Tonksie?"

Harry watched the exchange with an amused expression. He had met the Weasley twins last week and found them to be kind of funny. Some of the older students had told him that their jokes sometimes were a little cruel, he wasn't really doubting that.

"No, of course not!" Tonks exclaimed in a rushed tone. "Why would you think that?"

"Because…"

"Dear Tonksie…"

"You were the only one…"

"Whom was around when we spoke of it."

Harry finally decided to enter the conversation. "When was that supposed to be?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A few hours ago, about a half hour after classes ended." One of the twins said, breaking their twin speak streak.

Harry shook his head. "Then it couldn't have been her. She's been with me in the library since classes ended, helping me look for a few books."

The twins looked at Harry with surprise. Either they hadn't expected him to support her, or they weren't expecting him to be so good at lying, which they weren't really suspecting him of being.

One of the twins turned to the other with a serious expression. "It would seem, brother mine, that we might have made an error in our calculations."

The other twin nodded his head with a serious expression. "Indeed, indeed, brother dearest. But if it was not dear Tonksie, then who?"

"Aren't you two always complaining about the Slytherins messing with your pranks?" Harry asked the two with a curious stare. His little trick seemed to have worked as the twins eyes lit up a moment before they quickly bowed and hastily apologized for their rapid departure before running off, leaving the two Hufflepuffs in the hallway alone.

"Phew…" Tonks breathed out audibly as she watched the twins vanish around a corner. "Thanks a bunch, Harry. If those two ever found out it was me, they wouldn't stop pranking me until I graduate!"

"That's okay." Harry replied with a small shrug. "Hufflepuff helps each other. Who are you anyway? I have heard people call you Tonks, but the twins call you Tonksie."

Harry's eyes widened slightly as her hair shifted from a deep red to a slight purple before she answered with gusto. "Name's Nymphadora Tonks! But if you call me anything but Tonks I will hex your bits off, got it!" she started loud and ended in a low growl as she held her wand toward Harry's "bits."

"Crystal." Harry mumbled as he looked at the retreating wand. "So, Tonks. I don't suppose you'd care to help me with some actual books would you?"

Tonks gave a short shrug before grinning and giving him a thumbs up. "Sure thing, Harry. What do you need?"

Harry looked slightly embarrassed before mumbling. "I need a book on the top shelf, but Madam Pince says I'm not old enough to use the big ladder. And she won't let me use magic to get the book down. " _It could harm the book if you made a mistake with the spell!"_ " Harry finished with a mocking parody of said librarian.

Tonks laughed loudly as she heard his explanation and Harry was ready to leave, he had even turned around when he felt a pair of arms reached around him and he was suddenly pulled into the older Witch, the back of his head firmly planted in her chest, much to his embarrassment.

"Of course I'll help you Harry!" Tonks yelled with gusto.

* * *

 _Tonks helped me get the book and then she sat and talked with me after dinner as I read. She helped me with some of the people I didn't know and she seems really awesome. I hope I can talk more with her later, I'm a bit sad that she is graduating this year and leaving, but she promised that we could owl each other once she was gone._

 _This is Harry Potter going to bed!_

Harry was laughing silently to himself as he read and the memory played out in his head. That was his first real encounter with Nymphadora Tonks, and good grief had she swooped him off his feet (literally, she placed him on her shoulders so he could reach the book.) and since then the two had been inseparable. He flipped a few more pages until he landed on one very specific one and his eyes widened slightly. He remembered this one quite clearly.

* * *

 **A/N: Drop a review if you are feeling kind!**


	5. Gringotts Owled Me

_7_ _th_ _of October 1991,  
I solemnly swear that I'm Harry Potter._

 _Today has been strange, or at least as strange as things can get when you live in the wizarding world. I spent most of my morning before breakfast with Tonks. She had all these weird things to show me with her metamorphmagus ability. She turned herself halfway into many animals and even at one time imitated professor McGonagall, she did a scary good job at that._

 _Breakfast was good as usual. Then the owls began coming down with the morning post and Hedwig had a small one for me. It was labeled from Gringotts, the goblin bank. Of course, I opened it quickly and saw that they wanted to speak with me tomorrow about my inheritance. There had been some problems with the reading of my parents will and they could finally get it fixed. Tonks told me to take it to Professor Sprout immediately, something about needing her permission to go out for something like this._

 _Professor Sprout allowed me to go, but I needed to have someone to come with me. I asked if Tonks could do it, and since she was a seventh year and a future Auror, Professor Sprout allowed her to take me. I was just happy that Tonks wanted to go with me, if she hadn't said yes I didn't know who else to ask. She told me all sorts of things about the Goblins too, but she said it was really important that I made sure not to be rude and I should try to be respectful as much as I can._

 _I grabbed a few books after classes were out. Goblins really are an amazing race. They are master metal smiths and their keen eye for money is what allowed them to gain control of our banking system. There was an interesting bit in one of the older books about Godric and Ragnuk the First whom forged the Sword of Gryffindor from what the book said. Apparently the two got into a dispute since Ragnuk wanted the weapon back but Godric was firmly in mind that it was his since he paid for it. Can't really fault him for that, I'd be mad if Vernon tried to take one of the books I paid for myself._

 _But all through the goblin history there have been many rebellions, Binss certainly won't let us forget that. But I think we might have had some misinformation in there, I've found countless books referring the atrocities that the goblins committed, but not a single thing the wizards could have done to instigate it. Maybe I should ask about it when I'm at Gringotts tomorrow, what could happen?_

 _This is Harry Potter going to bed!_

Harry flinched as his hand flew to his left shoulder. What could happen indeed. The price he paid to learn the goblin truth still burnt something fiercely. Even today, with his standing as a Goblin friend, he couldn't quite reconcile with it.

Flipping the page with a fond smile he prepared to read about the day he learned his name, his full name, and everything that was going to catapult him into the world of history.

* * *

 **A/N: One of the shorter chapters.**


	6. Gringotts Visist

_8_ _th_ _of October 1991,_

 _I solemnly swear that I'm Harry James Potter Evans._

 _My name is longer, only by a word really, but that word is really important. It's mums. I visited Gringotts today and they told me so much. I could barely sit still today at breakfast, I had been excused from classes to go to Gringotts. Tonks was waiting for me when I finished eating, we were going to leave early so we could get to the bank as it opened in the morning. The lines looked really long when we left the bank, so I get why Tonks wanted us there so fast._

 _We used the floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron. It's a way of magical travel that lets us go between two fireplaces with this powder called "floo powder." It's really cool but I don't really know how to get out, I landed on my butt both times._

 _Tonks guided me to the bank as soon as we got out of the fireplace. She held my hand the entire way, it felt really warm and soft. I hope she will hold my hand again another time. When we got to the bank, Tonks took us to one of the free goblins and said why we were there._

* * *

"We're here to speak with the Potter Accounts Manager; Mr. Potter here received a letter yesterday expressing his need to attend as soon as possible." Tonks said with a sharp tone. She knew that getting right to the point was the best way to deal with the goblins.

The goblin behind the counter squinted his eyes at Harry, inspecting him for a moment. Then he wrote a note and dropped it down a slit in his desk. Moments later an armored goblin came and asked them to follow.

"Where are we going, Tonks?" Harry asked, a little worried.

"To the office of the Accounts Manager, Harry." Tonks replied and took his hand with a calming smile.

Harry nodded and just watched as they were led deeper into the back of Gringotts bank until they came to a large marble door with the words "Account Manager Sharpaxe" printed on a plaque that was bolted to the door. The guard ushered them through and closed the door behind them, leaving them alone with a silent goblin.

Tonks gave Harry a small push in the back, startling him but making him remember what she had told him before they left.

Bowing deeply, Harry spoke. "Accounts Manager Sharpaxe, thank you for seeing me today."

The goblin looked up from his papers and nodded in response. "Mr. Potter. Thank you for responding and arriving so swiftly. If you would take a seat then we can get to business." The two wizards took the chairs in front of the desk and made themselves comfortable while Sharpaxe gathered some files from his desk.

"These, Mr. Potter," the goblin began, shaking the documents in his hand, "are the files from your parents. Including their last will and testament. There had been some issue with the ministry about the reading of the will, we were arguing that since Sirius Black was listed in this document as your godfather, then he should be present. The Ministry thought otherwise, so that is why we haven't gotten around to reading your will until today."

Harry noticed how Tonks had tensed next to him when Sharpaxe mentioned Sirius Black, he would ask about it later. Though there was one question he wanted to ask right away.

"Sirius Black is my godfather? Why hasn't he been taking care of me for the past eleven years then?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Harry…" Tonks began with a heavy expression, "Sirius Black… he is the one that betrayed your parents to Voldemort. He's the reason they are dead." Tonks had barely finished speaking before she pulled him into a hug.

Harry wanted to cry, he really did, but right at the moment he couldn't get himself to. He had so many more questions that he wanted to ask.

"Please, Manager Sharpaxe, continue." Harry said with a shaky voice as he held on to Tonks a little tighter.

"Since the only one required to be here during the reading of the Will is you, Mr. Potter, we can continue with that," Sharpaxe explained as he pulled out a document of the folder. However, before her started reading he waved his hand towards the chair Harry was in, making it grow so Tonks could sit beside him and still hold around his shoulder.

"Hm hmm…" Sharpaxe grunted before taking a breath.

The Will was long. It covered everything about Harry and what was to be done with him should Lily and James come under harm or die. It infuriated the young wizard by how many people was supposed to have taken care of him, but it would seem they had not. He would get answers to that later. Finally it covered his monetary gain. The Potter Family had been one of the oldest families in Wizarding Britain, which went along with the massive fortune Harry was now the owner of. Aside from that, there was some sums of galleons donated to some people from his parents lives, and then it all ended with his parents wishing him all the best and reminding him that they will always love him. Though it was the ending of the will that surprised him the most. Right at the bottom, attached with a note, was a message from Lily.

" _Before we went into hiding, James surprised me with an early birthday gift. I am sure by now you have been told your name is Harry James Potter. Your dad, in his usual amazing self, wanted you to have more from me than just my eyes. He gave you my name as well, so your full legal name is Harry James Potter Evans. I know you'll make us proud, Harry._

 _Love, always  
Your mother."_

Harry hadn't been able to hold it together after that and had broken down crying in Tonks arms. Sharpaxe had given them the time they needed before deciding that they would go over the specifics at a later meeting. He gave a letter to Tonks that she could pass on to Harry when he was ready to read it with a calm mind and then bid them both a good day.

* * *

 _I felt so happy to finally have something from my parents. My mother's name is the best gift I have ever gotten. But after the visit Tonks helped me get to my room and left me to sleep until dinner was ready. She sat with me through the entire thing and made sure I ate and was okay, then she sat with me and helped me with my homework until I went to bed. I'm even sure she might have watched over my door for a while before leaving._

 _So yeah, today has been pretty crazy. I got a longer name and found out that Tonks is the best person I have ever met. So I think I will do what I told Tonks I would do, and go to bed._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_


	7. Halloween stinks

_31_ _st_ _of October 1991,  
I solemnly swear that I'm Harry James Potter Evans._

 _I hate Halloween. I really, really hate Halloween. Today has just been bad after bad, after bad._

 _I woke up late because the prefect missed my door by accident. I barely made it to breakfast and had to eat breakfast so fast that I got a bad stomach because of it. Then we had classes today and it went completely wrong._

 _First we had Transfiguration. I still felt bad from breakfast so I didn't hear everything Professor McGonagall said about the assignment today. When I tried to perform the spell I ended up doing the wrong movement and send myself flying off my chair because of the small explosion it made. McGonagall took five points for not listening and then sent me to Madam Pomfrey._

 _I was stuck in the hospital wing until lunch and Madam Pomfrey told me I shouldn't eat much so the potion she gave me for my stomach ache could get to work properly. Then at lunch I found at the Professor Flitwick had given a really great speech today about Charms and its many uses in more advanced magic, I missed it! I missed it because my stupid stomach!_

 _Then after lunch there was DADA. Professor Quirrel was rambling the entire time about his adventure this summer where he went to Transylvania to meet one of his friends and how they got ambushed by a pack of Vampires. I guess it was kind of cool when he showed us the wound on his arm from where one of them had bitten him._

 _Finally there was History of Magic, at least Binns is consistent in what he teaches. That class at least ran peaceful and I got something out of it. Though I wish Binns could be a little more specific about some of the dates he was talking about, I had to look up just about everything in the library once we were done for the day to make sure I had all the right dates!_

 _I didn't go down to dinner. Everyone was cheering and celebrating Halloween and I didn't want to spread my bad mood. I can't really be happy today, I mean, mom and dad died today to protect me._

Harry ran a gentle finger over the dark spots on the page where his younger self had cried a little as he wrote. It still hurt even today to talk about, but at least that day he got reaffirmed that he had met someone that would be with him for the rest of his life.

 _Professor Sprout came up and told me I had to come down to the celebration. I was going to protest but Tonks beat me to it. She showed up a little after Professor Sprout. It was kind of cool how she got all angry when Professor Sprout said I had to come down to dinner, she almost exploded when she told Professor Sprout that I was probably sad because of my parents._

 _Professor Sprout was awesome about it though. She apologized a lot and then ensured me that I would never have to come down to the Halloween feast in the future if I didn't feel up to it. She also told Tonks off a little for almost yelling at a teacher, but since she did it for a friend she would let it slide._

 _Tonks stayed with me in my room after that. She told me stories about her time at Hogwarts and told me about her family and her mother and father. She even got some of the Hogwarts house elves to bring us some food from the feast. We ate in my bed, but she said I couldn't tell anyone that or we would get into trouble._

 _When everyone else started coming back from the celebration she said goodnight and gave me a hug before leaving._

 _I'm really happy that Tonks is my friend._

Harry could not stop the grin on his face. He had not signed off as he usually did that day. His younger self had been so lost in Tonks that he probably had not thought about it that day. It was so strange to read about his first half year at the school. It was perhaps the greatest time of his life with a few exceptions.

Shuffling forward in the pages he found a particular little nugget of gold that had him snorting and holding his sides in laughter. Daphne would pay him _millions_ for this kind of dirt on her best friend.


	8. My First Kiss

_25_ _th_ _of December 1991,_

 _I solemnly swear that I'm Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Girls are weird. Girls are weird. Girls are Weird. I will never understand girls, I don't want to understand girls. Girls can not be understood. They can not be trusted I tell you!_

 _Today was supposed to have been so awesome! Its Christmas day for god's sake and all of this stupid stuff is not supposed to happen on Christmas! It all started so great too. I woke up and raced downstairs with the others to see all the presents under the tree. There wasn't that many of us that had stayed behind for Christmas, but everyone had some gifts lying under the tree._

 _I even got presents! One of them was from Tonks. She gave me a pair of awesome t-shirts with some band on it from the wizarding world. She also gave me some sweets and promised me that she had one more gift for me when she came back from her visit home. There were a few others from some of my friends here in Hufflepuff. That was a great morning so I was really happy when we went down to eat breakfast._

 _After breakfast I was in the common room where I played some games with the others that were there and everyone just kind of relaxed until it was time for lunch. That's where everything just gets confusing! So when we are eating during Christmas break there is only one table instead of the four house tables. Of course that is really great since it meant I could talk with some of my friends from the other houses. Today was a little different and I sat with Tracy for lunch._

 _She kept looking at me through lunch but didn't say anything to me. I just thought she wanted to ask me a question or maybe she didn't have anyone to talk to since Daphne had gone home for Christmas._

 _Then lunch finished and when everyone was heading out she asked me to stay behind and wait a little before going with the rest. I waited and then when everyone had left she took my hand, my hand! And took my under the door to the great hall, then she pointed up and there was a mistletoe!_

 _I didn't even have time to avoid her or get some sort of warning before she kissed me, yuck! A girl kissed me! What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I am not old enough to be handling these sort of things yet! Why did Tracy have to go and do that?! I mean isn't she supposed to dislike me or something? We never talk and she always looks away when I try to say something to her when Daphne is around. She even looks away when I wave at her in class or in the hall!_

 _It didn't get any better at dinner, she refused to talk to me and kept looking down into the table when I called for her. Then Snape told me to stop bothering his snakes during dinner and threatened to take points from me… dofus._

 _I don't know what to do with this, so I'm going to bed!_

Oh Daphne would _love_ this. Harry noticed how the pen had been pressured extra much when he wrote all of this, he had really been distressed by it at the time. It was hard to imagine that his younger self had not realized that Tracy had a crush one him, thankfully that didn't go anywhere (well, sort of) and they just left it after that Christmas. Daphne never heard about it though, Harry was almost positive about that. If she had, he would have been teased by her endlessly anyway. Given his state of un-teased for the entire year, he figured Tracy never told her.

Still, it was one weird first kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyo, just wanted to correct something on the last chapter. A few people wrote that Harry missed the Troll event. He didn't. In this world, Voldemort is gone for good, so Quirrel isn't possessed so he didn't let the Troll into the school on Voldemorts orders. This is also why you'll see a lot of "events" missing that Voldemort usually had a hand in creating.**

 **-TheLemonsWillSeeYou**


	9. First Year Exams

_3_ _rd_ _of June 1992,  
I solemnly swear that I'm Harry James Potter Evans._

 _So the exams started today. I'm quite happy with how it turned out for the first few. The material was a little hard for Transfiguration, but I like to think that I got a pretty good score. So these exams are going to continue for the rest of the week and then we all get to go home._

 _I guess it is a s good a time as any to look over the year. I have done okay for my first year, I think. I have followed most of the classes really well. I have taken quite a shine to History of Magic. To be fair, it has nothing to do with Binns and more with all the history I have managed to find in the library on my own. I have found some interesting things about the four founders already and I plan to expand on that the coming year._

 _As for the friends front. Daphne and I have gotten really close, she's even invited me to come visit her family during the summer. I imagine the Dursley's will not mind me leaving the house for a day or two. Tracy still doesn't talk to me much, but at least we've advanced to actually talking from her ignoring me._

 _Anthony has been great as well. I have studied most of my history with him as he wants to be a archeologist when he grows up. Apparently, most of his family has been archeologists and he is merely carrying on the tradition. He has been a great help with some of the classes I did not understand too, so that's been great. Though I think he is happy that I could return the favor by helping him with his flying during our free time, he really is pants on a broom._

 _Of course, I cannot forget Tonks. Tonks is my best friend, and I hope we will continue to stay like that. She has already given me her address and told me that I can always Owl her if I have something I need help with or I just need someone to talk to. She has also said that for Christmas next year she might be able to convince her parents to let me come along and let me celebrate it with them. I really hope I get to go too. It has been really awesome hanging out with Tonks this entire year. She has taught me so much and helped me out with all sorts of things. I have also hidden her from the Weasley Twins a few times, but that's what friends do._

 _I have gotten along decently with most of my own house as well. Though Susan Bones is probably the one I have spoken the most with from my own year. She is smart and nice and always tries to help the others out if they have a problem, she's really trying to help as much as she can. I think it has something to do with her aunt being a magical police officer._

 _So all in all the first year has been really great. I have learned so much and can't wait to come back next year and learn so much more. It's going to be weird being a second year, that means I will have younger children to look out for like the older students watched out for us. I definitely need to help them avoid the Weasley Twins, like Tonks did for many of us first years._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_


	10. Return to Hogwarts

1st _of September 1992,  
I solemnly swear that I'm Harry James Potter Evans._

 _So I'm back at Hogwarts and ready for another year. But there was something fun going on at the train here. Some of the younger students were out exploring and ended up piling up inside the same compartment. Apparently one of the new first years had managed to bring some board games with him from back home, so most of the magically raised children wanted to see them._

 _Though I think Ludo might not be that impressive to them once they get it going._

 _The sorting was pretty cool to sit in on. Not being part of the large group looking around in awe was pretty weird. They all looked so happy to be here, just like we were a year ago. We got some people for Hufflepuff, so they can fill in the rooms that the seventh years left behind._

 _I've also spoken with Professor Sprout already, about securing a few privileges for a library visit this early in the year. I had a though about the Founders the entire way here from Kings Cross, so I wanted to get in and find out what I could as fast as possible. I did not find much, mostly because I was only allowed inside for a half hour before Madam Pince wanted me to leave._

 _So there isn't much to write about today. The trip was nice and I got to catch up with Daphne, Tracy and Anthony and what they had done this summer. Tracy was actually willing to talk to me for a change, though she did stare at me overly much during the train trip. Again I think she might have wanted to say something but didn't. Girls are still hard to understand and that is not going to change soon is it?_

 _Daphne had spent most of her vacation in Italy with her family. Apparently they have a vacation home down there, I hope I can go somewhere like Italy someday. Daphne also talked a lot about some of the clothes she got and all the different places she got to see in Italy's magical areas. There's an entire part of Rome that isn't accessible to normal people._

 _Anthony took a trip around the world with his parents. Ravenclaw's the lot of them, so they all studied ruins and ancient history in all sorts of different places. I'm kind of envious that Anthony got to see so many historical sites, but I'll see them myself someday, I'm sure of it._

 _Tracy didn't talk much about what she did this summer. Mostly she just talked with Daphne and from what I could gather out of their conversations, Tracy has been studying with her mother in how to act like a proper lady and learned how to ride a horse. She doesn't want to learn it though; I can see it on her when she talks about it. She looks like I did when aunt Petunia wanted me to do the dishes after dinner._

 _Tracy did look different on the train today though. I don't know what it was, she just looked different. I'll figure it out later in the year, maybe._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_


	11. The Founders Four

_15_ _th_ _of September 1992,  
I solemnly swear that I'm Harry James Potter Evans._

 _So the Founders have a lot more history to them than I first thought. At least I have access to more than I thought I would. There's an entire section in the Library dedicated to the Founders and their many adventures. I did find more than a few that had to be just stories, they were stupid to read and just couldn't make sense. Even with Magic._

 _There's the foundation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was originally called Hogwarts Institute of Higher Learning and Art, a way of disguising the name from Muggles, who were extremely fearful of magic at the time, so they couldn't find them should someone speak the name by accident. It was founded, as taught, by the four greatest Magicals of their time._

 _Helga Hufflepuff, renowned Potioneer and Herbalist._

 _Godric Gryffindor, world famous Duelist and Enchanter._

 _Rowena Ravenclaw, greatest Charms and Transfigurations Mistress to have ever lived._

 _Salazar Slytherin, Spell Forger and Master Duelist._

 _Together they created the school and became the first place for Magical people to gather and learn together. The entire structure of the learning was also different. There were no teaches at the time, only the Four Founders. Each would teach in their specialty and assist students in learning outside of them._

 _I think that is the way they did it for many years, even beyond Merlin himself, whom I've recently discovered was a Slytherin. I still have many books to look through and a lot of other places to look for information. I'm going to write to Tonks and ask if she can take me to the Alley at one point so I can look in Flourish and Blotts and see if they have some more books on the Founders and the early days of Hogwarts. Though I think I would have an easier time looking for a proper historian. I think I might have to ask McGonagall about that, or Professor Flitwick._

 _Classes were good today. History of Magic still isn't that amazing, Binns have begun covering some of the second year stuff, but I studied way past that during the summer so I'm pretty far ahead. Good thing too. Binns gave me a quick test on what I knew and if I passed it (which I did) he would allow me to do some self-study during his lessons. Safe to say I spent most History of Magic lessons in the library now._

 _Herbology won't ever be my thing, I just can't deal with plants the way some of the Gryffindors can. One kid, Neville, I think his name is, is bloody fantastic at it. He's always way ahead of the rest of us and sometimes he even helps Professor Sprout when he has finished the assignment of the day!_

 _Potions with the Ravens are as usual. Snape did keep to himself today and managed not to insult me, big step for him. I'll find out why he is so pissy about me one day, maybe ask some of the older teachers. Surely one of them has been here long enough to know why. If not, I might just ask Dumbledore. Anthony is keeping us pretty on track in the lessons and thanks to him I haven't fallen behind, though god knows I sometime want to._

 _DADA this year… I don't know what to say. Lockhart is a moron of unexplainable proportions. I've read his books, there's consistency errors everywhere. Not to mention I know for a fact that he didn't deal with that Banshee, I've read the real history book here… maybe I should contact someone about that… might ask Susan about it, her aunt would probably like to know._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_


	12. What is the Chamber?

_19_ _th_ _of October 1992,  
I solemnly swear that I'm Harry James Potter Evans._

 _What is the Chamber of Secrets?_

 _I know it is supposedly a chamber that Salazar Slytherin should have built before he left Hogwarts, but that doesn't account for some of the other things I have read in some of the books I got out of Flourish and Blotts._

 _First of all. Everything I have read about the chamber talks as if Slytherin built it as a way to defy the other Founders after the large argument he had with Godric (I still haven't found proper proof of their fight) but that doesn't add up with the details or accounts of many Wizards._

 _Second of all. Why would Salazar Slytherin build a chamber out of spite? What could possibly have been put in there that would pose a threat to the school? Why would he even do anything to threaten the school. Everything I have read about him shows that he cared for every Witch or Wizard greatly, no matter from where they were. To him all that mattered were that they were magical children._

 _Which does also beg the question how the Slytherin house has become what it is now. I mean with the exception of someone like Tracy and Daphne, most of them act like they are Merlins gift to the Wizarding world._

 _I have a few more sources I need to check out before I start making conclusions about the chamber. Though there is one thing that worries me a little, it is a story from earlier in Hogwarts history. Apparently, the last time the chamber was opened a young girl was killed and the perpetrator was believed to be Hagrid, our groundskeeper, and he was expelled when a spider he had been hiding was believed to be the monster in the chamber._

 _(Public records via owl post, gotta love it)_

 _But a spider? Surely someone like Salazar Slytherin would use a snake or some animal in the same family. A mere spider? That just doesn't seem right and I will be looking into it further. Maybe I can clear Hagrid's name, though I think that might be dreaming a little._

Harry closed the book and mentally counted backwards from twenty, a familiar anger rising deep in his chest. Oh, he had cleared Hagrid's name all right, but the fact that the big guy still hadn't been allowed back his wand or allowed to attempt to finish his education still burned in his gut. Finally calm again, he returned his eyes to the book and resumed his reading.

 _I have a few letters to send out, and a few books I have purchased via Owl that I'm waiting for that should explain some of this a little better. But honestly I'm not really sure what I am going to find. One of the older books I found inside the library was titled "Slytherin and Gryffindor" and detailed the friendship between the two men. It even states that both were the best men at the other's wedding for Merlin's sake! How did we come to the rivalry that is going on between houses?_

 _I need a book on the history after the construction of Hogwarts, something more concrete than what I have read so far. Everything is just about how the Founders ran the school and the stupid fight between Godric and Salazar. I need something about the Founders themselves and what their personal lives were like during the Hogwarts early years, not more of this wide spread misinformation that is recorded history._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going, angry, to bed!_

With a snort Harry turned the page once again. Oh yes, misinformation indeed. There had been a lot of that in the early years of Hogwarts, and even more was still around. Of course he was going to be working on that as he got older, for now he needed to survive today and leave Hogwarts for the last time as a student.


	13. Moaning Myrtle

_5_ _th_ _of December 1992,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans_

 _Okay, progress was made today. A lot of it actually._

 _The books I ordered took a bit longer to arrive than I had anticipated so I got them a few days ago and today they finally paid off! While rummaging through one of the history books about Hogwarts, I came upon something that happened around the time the chamber was opened. A new ghost appeared in the castle, Moaning Myrtle as she is called today. She haunts the first floor girls lavatory and, as the name suggests, bemoans her death and the fact that people go in there to tease her._

 _I decided that today was going to be the day that I would investigate, being a Saturday and everything, so I can spend more time gathering information from the books and the library. Though I really wasn't ready for my meeting with Myrtle when I went to look for her in the first floor girls lavatory._

 **LINE**

Harry had been walking around outside the door to the first floor girl's lavatory for almost ten minutes, trying to build up the courage to go inside. He had never, _ever_ , in his life thought that he was going to be going into the girl's bathroom. You just didn't do that!

But he needed to speak with Myrtle, he needed to find out what she knew about the Chamber and the beast that was inside it. Without a doubt she would have some valuable information that could lead to him solving this entire riddle about the bloody place. He had been ripping his hair out since October trying to figure out why Salazar would build something intentionally harmful towards the students.

With a breath he pushed upon the door and walked inside with closed eyes. When he didn't hear any immediate screams for him to get out, or the sound of girls running towards him to remove his bits in a violent fashion, he dared open his eyes.

The bathroom was dusty and looked mostly forgotten. He imagined the haunting of Myrtle had something to do with that.

"Who's there?" called a voice with barely disguised contempt.

"I'm Harry Potter, I wanted to speak with you," Harry called back, figuring that the truth would be better than trying to lie about it.

The ghostly visage of Moaning Myrtle appeared from one of the toilet stalls, a look of anger in her eyes and a slight quiver on her lip indicating how close she was to crying.

"No one ever comes in here to talk to me! Everyone is always throwing things at me. Oh poor Moaning Myrtle, let's throw stuff at her because she can't feel it! Five points if you get it through her stomach, ten points if you get it through _her head!_ " Myrtle... (god damn it) moaned at Harry as she punctuated her point by punching her ghostly hand through the two spots on Harry as she spoke.

Harry looked a little queasy after the punches, feeling a ghost passing through you isn't a good experience. It's cold and all in all depressing, not helped by Myrtle's own stellar mood.

"But you aren't Moaning Myrtle. Your name is Myrtle Warren and you were a Ravenclaw student here, and you attended from 1940 to 1943. Your parents were Amadeus Warren and Persephone Warren, you were named after your great-grandmother, Myrtle Warren, a world famous muggle author. So no, Myrtle, I'm not here to throw things at you. I want to _speak_ with you." Harry held his breath after he was done speaking, he had done extensive research into Myrtle's past so he was prepared to ask her some questions, and he was also quite curious if there was anything else to the ghost.

Myrtle for her part was completely flabbergasted. No one had ever bothered to learn about her name or story, at least not in the past forty years or so. That this young boy was here to actually speak with her brought some emotion back into her that she hadn't felt since she died, she actually felt a little bit happy. So she floated over and sat next to Harry in the air and gave him a small smile.

"What do you want to talk about." She asked.

"I… I want to ask about the chamber," before Myrtle could say anything Harry quickly raised his hands, "If you don't want to talk about it then it's okay. I'm just trying to find out just what it was that happened."

Myrtle's smile waned a little but she shrugged it off. "It's okay, a lot of people want to know what I remember. But I really don't remember much…" she looked towards the sinks in the middle of the bathroom and jabbed a finger towards it, "the last thing I remember is a pair of big yellow eyes coming from that sink over there."

Harry looked towards the sink and quickly went to inspect it. Not long after did he find the snake motif on one of the faucets and made the connection. This was the entrance to the chamber, he found it!

"Myrtle this is amazing! This is the entrance to the chamber of secrets! Do you know how many how tried to find this?" The ghost shrugged once more in response. "To think that it would be hidden somewhere as this for so long, the bathroom must have been built later. Salazar Slytherin wouldn't have built the entrance to his chamber beneath the lavatories."

"A shame they didn't find it sooner…" the ghost whispered.

"Now I just need to find out what beast lies inside, and perhaps then we can clear Hagrids name!" Harry cheered by himself, not noticing Myrtle's eyes darting towards him.

"What happened to Hagrid!?" Myrtle screamed as she appeared right in front of Harry's face.

A little startled, Harry backpedaled but quickly regained his senses. "He was blamed for your death. He had been raising a spider in secret, and people thought that it was the beast that killed you. He was expelled and his wand was snapped."

"No…" Myrtle began crying as she sunk to the ground, "Hagrid would never hurt anyone! He was my friend, my best friend… how could they?"

Some of the pieces falling into place for him, Harry sat on the floor with Myrtle and gave her an encouraging grin.

"It will be fine, Myrtle. I'll contact the DMLE and tell them about the Chamber and the entrance. They will kill the real monster and maybe then we can get Hagrid's name cleared."

"Basilisk…" she whispered slowly.

"Basi… what?" Harry spluttered as he almost fell backwards in shock.

"Big yellow eyes, Salazar Slytherin's Chamber… would he choose anything less than the King of Serpents?" Myrtle reasoned, displaying her Ravenclaw wit.

"You mean there is a _thousand-year-old basilisk_ beneath the school?!" Harry hissed as the implications rammed home with him.

"That is the only thing I can make fit." Myrtle finally said before smiling at Harry and flying through one of the walls. Without her trademark yell.

Harry stared at the sink like the Basilisk might jump out at any moment.

"I think I have a letter to write," he mumbled before running out of the lavatory like the devil was at his heels.

 **LINE**

 _So I wrote the letter to the DMLE and hope they respond quickly. I'm going to take it to Headmaster Dumbledore as well, surely he will do something to stop the Basilisk from breaking free and causing more havoc. Though the last time someone did have to open the chamber and release it… so we might be safe, unless there is someone that can open the chamber._

 _I'm going to bed for the day. I can't handle more; I might write to Tonks first though. I'm sure she would like to hear about this as well._

Harry placed a bookmark in his diary and closed the book. He needed a small break himself. The memories of his second year were certainly wild. Discovering the chamber, alerting the DMLE, making Hagrid go and visit the poor ghost, and finally seeing Myrtle pass on to the afterlife after seeing justice done and the beast killed.

He still remembered the time after his letter reached the DMLE. Until they resolved the situation at the end of the year, there was Aurors stationed at the first floor lavatory at all times and there were constant sweeps for the potential beast.

He missed Myrtle, even today. Between him bringing Hagrid to see her and her passing on, he had returned to the lavatory many times and spoken with her about her three years at Hogwarts and what it was like back then. According to her, Dumbledore was one of the best teachers she had ever had.

After ten minutes of gathering his thoughts, Harry resumed his flipping of pages and came upon one particular one that he remembered fondly. Tracy Davis was the biggest mystery of his second year.


	14. Girls are nice

_10_ _th_ _of January 1993,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Girls are really difficult; I've said that right? I mean it. They are difficult to deal with. But I guess some of them are pretty nice too. I mean Tracy is especially cool you know? After she finally started speaking to me after the first year we ended up getting along pretty well. Tracy, Daphne, Anthony and I have been hanging out a lot more since Christmas._

 _We found this old abandoned common room one the fourth floor. It looks like it might have been an actual common room for all four houses. At least that is what we think from the four banners hanging inside. The house elves were nice enough to let us light the fire, with the promise that we always turn it off before we leave and that we always call them to turn it on._

 _We've been using it to meet and work on our homework together and just hang out after classes. Daphne has been teaching me about wizarding society and how to act in some of the higher social classes. Apparently she is expecting me to join the Wizengamot when I get older, I don't really have the heart to tell her than I will not be entering politics._

 _Me and Anthony have been using the room to play a few board games as well. We managed to find a fair share of them, and some of the house elves brought us some from a room they call the "come and go room" where they find all this stuff. Though they say it isn't safe for students to be there so they wouldn't tell us where to find the room for ourselves._

 _Today was a little different though. Tracy was the only one in the room when I arrived and she seemed really tired. I didn't want to disturb her so I sat down and read quietly and let her nap. Though I did look at her a few times, she looks really cute when she is asleep. Almost like a kitten that has found an extra comfortable spot. She did wake up after I had been there for a few hours. She asked for how long she had been out and I told her that she had been asleep since I got here. She told me what happened today._

 **LINE**

"Malfoy was being a right bigger prat than he usually is," Tracy said with a scowl as she sat up.

"I can't exactly say different. The few times Malfoy has bothered me; it hasn't been a pleasant conversation. I mostly just ignore him now." Harry replied with a wry shrug.

Tracy sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead against her knees.

"Today was worse. We were all sitting around in the common room and working on some different assignments when he paraded in and started boasting about his "amazing performance" at Quidditch practice today."

Harry winched, he'd seen Malfoy play. He was horrible and it was a fair surprise that the blonde ponce hadn't knocked his own teeth out by hitting the ground yet.

"I can see how that would be annoying, but isn't that pretty normal?"

Tracy lifted her head slightly and glared at him. "I told him to keep it down because some of us where trying to study."

Harry nodded in understanding, "and he snapped at you, didn't he?"

"Of course he did. He called me a blood traitor and what not, all because my mother is a muggle." Tracy grumbled into her knees.

"I thought you didn't care about that sort of snot," Harry remarked dryly as he continued reading his book.

"I don't, what made me angry was when he… he…" Tracy trailed off and suddenly grew rather quiet.

Harry looked up and managed to see the faint trace of color on his friends exposed cheek and figured that whatever Malfoy had said, it had been his friend embarrassed.

"What did he do?" he asked while moving over and sitting next to her on the sofa.

Tracy muttered something in response, but her lowered tone and knees managed to completely muffle out the sound. Harry sighed and leaned his ear a little closer and asked again, "what did you say?"

"He asked me if I was really a girl since I was always so loud and violent, okay!?" Tracy half yelled, making poor Harry jolt to the side as his ear was assaulted by the surprisingly loud noise.

"He asked you if you were a girl?" Harry began while digging in his ear exaggeratedly with his index finger, "what sort of stupid question is that? Is he blind?"

Tracy looked up with slightly watery eyes and stared at Harry with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry shrugged carelessly, "I mean look at you. You are just as cute as the other girls, even cuter than Daphne if you ask me. How could you be a boy?" Harry scratched his head a little in confusion, "okay I know that Malfoy uses quite a few hair products, but that doesn't make him a girl, does it? So why should you be a boy just because you are loud?"

In Harry's mind it made perfect sense. Tracy was cute, so how could someone confuse her with a boy? It really hadn't struck the young wizards mind that Tracy might have had a few problems with that herself. Which meant that Harry wasn't ready when he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek and a muttered "thank you, Harry" followed by Tracy half-running out of the room.

 **LINE**

 _I know Malfoy is a bit of a dingus on occasion, but even he should be able to tell the difference between a boy and a girl. But hey, it cheered up Tracy and I got a kiss on the cheek for it. I guess Malfoy's idiocy can be useful every so often. Now if only he would drive his face into the pitch and break his face, that might keep him in the Medical Wing and keep his big mouth shut for a while._

 _I guess I will see if Tracy is okay tomorrow, I didn't get to see her after she left the room after all. She wasn't even down for dinner, but neither was Daphne so maybe the two were talking. Daphne was probably trying to cheer up Tracy as well._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_

Harry grinned at the page. The reason Daphne hadn't been in their special room with Tracy was because she had spent hours yelling and demeaning dear old Draco. He never did her exactly what happened but one of the older Slytherins had told him that Daphne had pulled apart the entirety of the Malfoy family's history in front of the entire common room. Draco was the descendent of a manure producer from France, kind of fitting really. He is so full of shit so how else is that possible but by inheriting it?


	15. I fought with a Friend

_22_ _nd_ _of February 1993,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _I think I might have lost Anthony as a friend. I don't know. We had a huge fight today, we actually ended up almost physically fighting one another. At least we didn't get detention for firing spells at other students._

 _Today started good enough. Transfiguration went great, we're making our way into some of the more advanced transfiguration theories and I'm really starting to come after some of my homework. We even managed to secure some more points because Susan luckily knew one of the answers that McGonagall had as a surprise for us today, I think she mentioned having read it just before class when she was looking up something for our homework._

 _Potions wasn't that interesting today. Snape had us all revising brews from our first year, the boil cure potion was it today. Honestly I don't understand why we get thought like we do, why haven't we learnt about the various ingredients and their effects yet? Why not teach that first for that matter? Wouldn't that ensure a lot fewer explosions or melted cauldrons in the future? Then again, Snape is the Potions Master, I'm sure he knows what he is doing, else Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him._

 _Charms was great, Professor Flitwick got us working on a variant of the summoning and banishing charm, as well as having us write down a few uses we could think of for the spells. After that we went over our ideas and discussed them in length, what worked and what didn't work. Mostly, I think, it was because Professor Flitwick wanted to a have a slow class today. He looked really tired when he entered the classroom, and he spoke really slowly for most of the class. I won't pretend to know what is going on with our Professors, but I think Professor Flitwick might have had a rough night, nightmares maybe?_

 _It was after classes it went wrong between Anthony and me. Tracey, Daphne, Anthony and I were sitting in our little private common room and talking about our lessons today. Apparently, Draco managed to get himself covered in some sort of boil inducing spit from one of the plants in the greenhouse during herbology today. We started talking about DADA and how Lockhart was doing, I mentioned that I thought he was a bit of a lousy teacher with the way he was constantly prattling about himself, I commented that I thought he might suffer from a bit of a mental problem._

 _I think that might have been what started it. Anthony got a little angry when I began imitating Lockhart in the way he always made grand gestures when he spoke about himself, that I added a slight moron face to it while slurring my words like I had seen some comedians do on the telly probably didn't help. Tracey and Daphne were laughing, so I did not think anything was wrong. Then all of a sudden Anthony starts asking me if I think people with a mental disability is funny, I just thought he was being sarcastic so I said yes. He jumped to his feet and began yelling at me for being insensitive and that I was a massive twat for making fun of it._

 _I began yelling that he couldn't take a joke or just didn't like other people trying to be funny. Then we started yelling about all sorts of things and Anthony began yelling at me about being the Boy-Who-Lived and not understanding the struggles of "normal" wizards like him and his parents. I yelled at him that he wasn't a normal wizard since he was a half-blood and that's where I really screwed up. Both the girls gasped and left the room after that, sending me angry stares and Anthony was looking at me like I was evil. He said that he thought I was better than that, better than Malfoy. Then he left and left me there._

 _I've had some time to think about it until now, and I really was an idiot. I have to apologize as soon as I can, to Anthony and especially to Tracey. I can't believe that I would say something like that, I really am an idiot sometimes. I just hope they can forgive me, I don't want to lose my best friends._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans, twat, going to bed._

Harry looked over the pages with a frown on his face. That day had been a real black mark in his books. He did manage to apologize the day after, but good merlin it had taken long before Anthony and Tracey would talk to him normally again. Anthony did explain why he was so angry about it. He had an uncle who had a horrid case of PTSD that he had gotten due to fighting in the war. He had really felt like shit after that, but they had gotten over it and remained good friends to this day. Oh, how he wished that had been his only verbal fuck up, but there would be more to follow.

* * *

 **A/N: Double upload (Chapter 14 & 15) Because I missed it this morning.**


	16. Parselmouths?

_15_ _th_ _of April 1993,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Okay, so today there was some really big news. The letter I sent to the DMLE four months ago did send them into an investigation and as I have written a few times now, we have Aurors stationed around the school to help protect us in case something happens._

 _Today Susan's aunt came to the school to talk to me. Her name is Amelia Bones and she is the head of the DMLE, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so the big chief of the police really. She brought me down to the first floor lavatory and had me show her the sink once again. Apparently, she had come across a few theories she wanted to test out._

 _It was really cool, I got to hang around and ask her all sorts of questions about being an Auror, I probably won't become one, I'm not really the law enforcement type, but they have some cool history to them. The entire Auror system was founded in 1740 by Eldritch Diggory, the minister at the time, as a way of reinforcing their handling of Dark Wizards and Witches. It has been a big tradition for at least one Diggory son to join the Auror forces. Cedric, the fifth year prefect, has an older brother that is attending the Auror Academy right now._

 _Enough of that though, that wasn't the point of this entry. Madam Bones told me that there was a theory that it would take a Parselmouth to open the entrance to the Chamber. So speaking to snakes, that's a thing. I did some quick study on it before calling it a day, today. Most every known Parseltongue to this day is thought to be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, mostly because he was so infamous for his use of the language. It's first known appearance was somewhere in the 5_ _th_ _century, it's really vaguely documented in the story about Salazar Slytherin, and only because they think Slyherin is a descendant of that particular Witch. I'll try to learn more on a day where I'm not so tired._

 _But anyway, Madam Bones said that we would need a Parseltongue to enter the chamber. She talked about getting one really well known guy over from America. Apparently, the ability isn't as frowned upon in the American States as it is here in Britain. She was mumbling about actually getting him a permit to enter the country and not be constantly harassed by the, and I quote, "Idiotic bigots of the ministry," that are everywhere according to her._

 _So there really is a lot more to the wizarding world than I ever really knew. I mean it makes sense, there couldn't be just what I have seen so far, the world is too big for there not to be so much more. But that just means there is so much more for me to learn about during the next five years. I just hope our history lessons soon gets better, because really, I'm almost as much an expert on the goblin rebellions as Binns is since he never shuts up about them._

 _This is Harry James Po_

 _Right, classes. Transfiguration is still good, we have started preparing for the end of the year exams now. The theory is a big thing during the second year, at least as far as McGonagall tell me. I've been trying to get a little ahead since I caught up, but it's proving to be a little more difficult than it should. I'm starting to think I've inherited the reverse of my dads talent for the art._

 _Charms went by like a breeze. We worked on the Disarming Charm today, and I know I_ _ **did**_ _inherit my mothers talent for charms. At least that is what Professor Flitwick keeps saying. I managed the charm on my first attempt, and even managed to grab Professor Flitwicks wand as it flew towards me. Wayne wasn't that lucky, he tried the charm out and managed to sneeze right as he finished the incantion, sending the spell flying towards the rest of us. He hit Leanne and didn't see her wand come flying towards him, it smacked him right in the nose. The red mark went nicely with the red imprint of Leanne's hand that was on his face afterwards. She didn't like being the target of stray spells._

 _DADA is getting to be a bit more interesting as we are studying up for the finals. Today we talked about Yeties, or Lockhart rambled about his moronic experience with the creatures. Worst part was that he was teaching from his book. As soon as he mentioned it, I pulled out my DADA book I bought separately at the start of the year and looked through it's information on Yeties. That at least sounded plausible… as opposed that what that goof of a teacher was sprouting._

 _History of_ _Time Waste_ _Magic was the same as usual. Binns rambled about the rebellions and only vaguely about the topic we were actually supposed to discuss. I just kept my head in my history book and left him to prattle on. He asked me a question about when the rebellion he was talking about started and when I told him he hadn't covered that part yet, he looked confused for a second before resuming his ramble about the start of the rebellion. For a ghost he is remarkably easy to trick._

 _Okay, now I'm going to bed._


	17. Chamber of Secrets and Salazar's Room

_20_ _th_ _of May 1993,  
I solemnly swear that I'm Harry James Potter Evans._

 _I think I need to buy some more notebooks, or start using my diary here for side notes. With everything I learned today I filled out the last of my current notebook, I mean all of that knowledge was locked away right beneath the school… it is the historical find of the bloody millennia!_

 _Okay, I need to start from the beginning with this one. Today Madam Bones brought in that American Wizard that was a Parseltongue and had him help her with opening the chamber. Speaking the word "open" in parseltonuge was the keyword and opened up the entrance to the chamber. I don't know much of what happened after that, only that suddenly all the Aurors in the school seemed to converge on the entrance to the chamber and multiple people split to use different fireplaces to make floo calls for specialist, at least that is what Madam Bones told me._

 _Now I managed to overhear something. They found some of the leftover skin from when the basilisk changed it. When they saw the size, apparently, they needed to call in both reinforcements and specialists in dealing with a basilisk. I don't know about the battle, only that they lost a few Aurors to its gaze and now Dumbledore is in some trouble for not having seen it sooner. I don't know how he was supposed to, the Chamber has been a legend for almost as long as the school has been standing. Opened once before it might have been, it doesn't exactly help to blame Dumbledore for not being able to find the chamber._

 _Anyway, that's not the awesome part. They invited me down to see the Chamber after they were sure it was safe, you know since I discovered the entrance and all. It was amazing to see, huge stone pillars with water running underneath you as you walked along a pathway. There was a huge statue, presumably of Salazar Slytherin himself. I looked around for I don't know how long until I came upon a small crack in the wall. When one of the Auror's investigated it, he found a hidden door. Apparently it had a blood lock on it. So here's the kicker, because I didn't know what it was, I ran my finger over it and it opened!_

 _Now they are saying I might distantly be related to Slytherin, but I know better. Behind the door was a study with a still image of the founder himself. Salazar looked pretty calm in the image, I can't see him as a crazed blood purist, he wasn't either, I found out. The best part about the entire place though? Madam Bones said that because of the blood lock, and because I could open it, it means that everything in there is mine by right of inheritance. They couldn't take any of it without my consent._

 _The first thing I found was an old note, addressed simply to whomever opened the door. When I opened it, I realized why I could open the door. The note was from Salazar, and it said that he had charmed the lock so the blood of any of the four may open it, meaning I might not be descendent of Slytherin, but one of the other three. It went on to say that this study contained most of the knowledge that Slytherin himself had collected and that I was to treasure it, or donate it to the school for future learning, I think I will do that… when I have read it all._

 _This is where it gets really weird though. I read through some of his notebooks, and more than once they mention his son, Salazar Slytherin the second. I think that once this gets out, we might have many history books to correct. From the notebook, what little of it was still readable, it seems that it was not Salazar Slytherin the older that had a fight with Godric Gryffindor, but his son. Oh and get this, Salazar Slytherin II didn't fight with Godric Gryffindor either… he fought with Godric's son, Godric Gryffindor II. The entire history of Slytherin House's conflict with Gryffindor's house is based around the wrong set of people. Because according to these notes, Salazar and Godric were like brothers._

 _There's so much more I learned that I can't fit it all in here without risking me having to buy an extra diary because I filled this up with research notes. However, I need to write this; inside the study was a small shrine that held both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw emblem, I couldn't quite figure out what it meant, but I suspect the two founders might have been a little closer than we all thought._

 _Though I'm surprised by how little there actually was left in the study. What he left behind seems to have been so for the explicit reason to let someone else find it eventually. The books in there, though some might seem dark, are all very educational in nature. He even wrote a few of them. The notes that he left behind on his research is all something that might actually help us out these days. His notebook seems to be more a personal gift for whomever finds it, I mean, it even says so once you open the book._

" _To whomever discovers this notebook, you may count it among your possessions for I have no further use of it. Read it and ensure that you never may be tempted to repeat some of my costly failures. I hope this found you well, heir of the four." Signed by the man himself. So yeah, I think I'm going to keep this. The school, museum, historians or whoever can have the rest. This is mine._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans, heir of the four, going to bed!_

Harry covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the snort despite being alone. He had been so high on adrenaline when he wrote this bit that he could barely sleep afterwards. Indeed he is an heir of the four, but not the only one after all. Glancing over towards his bed, he looked upon the mentioned notebook. He had kept it close all these years, and wasn't intending to let it go. Heir of Slytherin he might not have been, but that doesn't mean he would just hand it over to the real Heir of Slytherin… even though she had been begging him to do so for a while now.

With a grin he flipped the pages in his dairy, browsing through all those slow days where he didn't have much more to say than a few lines about classes or his latest run in with Tracey that left him wondering about why he felt odd around her. Then he came upon something he remembered vividly, the 14th of June 1993, the day he got an Order of Merlin Second Class for his part in uncovering the Chamber of Secrets.


	18. Order of Merlin, Second Class

_14_ _th_ _of June 1993,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans_

 _I got my order of Merlin, Second Class, today. I expected the ceremony to be a little more... interesting? For what it was it really wasn't all that interesting, or that big of an affair really. Professor Sprout and Headmaster Dumbledore accompanied me to the ministry where a small press conference was held that explained why I was receiving the reward. Then Minister Fudge said some nice words about me, and then a good portion about himself, before finally mentioning the DMLE's involvement in the entire thing._

 _Once everyone had calmed down and had been allowed to ask a few questions, I was asked to stand up and go forward. Professor Dumbledore, as a holder of the Order of Merlin First Class, he was going to pin my medal on me. A small thing made of silver, as opposed to the golden one, Dumbledore was wearing on his abhorrently colored robes._

 _After that it was all pretty boring. We went to a small dinner to celebrate and then all the grown ups could spend some time talking to one another. I just stuck to myself most of the night, mostly because everyone that tried to talk to me wanted something from me in the end. I knew that being the so called "Boy-Who-Lived" would come with some problems. But bloody hell, really? That many people trying to kiss my arse just so they can get some statement or something like that?_

 _I'm never going into politics. I'm going to bury myself in a library somewhere and study history. That sounds like a good idea, much better than having to deal with all the constant prattling going on with the adults. I did find it a little funny that Dumbledore looked just as bored as me. Whenever someone new stepped up to him they would begin talking and I could see Dumbledore's wish to just leave. I wonder if he would have done it._

 _Thankfully I managed to give us both an excuse to leave. After all I am only twelve, I need my full nights sleep. Dumbledore caught what I wanted to do and announced that we would be leaving for the night, it wouldn't look a good example to the students if the Headmaster stayed out until late night. So yeah, that was how my day was spent today. Among adults that acted like schoolyard snitches and bored elderly people that looked more interested in dying._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_


	19. Third Year Start!

_1_ _st_ _of September 1993,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans_

 _Okay, I'm going to start from one end this time. When I got back to the Dursley's this summer, everything was okay. Petunia and I talked a little more about my parents, she felt I was old enough now to understand some of the more dangerous choices they took. That was all well and good. Then we had the rest of the summer… I've never been so bored in all my life. The Wizarding newspaper arrived for me and my aunt asked to see it, like she usually does, and then halfway through it she screams and drops the paper._

 _Next thing I know I'm getting told that I can't go outside on my own, I can't go to Diagon Alley or write to my friends. Then Hedwig flies out and come back a day later with a letter from Daphne, apparently Sirius Black escaped from prison. There is an agreement that he is going to come for me, apparently, and that is why everyone wants me to stay indoors._

 _That was all well and good until the day I had to pick up my school supplies. I was almost mobbed in the Leaky Cauldron by my friends. Mr. and Ms. Greengrass were kind enough to be our escorts for the day, but bloody hell, Ms. Greengrass wouldn't leave me out of her sight for more than a minute at a time! If I hadn't gone to the loo I don't think I would have had a moment to myself that day!_

 _Then there was the bloody train trip. Everyone and their uncle came to our compartment and asked me all sorts of questions about Sirius Black and if I knew him or something in the direction. Whenever someone began asking about my parents in the same vein, Daphne or Tracey would force them out of the compartment and Anthony was looking just as lost as me through the entire thing._

 _Then we finally got to Hogwarts and got the sorting out of the way. Food was great, as usual, and it was nice catching up with everyone again. Susan was sending me worried looks and asked me about Sirius Black a few times, when I asked her why everyone was asking me about it she said that someone else would explain it later._

 _So that leads us to here and now. I've been racking my brain over why everyone is so worried about Sirius Black. I know he was the one that betrayed my parents to Voldemort, and I hate him for it, but everyone is acting like he is going to show up at Hogwarts gates tomorrow and starting tossing killing curses everywhere in an attempt to get at me. If he does, I hope he nails Binns, I am curious if a ghost can die twice._

 _I'll figure out more tomorrow, if no one wants to answer me, then I'll force some answers. Even if I have to start going through every newspaper from after the attack on my parents until now._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_

Harry sat in silence for a moment and observed the page, weighing within himself just how big an impact the next page of his diary would have one the rest of his life. It was such a confusing time for him, his third year, and Sirius probably couldn't even be considered the biggest part of it. Though he was quite sure that some people would argue otherwise.

With a slight frown he flipped the page and saw how many times he had scratched out the beginning of his sentence, he had had a lot of trouble starting out on that night. Who wouldn't have?

* * *

 **A/N: Double upload! Because chapter 18 is short as hell (This ain't tons better in that department tho.) Weeeeeee**


	20. What is a Godfather?

_1st of September 1st_ _2_ _nd_ _of September 1993  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _I have a_ _  
I found out  
Someone told me  
Sirius is_

 _I don't know what to write. Sirius Black, the man that betrayed my parents to Voldemort, is my godfather._

 _I mean I knew that from my trip to Gringotts with Tonks. But still, I don't think I quite understood just how big a thing his betrayal really was. Tonks explained it to me today. In the wizarding world, being made someone's godfather is more than just a vow and a promise to protect the child or raise it in case of the parent's death. It's a magical vow you make, if you at any point do something to harm the child purposely, you will lose your magic and die._

 _But if Sirius truly is my godfather, then how is he still alive if he betrayed my parents? When I asked Tonks about this, she did not have an answer either. There were more than a few experts that looked into it, at least according to Tonks, and none of them could understand just how it was that he survived. Honestly? I'm starting to doubt whatever he really betrayed them or not. Thinking about it, Tonks told me that Sirius and my dad were like brothers and would rather die before harming the other._

 _I need to look deeper into this. There's definitely something fishy going on with this entire thing. From what little I've been able to find about the attack on my family that night, what little_ _ **truthful**_ _material I could find, there isn't really anyone that knows exactly what went down afterwards. They only found Sirius standing amongst some dead muggles while rambling that he killed my parents. Maybe I can get a hold of his court case, that should shed a little more light on this entire thing._

 _Now completely depressing thoughts out of the way, a bit more on the positive side. First day of classes was great. Our new DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, is really amazing. But then again, compared to Lockhart last year it really wasn't that hard. He also knew my parents, he showed me an old picture of the three of them from my parents wedding. I'm hoping to learn more about them form him as the year goes on. He didn't want to comment when I asked about Sirius, he said that the memories were too painful._

 _Transfiguration, Charms and History is the same usual. The spells are little more advanced and our electives are starting tomorrow, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes in my case, as I couldn't really see a use for the other classes. Bless Hagrid and his happy self, but I really can't see a use for Care for Magical creatures right now, maybe I'll change my mind when I'm facing down an angry hyppogryff in the future, but not today._

 _Well, I've got my work cut out for me for the next long while.  
This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_


	21. Sirius Black and Holy Crap!

_31_ _st_ _of October 1993  
I solemnly swear that I'm Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Another day, another curveball from life. So I met Sirius Black today, and I'm still alive. I didn't exactly think that I could be more surprised by there we have it, today topped it all._

 _I was outside, hiding away I suppose, from the dinner inside. I still can't handle Halloween that well. I was walking around the school grounds and just tried to pass time until I could sneak back inside and go to bed. I'm sure Professor Sprout will understand when I talk to her tomorrow. But that wasn't the important part. I ended up near an old tree and found a hole near the roots. Dumb as I am, I decided to see where the tunnel led. When I came out of the hole, it was easy enough to recognize the building from the inside as the Shrieking Shack._

 _That's when crazy began._

* * *

Harry stood frozen, just ahead of him was a huge shaggy black dog. Honestly he wasn't sure if it was a wolf or a dog, but dog made more sense to him for some reason. The thing was asleep, thankfully, so he figured he could just get back into the tunnel and then run as fast as he could back towards Hogwarts.

Just as he stepped back, his foot met one of the small stones from inside the passage. The force of his heel was enough to knock it into the earthen passage, sending a small echo through the room. Enough for the dog to open its eyes and turn them upon him.

He was about to run, to scream and throw every spell he could, but then the dog stood up and stared at him. For the shortest of moments, Harry could swear that he saw deep regret in those yellow eyes. Then he felt a lump in his throat as the dog suddenly began transforming. Before his eyes the black fur turned into a long dusty trench coat that sat upon the frail form of one Sirius Black.

Grey eyes stared into his green and Harry saw something he wasn't expecting. Tears. Sirius Black raised a hand as if to speak, only for him to clutch it around his mouth in an attempt to stifle a quiet sob. He looked down for all but a moment before staring back at Harry.

"Harry…?" his voice was hoarse and crude, as if someone had been grinding against his vocal cords.

"Stay back!" Harry yelled in defense as he drew his wand and pointed it straight at the other man's chest.

"You look so much like James… but those eyes, they are pure Lily…" Sirius voice was quivering and he looked like he wanted to walk forward, but something was stopping him.

"Don't you dare!" Harry exclaimed, "Don't you dare say their names! Not after what you did!"

Sirius reeled back as if struck. His eyes found Harry's once more and he tried to see anything in there that might allow him to speak without risking getting cursed by his godson.

"Please, Harry…" he begged, "I didn't do it, I could never betray them."

Harry's wand didn't waver, he kept it pointed at Sirius' chest while he looked to be in thought. He didn't know whatever to believe the man or not. All research he had done up until today was validating the man, Sirius Black had been a promising Auror and was close friends to James Potter, an equally promising Auror. Then the betrayal had come, but nothing was making sense.

"Prove it!" Harry yelled, "I want a magical oath!"

Harry was expecting him to refuse, that would prove that he truly was his parent's betrayer. That would give him enough reason to stun the man and drag him to the DMLE and get him sent straight back to prison. But to his surprise, that didn't happen. Instead, Sirius withdrew an old black oak wand from his pocket and held it in the air.

"I swear on my magic that I, Sirius Orion Black, did never and would never betray James Potter and Lily Potter. If I lie, let my magic be drained and my life forfeit. So mote it be!"

A small flash of white appeared around Sirius, when it subsided the man was still there as alive as before. A muttered Lumos lit the tip of his wand and a weak mutter of Nox quelled the light once again. Those grey eyes found Harry once again, an expecting look in them.

"So it's true, you really didn't betray them?" Harry half asked, half stated as his wand lowered ever so slightly.

"I could never harm James; he was my brother in all but blood. I'm your godfather for merlin's sake! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't hurt you without killing myself."

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have found a way around it. So what really happened that night?"

Sirius' eyes darkened as he spoke, "I was too late that night, when I arrived all that was left was the corpse of James and Lily. You were crying in your mother's arms and I took you without thinking. Hagrid showed up and told me that Dumbledore had asked him to get you. I gave you to Hagrid, I wanted to go and get the one who betrayed your parents."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Harry intoned.

Sirius nodded and a growl escaped him, "That rat. Your parents were hiding under a special charm called the Fidelius Charm, it hides an area away from sight and memory. Only those that know the secret would ever be able to find it or speak of it. Your parents wanted to make me their Secret Keeper, but I thought it was too obvious, so I suggested Peter instead… only for him to turn around and tell Voldemort the instant we weren't looking."

"Why didn't you come back for me? Why didn't you tell anyone what happened?"

Sirius shoulders slumped and suddenly he looked much older, "I didn't think. When I went after Peter I chased him through the streets, when he was finally too tired to run any longer… he blew up a gas main in the street and killed twelve muggles, bastard even cut off his own finger to make it look like I killed him! By the time the Auror's arrived… I was rambling that I had killed James and Lily."

"Because you wanted to switch with Pettigrew…" Harry stated as his wand fell completely at his side.

Sirius nodded, "They stunned me, and when I woke up I was in Azkaban and no matter what I yelled or how much I yelled, no one cared and no one listened."

Harry didn't know what to say. The man in front of him didn't present the front of some mad murderer, he looked like a broken man that had lost everything within the span of a few hours. Without really thinking about it, Harry went over and hugged him, waiting patiently for his tears to stop.

* * *

 _Once Sirius was okay again, he told me that I had to get back to Hogwarts and that he would stay in the shack and wait for me to come back, if I wanted to._

 _I think I want to. He is perhaps the one that will know the most about my mom and dad, more than Professor Lupin. Of course I have a suspicion that Professor Lupin might already know that Sirius is right outside of the school. But I think I have a plan, I'm going to send a letter to Amelia Bones once again, and tell her that I might have found some information about Sirius, with a little luck I can convince her to listen to him._

 _There was the matter of why Sirius came to Hogwarts, he told me about Peter Pettigrew and how he has been hiding as a rat all these years, specifically the rat of Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor. I'll have to add that to the letter to Amelia Bones, maybe they can snatch him up before he manages to get away._

 _I don't really know what else to do; this entire thing is almost too much for me to handle. If this turns out alright, I might have more family. I really hope that turns out to be true._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_

Tapping the table with his finger, Harry mulled over the entry in his mind. He sent the letter the next day, Amelia responded quickly and he actually convinced her to let Sirius speak. She had hit Sirius with a body bind and only allowed him to speak long enough to reveal what really happened that night. When Sirius mentioned he hadn't gotten a trial, Amelia had blown a gasket and had promised Harry that there would be justice.

To mention justice… Peter was caught the same day Amelia showed up. She had marched straight into the boys third year dorm of Gryffindor and handed out stunning hexes like they were candy, until all there was left was a stunned rat.

A little over two weeks later, that trial happened. Flipping to the page, Harry's eyes steeled a little as he read the opening paragraph.


	22. The Trial

_15_ _th_ _of November 1993,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Sirius is free and Pettigrew is dead._

 _I hadn't seen Sirius until today. Madam Bones kept telling me that it was for both our safety that he was kept in a ministry holding cell, I'm not sure if I believe it. It doesn't matter. What matters is the trail that happened today._

 _I got to the Ministry a little early, Tonks came through for me once again and took me there. She wanted to be there as well, she is related to Sirius Black through her mother Andromeda Black, so she was also curious about whatever he would be free after today. We were shown into the viewing area of the Wizengamot chamber. Once every member had been seated, Dumbledore stood up and began the trial._

 _Madam Bones spent a great deal of time establishing the timeline for the night, going as far as to bring in a mixture of her own memories and those of Sirius. Once everything had been shown, and some of the members of the Wizengamot has asked some rather stupid questions, they finally brought in Sirius. They gave him something called Veritaserum, a potion that makes it so you can only tell the truth, and then began asking him questions._

 _They asked him where he was at the start of the night, how he got to Godric's Hollow, what state he found my parents in. Then they asked him about handing me over to Hagrid, about following Pettigrew out into the streets and chasing him down. Finally, they began asking if he was a Death Eater or a follower of Voldemort in any way. The answers Sirius gave were… colorful, and I'm not sure I can even write some of them._

 _Apparently in the Wizarding world there is a difference from how a muggle trial goes. Once Madam Bones had asked her question, the "floor" was opened for the gathered members to ask their own questions. Some of them quickly showed that they were just trying to make Sirius seem like the bad guy, or maybe make him give an answer that would send him back to Azkaban, thankfully Dumbledore didn't allow that to continue. Once everyone had asked their questions, a vote was held. Out of the 159 votes of the Wizengamot, 91 of them voted for Sirius Innocence and the remaining 68 voted for his guilt. Majority ruled that Sirius was innocent so he was freed on the spot._

 _Then came Pettigrew's trial. He was placed under Veritaserum and then the questions began. One after another I saw Madam Bones dig him into a deeper and deeper hole. When she was finished only two from the "floor" had questions for the shaking man. The first one built his coffin when he asked how long Pettigrew had been a spy for Voldemort during the war, and the second hammered in the nails with his question of "would you do it again."_

 _He would, to save his own sorry arse, he would betray my parents again._

 _Then they brought out the Dementor… horrifying thing that looked like it froze the air around it. I felt horrible just looking at it. Tonks explained to me that they feed of negative emotions and they bring up your worst nightmares, and then, in the end, they suck out your soul. This is exactly what I saw happen to Pettigrew. A vote was cast for his execution._

 _132 votes for, 27 votes against. And those were only because they wanted him to suffer for what he did._

 _Once they had removed Pettigrew's body, I was allowed down there. Sirius grabbed me up in a hug and loudly proclaimed that he was going to give me the best Christmas that I had ever had, both because we were celebrating the holiday, but also because we had to celebrate that Sirius had finally gotten his family back. It got a little awkward when Tonks stepped forward and greeted Sirius. Though he was cool about it, he thanked her for looking after me and even told her to pass on a message to her mother. Sirius first official act was apparently to reinstate them into the Black Family… I'm not really sure what that is about, but I'm sure Tonks will tell me if I ask her._

 _After the trials, Tonks escorted me back to Hogwarts and gave me a hug, telling me that she was happy for me that I got my Godfather back. I waved her off and then I came up here. Next thing on the list? Go to bed, so that's what I will do._

Harry grinned again, he hadn't signed off like usual, mostly because he was so tired when he finally got back to Hogwarts that he had had trouble just writing this entry. That night he had nightmare about Dementors, for the first and last time since then. Sitting here now, it actually worried him a little just how… detached he had been from seeing a man die. The pressure on a lot of the writing was really light as well, almost erasing some of the words. It had all worked out in the end, and indeed, Sirius had given him an awesome Christmas.


	23. The Family I never knew

_24_ _th_ _of December 1993,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _I don't think I have gotten this many Christmas presents before! Today has been absolutely amazing. When Sirius said he was going to give me the greatest Christmas ever, he certainly meant it. I mean, I woke up this morning and went downstairs to get some breakfast, only to get assaulted with the entire house being covered in Christmas decorations! I don't know how Sirius managed to turn this dark dreary house into something festive, but bloody hell if it didn't work!_

 _I got another shock when I stepped into the living room. I was looking at the tree, it is amazing, when someone grabbed me from behind and gave me a hug. I don't know if I'm supposed to feel proud that I knew it was Tonks before she said anything, she seemed a little put out that I could tell it was her. Apparently, she had wanted to surprise me. Of course I was, I mean I didn't think we would be spending Christmas together, that's awesome!_

 _I also got to meet her mother, Andromeda, or Andi as Sirius calls her. Tonks looks so much like her mother that it's scary, the only different was that Andromeda looked a little older and had black hair instead of Tonks' ever changing variety of color. Then I met her husband, Ted Tonks. Ted is really cool, he is a muggleborn Wizard and knows all these amazing things. He is also a lawyer, something Sirius found quite funny… apparently there was something about Andromeda and what Sirius called a "misguided youth"… whatever it was, it made Andromeda hit Sirius with quite a few Stinging Hexes._

 _We spent the entire day together, Andi and Ted were really interested in my life and how I had been. Andi had known my mother for a short while and was saddened that she couldn't adopt me. She also explained to me why I was placed with Dursleys. Dumbledore had brought my case to the Wizengamot and there were simply too many people out to profit from me being the Boy-who-lived, so Andi had suggested to Dumbledore, in secret, that I be placed with Petunia. Dumbledore hadn't seen another way out and he, reluctantly Andi added, placed me with Petunia. Turned out he had warned Andi that I would be watched every day until I began Hogwarts, and if there was even the slightest sight of mistreatment, I was getting removed._

 _Honestly, I'm pretty happy that it didn't happen. Aunt Petunia might not have been the perfect parental figure, but she loves me in her own way, even if she only showed it when we spoke about my mother._

 _When it came time to eat dinner, Sirius joyfully showed us the amazing feast that his house elf, an old grumpy one named Kreacher, had prepared for us. It tasted great, even better than anything I have gotten at Hogwarts before. I might have ended up in a bit of a food fight with Tonks, and we might kind of have gotten an earful from Andromeda about it._

 _Then came my second most favorite part of the night, presents! Sirius alone gave me thirteen presents._

" _One of each year I missed while in Azkaban," was his explanation._

 _Andi and Ted got me an old history book after hearing from Tonks that I really liked old Wizarding History. It is one a kind and hand written by some old Wizard from America that went around the world and gathered legends from all sorts of countries, I can't wait to read it later!_

 _Tonks got me my own gift, it was a small mirror. I didn't get at first, at least not until Tonks took out her own and told me that the two were linked and all I had to do was say her name into the mirror and then hers would heat up slightly to alert her that I was calling. She said I can use it whenever I need to talk or just want to see her, she did say that she might not be able to get it every time because of her training as an Auror._

 _I didn't get any gifts for Andi and Ted, they said I didn't have to worry about it, but I will get them a gift once I get the chance! I did get something for Tonks though. She seemed to love her new dragon skin boots and gloves with matching basilisk skin battle-robe. I have to get Sirius something even better than a bottle of his favorite Fire Whisky for telling me about how Auror's need to buy their own robes once they graduate from the academy. Sirius as an Auror… it doesn't fit with his behavior._

 _Andi, Ted and Tonks are sleeping here tonight so we can go out together tomorrow as well. I'm really looking forward to it! Tonks did tell me not to peek at her tonight… I would never do that! And of course Sirius had to go and tell me that he knew of a sneaky way to peek as well! Who does he think I am!?_

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_

Harry chuckled slightly as he read the last bit. He had already been attracted to Tonks quite a bit, and his hormones had begun kicking into gear right around that time. So of course having both Tonks, the target of his affection, and Sirius teasing him about peeking on a beautiful girl… well it didn't help at all with the situation. With a slight whistle he flipped the page and smiled even wider, December 25th was a hallmark day for his younger self, and with good reason!


	24. Tonks is Amazing

_25_ _th_ _of December 1993,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Tonks is amazing. I think I have said that before, but I will not ever be able to say it enough._

 _I woke up today and almost ran down stairs to see if anyone else was awake. Ted was sitting in the living room, a newspaper in his hands and a cup of coffee next to him. We spoke for a while about his job as a Lawyer, how it was working as a magical attorney and some of the cases he had worked on in the past. I asked him about Tonks name and why she hated it. He just laughed a little and told me it meant "gift from the fairies" and that Andi had loved the name. Tonks hated it because some kids made fun of her for it in the past. I think it's beautiful, but I didn't tell Ted that._

 _Sirius came down a little while later and joined us in the living room. I asked him about the Black Family in a little more detail and he told me about some of their history, how they were descendants from a long line of Witches and Wizards, no one really knew just how far back the tree went, but as far as everyone knew there were Blacks even in the time of the Founders. I keep getting more and more things to look for in the History books, if I'm not careful it might end up taking my entire life!_

 _Andi and Tonks joined us a little later and then we all ate breakfast together while Sirius talked about the plans for today. We were going out to eat tonight at some fancy restaurant in muggle London, reservations had been taken care of, and before that we were going to go shopping for a few things in Diagon Alley, and perhaps in a few shops in London as well._

 _It meant that I could look for a gift for Andi and Ted, as well as find something else for Sirius to thank him for his help with my gift for Tonks._

 _Once we were in Diagon Alley, I went off with Tonks to look for a gift for her parents. She suggested that I wait until London to buy for her dad; he had a hobby with woodcarving, so if I could find him some rare wood to work with that would make his day. As for her mom, she suggested that I look into getting some rare potions ingredients; Andromeda is a potioneer in her free time. I think it's a good thing that I inherited some money from my parents, else I might have had a little trouble getting some of those gifts._

 _Once we were done in the Alley, we all went out into London and spent a great deal of time walking around and enjoying the sights in muggle London. Every so often we came by a store that either Andi or Tonks wanted to go into and that usually ended up with Sirius, Ted and I standing outside and waiting patiently while those two went on their own little adventure. I'm not sure what they bought, all I know is that when they came out of the last store, Tonks was redder than a tomato and Sirius kept making odd jokes about buying something for a certain someone… I wonder if they have realized I'm not a kid anymore, I do understand that she was buying underwear, but why in Merlin's name would Tonks buy women's underwear for someone else?_

 _I don't know how Sirius got a reservation at such a fancy restaurant, but I won't complain. Before we went in, Sirius did transfigure his own clothes into a muggle tuxedo, and then mine into a smaller version. Ted did the same with his own clothes and Andi transfigured hers into a beautiful dress. Tonks used her metamorphagus abilities to change her outfit into a really beautiful dress._

Oh how long had Harry sat in silence after he had written that particular sentence. Tonks had not just made her dress beautiful; she had made it completely stunning. A one-piece dress with a single shoulder strap going over he left shoulder, leading down into an open back that flowed perfectly into the length of the dress that reached just a few inches off the ground. Adding unto it was a startling ocean blue color that went hand in hand with a set of azure eyes that Harry could have sworn, at the time, had bored straight into his soul.

 _The dinner was… great, I suppose. After the feast yesterday, I don't really think anything could follow it up no matter how much they tried. There was some conversation as we ate, Tonks spoke about the Auror academy and I talked about my year at Hogwarts so far. Sirius didn't have much to talk about, he did entertain us with stories about his own youth and some of the things he had gotten into with my father._

 _After dinner we went back home and Sirius announced that he was retiring early tonight, the wine from the restaurant had made him a little tipsy he claimed. Andi and Ted did the same, citing that they had to sleep off their own share of the wine. Tonks just grinned at me and told me she was going to bed as well, then she followed me up to my room to say goodnight._

 _When we got to my door, she took out her wand and pointed up to the top of the doorframe after I had opened the door._

* * *

Harry looked up and tried to see whatever it was Tonks was pointing at. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the small green and white flower hanging there. He remembered it vividly from his first kiss with Tracey.

Looking down, Harry barely had time to react before he felt Tonks warm, soft lips coming into contact with his own. It lasted barely a second but for that one glorious moment; it felt as if his world exploded into color and sound. All he could do was stare straight ahead, stunned, as Tonks withdrew with a small, but bright, smile on her face and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Thanks for the gift, Harry." She whispered before turning around and waltzing back to her room, hips swaying just enough for Harry to notice.

When he could finally think straight again, Harry walked into his room and flopped down on the bed. Half an hour passed by with Harry just trying to process the kiss before he finally sat up again. With a wonky smile on his lips, he went over to his desk, pulled out his diary, inked his pen and began writing.

* * *

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_

That was his first real kiss with Tonks, and Merlin knows that he would compare every other kiss he received in the future to that one. With a chuckle, Harry turned the pages a few times; reading through the rest of his entries for Christmas and a particular entry stopped him in January. This was the time he had gotten completely caught off guard by Tracy… again.

* * *

 **A/N: Quuuuuick note. My Dumb ass didn't know about the Christmas traditions in Great Britain, so I didn't know that you guys opened the presents on the 25** **th** **. So in this story… you guys are opening presents on the 24** **th** **. This is how my family does it (I'm Danish, so x2 reason to hate me for plenty of people.) so that is how the story does it. Sorry for those who find it confusing! See you tomorrow!**


	25. I have or had a girlfriend!

_18_ _th_ _of January 1994,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Tracey Davis has to be the strangest girl I have ever met in my life! Today I wake in a relatively good mood. I mean, I had to have Potions at the end of the day and so I have to deal with Snape, but aside from that, I was feeling fine! Then I get down to breakfast and greet Anthony along the way, we split up and go to our separate tables and then I look over to the Slytherin table to see if I can spot Daphne or Tracey._

 _Sure enough, I see both of them sitting there. When they see me, they suddenly huff and turn away from me with frowns on their faces. That confused me already, but then we get a little further into the day and get through some of our classes. Transfiguration went well; I managed the assignment pretty easily today since it was inanimate object to inanimate object, something I excel a little more at than inanimate to animate. The entire class I'm trying to figure out if I did something to anger Tracey or Daphne, because really, angering one is angering the other._

 _Then I get to Ancient Runes, a class I share with Daphne, and she won't even talk to me! I sit by Anthony and ask him if he knows what's going on and then he suddenly goes all quiet and tries to avoid my eyes. I kept asking him until he relented and said that he might, by accident, have mentioned my little incident with Tonks over Christmas. That I didn't mind as much, I shared it with Anthony because he is my best friend, but when I asked him why that would matter, he said that Tracey suddenly got all sad and then ran from the room and Daphne glared at him as she left to follow her._

 _Okay, one more piece of the puzzle right there. So Tracey is angry/sad over my kiss from Tonks, but why would that be? I mean did she like me? I know she kissed me, and that we have had a few nice moments since then and I do think she is cute, but still… why would she get so sad or angry over it? I would find out later, after Potions._

 _I went down to dinner and ate in relative silence, trying to find out how I could get to talk with either Tracey or Daphne before we all went to our separate common rooms for the night. I decided to just go to our usual meeting spot and then hope for the best. Luckily for me, it turned out the girls must have had the same idea because they arrived only fifteen minutes after me._

 _When I asked why Tracey was sad over the kiss, she suddenly began yelling at me that I was an insensitive prick and a cheater and that I could go die in hell. She left the room and left me alone with Daphne who, thank merlin, explained everything to me through her glare. Tracey had thought, I don't know why, that our one kiss and that I called her cute after Malfoy had been his usual prick self, that we were apparently dating and as such I was her boyfriend. Why wasn't I informed?! Do I want to be Tracey's boyfriend? Sure, I would love to try at least, fat chance of that now._

 _I told Daphne that I didn't know and she had already guessed that. She promised me that she would talk with Tracey and try and explain my side of the story. I hope it works, I really don't want to lose Tracey as a friend, not over some misunderstanding from both of us._

 _I don't really know what else to do about it today, not that I can either, so I just hope that Daphne will be able to talk with her._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. That had been a hectic day. Daphne had indeed spoken with Tracey and explained. The next day the two of them, him and Tracey that is, had sat down and talked for a long time about it. They had revealed to each other that they liked one another, but Tracey realized that Harry must have liked Tonks more and that she didn't think they should try for a real relationship, they still tried and failed, but they tried. Tracey had asked for a few days of time and he had gone along with it. They were still friends, thank Merlin for that, but that will always be a sore topic for both of them.


	26. Girls are really difficult

_17_ _th_ _of June 1994,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _You'd think that five months would be enough time for two people to get past a little awkward mistake. That is really not the case here. Tracey and I still can't talk to each other properly or be in the same room alone without somehow becoming extremely uncomfortable. We tried, we really did. The relationship ran its course and we both agreed that we weren't going to work. So how come we still can't seem to hold a straight conversation with each other?_

 _It really came to a head today too. After breakfast I was heading off to Arithmancy and along the way I saw Tracey, I guess I wasn't all that awake yet because I yelled out to her like I usually would and she just froze up completely. When I caught up with her I suddenly lost every word I had on my tongue and couldn't figure out what to say. I just ended up stammering out a good morning quickly followed by her returning it in a whisper. Then there was a long awkward walk to the classroom followed by us taking seats in the opposite ends of the classroom._

 _I didn't think that it could get any worse, but of course the universe was just out to prove me wrong once again today. After classes I did homework with Anthony in the library and then we just sped down to dinner so we wouldn't miss it. As we reached the great hall we heard a commotion going on inside. Malfoy was on one of his usual rants about his superiority and how is father was connected, bla, bla, bla. Then he suddenly began talking about how Hogwarts shouldn't be allowing blood traitors in this prestigious school. Of course Tracey rounded on him and then I, in my infinite wisdom, decided to butt in when Malfoy began barking back._

* * *

"What would some little blood traitor like you Davis even know about it?" Malfoy sneered towards the mentioned brunette.

"That's rich coming from you Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he walked up next to Daphne whom had stood a little behind Tracey.

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?" the Malfoy heir sneered once again.

"I mean, doesn't your family come from a long line of shit farmers? I figured that was why you always had your hair like that; you have a surplus of feces lying around to get that perfect greasy look! I mean, the Davis family have been around since the time of Merlin… your family were still wading through cow manure at that time." Harry yelled back.

"Protecting your little traitor girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy growled.

"What?!" Yelled Tracey as Daphne had to physically restrain her best friend.

"Everyone knows that you two have been snogging in the cupboards for the last few months. So of course Potter would stick up for you, he didn't want to risk losing you… I mean with standards like Potter, you really can't get much higher than a blood traitor." Malfoy replied haughtily as he glared at Harry.

Harry really wanted to reach for his wand and hex that look of Draco's face, but he couldn't risk firing here in the great hall, not when the teachers were going to arrive any moment now.

"We broke up; you know that Malfoy. You didn't shut up about it for two weeks. I didn't know you were so interested in my love life though, Draco. Sorry, but I don't swing that way." Harry finally retorted with a slight bit of disgust showing on his face.

Most of the gathered boys either laughed or gagged at the idea of Draco being even the slightest bit interested in men, and more than a few of them moved away from him, especially the Slytherins.

"You son of a mudblood!" Draco yelled in red-faced rage, "I'm sure you still have to beg a slag like Davis to show some attention to you, else I'm sure you would never get near any other girl!"

Harry shrugged in response, the sound of the teachers arriving stifling his harsher (read: violent) reply, "Watch how you speak about my friends Draco, who knows what could happened if you don't watch your mouth."

The threat hung loosely in the air and everyone was watching both the two boys and the teachers that had just entered the great hall.

"Potter!" Snape yelled, "Stop threatening my snakes, and that will be 10 points from Hufflepuff for threatening another student!"

"What, and Draco doesn't get punished for calling me a "son of a mudblood", or calling Tracey a slag?" Harry yelled in anger, forgetting for a moment that he was yelling at a teacher.

"Is this true, Miss Davis?" Professor McGonagall asked, her expression threatening immediate punishment to anyone that would dare lie about this.

"It's true Professor. Draco was badmouthing half-bloods and then when Tracey began arguing back, Harry stepped in and Draco began yelling at Harry, calling him that filthy curse, as well as that horrible name to Tracey." A young brunette, Hermione from Gryffindor, said to her head of house.

"Anyone supports this?" McGonagall asked out into the great hall.

A few other students raised their voices in confirmation and McGonagall turned her stare towards a now slightly shaking Malfoy Heir.

"Mr. Malfoy! That will be 10 points from Slyhterin for _each_ of those horrible names. Then you will serve detention with me for the next week!" McGonagall announced.

Snape looked like he wanted to protest, but one looked from McGonagall made the head of Slytherin house back down quickly.

Once everything had calmed back down, Harry was left alongside Travey who was staring at him harshly.

"I don't need you to watch out for me!" she yelled before storming out of the great hall, leaving a stunned and confused Harry behind.

* * *

 _I didn't see her for the rest of the day, and from what little I could get out of Daphne, it would seem that Tracey was still dealing with some lingering feelings for me and helping her like that felt like I was giving her false hope that I might still feel something for her as well. I think I need to take Anthony's advice and just give her as much space as she wants until she is ready to talk to me again._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed._

That had definitely not been a bright moment in their history together. The last two days of the year, Harry didn't talk to Tracey and even told himself that he wouldn't talk to her either through the summer. If she contacted him, then sure, he would answer, but otherwise he would keep to himself and enjoy the trip to France he had planned with his Godfather. With a little smile, Harry flipped the pages past his birthday, not much about turning fourteen, and stopped as he reached the entry from his second day in France. The day he met the Delacour family.


	27. Sirius Black, Godfather and France?

_6_ _th_ _of July 1994,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _France is great, a beautiful city and the magical parts of it is truly amazing. Today was a little different though. Sirius wanted me to come with him to meet and old friend of his from his Auror days. Turns out that Sirius did take a few trips out of the country while he was working for the DMLE, something about a few British wizards escaping to France._

 _It sounded fine to me, figured I could learn a few new things and maybe this friend of Sirius would have some great stories about my godfather I could use to blackmail him later, like the next time he tries to get on my case about Tonks and me._

 _We arrived at the mansion, yes, mansion, and Sirius just sauntered up to the front door like he didn't have a care in the world and yelled at the top of his lungs for a guy named Andre, the head of the Delacour family as I would learn. Said man opened the door for us and then I was unfortunately forced to witness two fully grown men decline into children as they started by slapping each other's arms and then within two minutes it had devolved into them lying in the grass choking each other._

 _I wasn't the only one to witness this. Andre's oldest daughter, Fleur Delacour stood in the doorframe and looked every bit as disappointed in her father as I looked in my Godfather._

* * *

"I'm sorry about this, my Godfather really is just a big baby in grown man's body." Harry said as he approached the older girl.

The girl, Fleur, had long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that turned their focus to him as he spoke.

"Oui, as is my papa. Unfortunate for us both that they haven't grown up." She smiled kindly at him before giving a small jump and covering her moth with her hand, "Apologies, I have not introduced myself. I am Fleur Delacour." She finished with a short bow.

"Harry Potter, and the overgrown man-child in the grass is my Godfather, Sirius Black." Harry replied, bowing in return.

"I know monsieur Black, I met 'im when I was but a wee child. I could not have been older than two. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, 'Arry Potter." Fleur responded with a kind smile.

Footsteps sounded from within the house and soon a woman that looked remarkably like an older Fleur stepped out through the door and stared, baffled, at the two grown man tumbling around in the grass.

"Andre! Sirius! Seize this foolishness right this instant!" she yelled, making the two man shoot off the grass and to a standing position within seconds.

"Impressive…" Harry mumbled to Fleur.

"Oui, maman has always 'ad a way with people." Fleur murmured in return, a slight giggle escaping her as she watched her mother berate two fully-grown men.

"I wish I had someone like her when Sirius was acting up back home in Britain." Harry said with a grin.

"You may have that chance, monsieur Potter." The older woman said over her shoulder.

"Appoline! You are not supposed to tell him and ruin the surprise!" Andre yelled with an over exaggerated expression.

"Sirius… what have you done?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pup, you wound me! I haven't done anything. The ministry however…" Sirius defended weakly.

"There is a tournament to be 'osted at 'ogwarts this year, 'Arry. My school, Beauxbatons, will be participating and will be arriving in October." Fleur informed as she hooked her arm into Harrys and began guiding him into the house.

"You two clean up and join us in the sitting room!"

Harry barely managed to hear Fleur's mom yell before Fleur had managed to guide him far enough into the house that he couldn't hear anymore. They walked and talked for a while, sharing stories about their schools and their subjects until they arrived in an ornate sitting room. Fleur's mother joined them moments later and gave Harry a warm smile.

"Monsieur Potter, I am Appoline Delacour, Andre's wife and Fleur's mother. It is a pleasure to meet you; Sirius hasn't stopped talking about you since he was freed." Appoline informed with a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm a huge fan of how you handle my godfather." Harry said with a huge smile.

A laugh erupted from Appoline before she spoke, "Sirius is all bark and no bite. But please, sit and let us enjoy some tea."

Harry was all for it. However he didn't manage to even touch his tea before a small blonde missile sped into the room and slammed into Fleur. Though the older witch did not fall, she wobbled a little as she reached down a picked up the small girl that had rushed to her.

"'Arry, meet Gabrielle, my petite sister." Fleur announced and turned the smaller girl so she could look at their guest.

The girl looked like a smaller version of Fleur and Harry couldn't help the smile on his face as he waved at her. She waved back with a shy smile and then hid herself in her sister's neck.

"Apologies, Gabrielle is not so good with strangers." Fleur apologized with a weak smile as she sat down next to Harry in the sofa.

"That's okay, I know the feeling." Harry replied as he took a sip of his tea.

* * *

 _I spent most of the day talking with Fleur and trying to make Gabrielle say something. I found out, a little too late, that her English wasn't that great just yet. After Sirius and Andre joined us the topic changed a little more towards something the three adults in the room knew more about; the Tournament._

 _The Triwizard Tournament is an ancient tournament that used to be hosted quite frequently, but they decided to stop once the death toll reached triple figures. That doesn't bring a lot of confidence for this one, but supposedly there are new security measures to be brought in to ensure the safety of the participants. One of which is that no one under seventeen may enter, that also revealed why Fleur was so excited as she had just turned seventeen a few months prior._

 _Ah and I should also mention that Appoline, Fleur and Gabrielle are all three Veela. Well, Appoline is half-Veela while Fleur and Gabrielle are only quarter-Veela. Veela's are something akin to muggle sirens of legend, their very aura could ensnare men to make them do whatever they desired. Sirius was not affected by it anymore because of twelve years of exposure to Dementors, and from what they could figure, I was not immune per say, but highly resistant. Appoline has perfect control over her "allure" and as such, she did not affect me, Gabrielle is too young to have developed her allure just yet and according to Fleur, she was not restraining her allure, but she was not focusing it either. They did say that if I ever encountered multiple Veela that I might feel their allure._

 _I might find out in the future, but from what they told me, that was not very likely. Well, tomorrow we are going out with the Delacours to see some more of France, looking forward to that and perhaps I can wrestle a little more information about the tournament from Sirius while we are out there._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed!_

* * *

 **A/N: Double upload (Chapter 26/27) because I was laaaaaaaaaate.**


	28. Triwizard Tournament

**\- Words written between three lines are to be read as having a line drawn across the segment -**

* * *

 _1_ _st_ _of September 1994,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter._

 _Fourth year is off to quite a start. Already when I arrived at the station there were people mulling about, more so than usual. I noticed a distinct increase in Auror's on the platform as well, whatever that has to do with the Tournament of the drunken happenings at the Quidditch World Cup, I don't know. Honestly after hearing about what happened, I'm happy that I didn't let Sirius rope me into going._

 _The train ride was calmer than the platform, thank Merlin. Anthony's advice seemed to have worked, Tracey was at least much more willing to speak with me than before summer began. Anthony, Daphne, Tracey and I spent most of the trip talking about our summer and what had been going on. The Tournament wasn't a big as surprise to them as I had thought. Anthony didn't care, Daphne and Tracey already knew about it through their respective families._

 _Daphne did tell me that someone let the word slip that the Tournament would be held at Hogwarts this year and that the two other participating schools were Beauxbaton Academy of Wizardry and Witchcraft, and Durmstrang "no fancy subtitle" a school from Scandinavia famous for their Dark Arts program. Important side note; it's not learning to perform Dark Arts as much as it is studying it and learning how to counteract or downright dispel it._

 _Daphne was talking about how she was originally going to be attending Beauxbaton instead of Hogwarts, at least until her mother convinced her father that she had to honor the Greengrass tradition of going to Hogwarts. Yeah, when comparing grades, Hogwarts is behind Beauxbaton quite a bit. Might have something to do with the total amount of classes offered and the diversity of the subjects. They have Enchanting and Dueling as two courses at Beauxbaton, for example._

 _\- Honestly, if I had known about Beauxbaton beforehand… I might have applied there instead. I could have gone to school with Fleur and Gabrielle, which would have been a nice bonus.-_

 _Scratch that, if I had been attending Beauxbaton, I wouldn't have met Tonks. Can't have that._

Harry's head hit the diary with a snort as he tried to restrain his laughter. How could he have been so head over heels for the girl, and not even noticed? Okay, it turned out fine in the end, but it took him what… two girlfriends and a fantastic "friendship" to get it through his thick skull? Merlin, why did she love him again?

 _Other than that there really isn't much more to tell about today. The sorting went on rather as usual, we got seven new students for Hufflepuff and each of them were as starry eyed as I had been when I first started. Food was great, that never changes, and everyone was talking about their summers and what they have been doing and what not. Susan had plenty to tell me, her aunt had taken vacation, "for the first time since forever", according to Susan herself, and taken her out to see some of the world._

 _Professor Sprout gave her usual introduction and talked a little about the Tournament and the two schools that would be arriving. While Beauxbaton would be joining Ravenclaw for meals and half of them would be attending classes with the Ravens. The other half of them would be joining Hufflepuff in their classes, as half of Durmstrang would be joining Gryffindor in classes while they, as a whole ate with Slytherin. She explained a little more than Dumbledore did, both about the rules but also about the spirit of cooperation and friendship between the three schools._

 _I lost count about how many of the older boys made "friendship" jokes. I think Professor Sprout was reconsidering her policy about taking points from her own house because of it._

 _The year is promising to be interesting, if nothing else because of the Tournament. Cedric is under a bit of pressure though; most of the seventh years are hounding him to enter, living up to the family name and all that._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed._


	29. The Other Schools

_30_ _th_ _of October 1994,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter._

 _Beauxbaton and Durmstrang arrived today for the feast. Both schools made a really big show about their arrival, Durmstrang even more so because of their star athlete, Victor Krum. A Quidditch star, supposedly. Beauxbaton entered with a little more grace, the dove conjuring was a nice touch and a piece of interesting conjuration. I'll have to talk to one of their teachers about it. Durmstrang, literally, danced their way into the room with big movements, metal staffs and lots of fire magic. Then Victor Krum and Igor Karkoff, their headmaster, came marching in like two military leaders. Fair to be fair, Durmstrang does seem like a very militaristic school from what I have read about them._

 _There was a big showing about revealing the Triwizard Cup. Explaining the rules for entering, once again, as well as stressing harshly the severity of the trials that the three champions would endure during the Tournament. Professor Moody did deliver quite the… daunting speech about what could possibly happen to any "youngster" that was a little too smart for his or her own good and tried to enter the tournament despite the rules._

 _I caught sight of Fleur during the little showing, we exchanged a muted greeting and Gabrielle even managed a weak wave from next to Fleur. Good, I wouldn't want all that time in France I spent trying to make her more open go to waste. I did also see one other student that caught my eye. I don't know her name, yet, but her eyes were what drew me to her. She has the same shade of emerald that I do, and her hair was the most amazing shade of red._

 _Once dinner was over we were allowed a chance to speak with our new guests. Fleur and Gabrielle found me immediately, Fleur bombarded me with information about what she had been doing, and how her school was going and how excited she was for the tournament. If I hadn't been so good at listening, and gotten used to her speedy speech, I might have missed most of what she was saying. Gabrielle did manage a hello and a small hug, though she hid behind Fleur again right after. They introduced me to a few of their friends. Most of Fleur's friends thought I was, and I quote "the cutest leetle boy" they had ever seen. Fleur did get a little angry with them for belittling me, but honestly, with a height like mine, I'm not really surprised. I'm short, what can you do about it._

 _I did manage to ask about the girl from earlier. Fleur didn't know her that well, she keeps a lot to herself and doesn't really talk to all that many at their school. Her name is Adrienne. Whenever I think about the name I feel a heat in my chest, I think I might be falling for her a little. Good on you, Potter. You haven't even talked to the girl yet and you are already tumbling over yourself._

 _Well, I'll see what the future brings. For now, I just want to watch the tournament and cheer for Cedric if he gets chosen._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed._


	30. Adrienne of France

_9_ _th_ _of November 1994,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter._

 _Today was a little different. It started out well enough, I went down for breakfast only to get ambushed by Fleur whom dragged me over to the Ravenclaw table to sit next to her and Gabrielle. So I spent most of breakfast explaining to the Ravenclaw's why I was at their table and Professor Flitwick looked like he was having the time of his life if the laughing was any indication._

 _When we got to classes, things changed up a little. We started out with double Arithmancy this morning and we were sharing the class with the Beauxbaton delegation. Adrienne was in the class, as usual, but today she decided to sit next to me. Professor Vector assigned us a group project and said, in the spirit of cooperation, that we had to work with someone from Beauxbaton. Adrienne asked me a second later if I would work with her, of course I said yes._

 _She isn't so talkative, Fleur was right on that, but I think it's because she doesn't have a lot to say. When we began working on the project, she opened up and began talking a lot about her passion for the subject and her dreams to become a teacher in the subject. When she stopped speaking she went beet red and apologized for rambling, she looked cute as she tried to hide herself in her school uniform. We finished the assignment in record time and she showed me some new formulas that I hadn't even thought about using, her passion for the class was no joke._

 _After Arithmancy, we had lunch and to my surprise, Adrienne stuck with me all the way over to the table and sat down with me so we could continue our conversation from class. I'm not sure if anyone else spoke to me over lunch, at most I heard some people ask me to hand over some dish or another, otherwise I was completely absorbed in my conversation with Adrienne. We passed Arithmancy and it turned more to personal history after that. On the way to our next class, History of Magic, she told me about her time at Beauxbaton and how she loved the library there. I also think I figured out why she might not have that many friends, she talks in technical terms a lot, I'm sure most people find that a little intimidating because they feel that they can't follow the conversation with her._

 _I told her about my life during History, not that there was anything new to learn from Binns anyway. Well, not something I couldn't look up, and find better details on, myself. She actually envied me how normal my childhood had been. Her dad is an aristocrat back in France and she spent most of her childhood going to social gatherings and learning how to be a proper lady and how to behave and what not. Turns out when she was accepted to Beauxbaton she had jumped at the chance and these days she doesn't speak much with her family. She hasn't even been home for the past three years since Beauxbaton allows their students to stay year around._

 _I sat with her at the Ravenclaw table during dinner as we discussed more of our classes and she told me about all the different courses they offer at Beauxbaton. She even joked that if I was so interested, maybe I should look into transferring schools over the next summer. I think she understood why I didn't want to leave after I explained everything that happened over the years. Though she did say that if it was her, she'd probably stay simply because the castle was amazing._

 _I walked her out to the Beauxbaton Carriage and said goodnight. I think I'll take her advice and go to bed now, I feel really tired._


	31. Manning up!

_24_ _th_ _of November 1994,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter._

 _SHE SAID YES!_

 _I don't know whatever to thank Merlin, Morgana, God or Buddha but thank whoever helped me on this one!_

 _I've been anxious since I woke this morning, it didn't help that everyone seemed to be in a much larger frenzy than usual. Adrienne and I were going to go out for a trip around the grounds after classes had ended and I was going to ask her to go with me to the Yule ball. From what I wrote at the start, it went well. Ohh today just kept getting worse and worse until I managed to ask her. It began at breakfast, something was going wrong with the magic in the school and a lot of the food constantly switched around which prolonged the eating experience for everyone enough that most of us, even a few teachers, were late for the first class._

 _We started out with Potions, bad enough that I had to deal with Snape so early in the morning, but since the Beauxbaton students arrived, he's been even more annoying than usual. He was even late for class today and then had the gall to say that he never wanted any of us to be so tardy again, we were all there before him! Then we get to the potion of the day, a mild sedative with a few restorative effects. Should have been a simple enough brew, but Snape decided to be even more of a dingus today than usual and nothing short of a bloody perfect brew even got a pass. It's my luck that Adrienne and I combined could read through the textbook fast enough to find out how to get mentioned perfect brew._

 _That soured the mood enough, then we head off to Charms and today we were have a bit of a rehash of everything we learned over the years. Of course that also comes with a lot of mistakes and accidents because people didn't keep their wand skills in shape. After four years you'd think that there wouldn't be any more accidental wands flying through the air because someone decided that holding it with just the tip of your fingers to look "impressive", but apparently not! I spent most of the class dodging wands, stray charms and the occasional miss-banished object that came flying in my direction. Adrienne was lucky enough that the only thing that hit her was a pillow that someone banished away from themselves after someone else had sent it flying in their direction._

 _Lunch was peaceful. Thank Merlin!_

 _Last class of the day was Herbology and wouldn't you know it, we were working with a poisonous plant and we had to extract the poison and apply it to a different plant that used that particular blend of chemicals to nourish itself in times of drought. A drought that, of course, had been artificially induced upon them for the class today._

 _Then we finally get free from classes and just as Adrienne and I are preparing to head off for our walk, four of her friends come running up, one of them with tears in her eyes, and start yelling over one another in French. Adrienne excused herself and promised that we would take our walk after dinner; her friend needed her right now. One of the boys from Gryffindor, the youngest male Weasley, had asked the girl out and when she had refused, he had used some… not so decent language in his anger. How in the world there could have been two prestigious sons like Bill and Charlie, a stiff like Percy, two jokesters like Fred and George, a sweet girl like Ginny and then, second to last, they somehow managed to produce a living trash compacter with severe confidence issues by the name of Ronald Weasley. It will forever be a mystery to me._

 _Skipping ahead to after dinner. Adrienne met me outside of the Great Hall and we began our walk around the grounds. We talked about the Tournament, our classes; we even talked a little about her friend. Poor girl. I even feel slightly bad for Weasley; he managed to anger five French witches with one of them being scarily brilliant. Not to mention if some of the Gryffindor girls ever find out, and they will, they will hunt him down._

 _When we finally got around to staring at the Black Lake, I managed to man up enough to stammer out my invitation and asked her to the Yule Ball. I'm almost positive that she remained silent for a full minute on purpose, no one smiles like that for a minute without pulling a prank. As for her answer… read my first line._

 _SHE SAID YES!_

Young, dumb and not so much in love as he was just feeling his hormones raging full force with a beautiful witch that he had just met. That would describe Harry in his fourth year quite well. It helped him, of course it did, but really… this entire entry has shifting pen pressure to the point where some of it is barely still on the page and the rest of it left dents on the page behind it! Good heavens, how is his entry for the 25th and 26th of December not going to look.


	32. The Yule Ball

**A/N: Just wanted to clarify a few things really quick about the 4** **th** **year part of this story. The tournament is NOT in focus. It was deliberate of me to miss the choosing of champions (Fleur, Krum and Cedric as per canon) as the event held no extraordinary meaning for Harry (as in this world there is no one to enter him, or a need to.) Also, the first task isn't written here, again, because it has no importance to Harry, at least not an important one. The second task IS in the story, however the third is not. With that cleared up, here's another chapter!**

* * *

 _24_ _th_ _of December 1994,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter._

 _So I just got back from the Beauxbaton Carriage where I dropped off Adrienne. The ball tonight went quite well if I do have to say so myself. I was perhaps a little surprised by some of the people that showed up and who their dates were, I for one didn't expect the guest that Victor Krum had brought. I didn't know the Quidditch star had a thing for brunette Gryffindors._

 _Fleur, to my surprise, ended up going with another French witch whose name I can't even begin to think of how to spell correctly. She said it was because they were friends and she really didn't want an entire night with her date drooling because of her allure. She did also say that if I hadn't manned up and asked Adrienne, she might have asked me to be her date. Oh Sirius will never forgive me, such shame._

 _But really, nothing can even come close to when I went to pick up Adrienne. I had arranged with Fleur for all four of us to meet in front of their carriage and then walk to the great hall together._

* * *

Determined steps carried Harry from his common room out into the cold of the evening to meet up with his date. The tux that Sirius had sent him for the occasion clung a little to his body, but it made him look "snazzy" as Tracey had called it. He wasn't sure why his breath was so labored, or why his heart was hammering so much. The excitement was clearly getting to him in a major way.

As he reached the Beauxbaton Carriage he took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally. The door opened and Fleur's stunning visage stepped outside. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that cropped off at the top of her chest, leaving her arms bare. The dress flowed down to just above her angles, detailed patterns were sowed into the dress, clearly with great care, and it all helped bring out Fleur's already magnificent form. Fleur reached out her hand and helped her date for the night to step outside.

The girl was wearing a shoulder strapped dress that flowed over her body and stopped right above her knees, throughout the fabric, small, golden figures were sowed, almost as if they were dancing along the dress. The girl had long black hair that fell down to the middle of her back and it almost shined in the moonlight.

"'Arry, this is my date for tonight. Emmiliandre, meet 'Arry Potter, a good friend of mine." Fleur said as she waved a hand between the two.

Emmiliandre bowed slightly and smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Harry. Please, call me Emmi, my name can be such a mouthful."

Harry couldn't help the chuckle as he returned the bow and smile, "The pleasure is all mine, Emmi. Fleur has said remarkably little about you."

"'Arry!" Fleur hissed.

"Oh she just doesn't want to admit that I'm slowly luring her towards the fairer sex," Emmi replied with a sly grin as she walked over and hooked her arm in Harry's, "Can't you agree with me that girls are so much better than boys."

"I think I might be biased." Harry replied, though he was smiling widely.

"Hmm right… oh well. Mouth closed big boy, your date is about to show up and I want to see how far your jaw can drop."

"Emmi!" Fleur yelled as she walked over and grabbed her date from Harry.

Harry and Emmi laughed merrily, at least until the door gave another creak, every sound Harry made died right in his throat as he felt as if the entire world, except the beautiful woman in front of him, vanished.

He first noticed her hair, a crimson inferno that lit up the night and danced to the light breeze, braided into a single braid that hung loosely over her shoulder. He thought his heart was trying to bash its way out of his chest when their eyes met. Emerald against emerald and hers glowed through the harsh winter darkness. Her dress, a deep obsidian color that drowned out even the night, clung perfectly to her body. The two shoulder straps met behind her neck and tied in a small bow.

" _Well, didn't drop that far…_ " Emmi whispered to Fleur and received a slap on the arm for it.

"Adrienne… wow… you look… beautiful." Harry finally managed to speak when his brain kicked back into gear.

"Thank you, Harry. You look quite good yourself." Adrienne replied, a small flush warming her cheeks.

Harry offered her his arm and she accepted it with a nod. Together the four of them walked towards the Great Hall and split up near the door as Fleur had to wait outside with Emmi, they were supposed to open the ball with the other champions, after all.

* * *

 _We found our table, we were sharing it with Anthony, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise Zabini. Tracey was with Blaise, while Anthony had pulled a fast one on all of us and invited Daphne without telling either me or Tracey. They looked good together, even better once they hit the dance floor. I didn't know Anthony could dance at all, I didn't think you could learn that with your nose in a book._

 _Adrienne and I waited until a little after dinner before we joined the dance floor. It was an amazing night, she was a great dancer and didn't mind the few times that I stepped wrong. I danced with Fleur as well, Emmi was only too happy to get a moment to rest her feet. I understand why now. Fleur is a relentless, and very talented, dancer whom demands near perfection from her partner. In fairness, after tonight, I think Emmi might put her plan on hold to seduce Fleur on count of sore feet._

 _Once the ball turned late, I escorted Adrienne back to the carriage and we said our goodbyes. She gave me a quick kiss and asked me if I wanted to spend tomorrow with her as well, when I said yes she promised that she might have a late Christmas present for me. If she does, I really need to find one for her as well, that's only fair._

 _This is Harry James Potter Evans going to bed._

He'd been so far gone in Adrienne that day, he was surprised that the text in the book was even coherent. Then again, once it came to writing in his diary, he'd always been surprisingly diligent. It did make him smile though as he read through the pages of his younger self. One more turn of the page and Harry found himself staring at one entry covering two days since… well… he didn't have access to his diary the night between the 25th and the 26th.


	33. Adrienne gives me the best present

**A/N: Semi M-rating, maybe? (suggestions of sex... so mature...)**

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _/26_ _th_ _of December 1994,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter._

 _I've just had the most amazing night of my life. I don't really have it in me to write everything down, so I'll stick to the highlights of the day and what happened. This entry will have to cover both the 25_ _th_ _and 26_ _th_ _because I couldn't get to my diary yesterday night._

 _I'll start at yesterday. I spent the breakfast at the Ravenclaw table again, Gabrielle is speaking to me now, though her English isn't that well refined yet, but she's getting there. Fleur and I were talking about the ball yesterday and how much fun we both had, she thanked me again for the dances we shared over the ball, Emmi chimed in that her feet are me eternally grateful as well._

 _I didn't see Adrienne, so I had to ask one of her friends. She had been preparing since the early hours of the morning according to her friends, and they even had a message for me. I was supposed to go out in front of their Carriage and wait for Adrienne to come get me. So I did. She came out a few moments after me, dressed in warm muggle clothing and she was smiling so brightly that her cheeks were tinting red._

* * *

"Harry, good morning." Adrienne said with a giant smile, "Are you ready for our date today?"

Harry couldn't help the smile that rose on his face as he heard the word "date", yeah he was definitely ready.

"Where we going?" he inquired as he held out his hand for her to take.

Adrienne grasped it with a thankful nod, "It's a surprise, but you might want to dress just a little warmer than you are now."

Harry didn't feel like questioning her about it, so ten minutes later they were both out in the snow covered courtyard and looking towards the sky.

"Here, grab this," she instructed and presented him with a piece of rope.

"A portkey?" Harry's eyebrow rose as he asked, "I don't think I'm allowed to leave school grounds."

Adrienne grinned widely and pulled a piece of paper from her pocked and all but shoved it through Harry's hands. "Read it," she instructed.

It was a permission slip, signed by Professor Sprout, giving Harry permission to leave school grounds for the day under the supervision of Adrienne and her adult escort.

"Adrienne, who's this escort?" Harry asked with a knowing grin that only got wider as Adrienne's cheeks went a little darker.

"I might have told a small lie?" she didn't sound so sure about it, though she did lift the rope a little higher.

"Well… I've broken the rules before. What's one more going to do," Harry stated as he grabbed the rope and felt a pulling sensation in his stomach and the world began spinning.

He felt cobblestone under his feet as he landed. It took a moment for his vision to return properly, it didn't help that his glasses had fallen slightly off his face either. Once everything was readjusted and put back into place, he looked around.

"Adrienne," Harry began hesitantly, "Is that the Eiffel Tower?"

"Maybe?" Adrienne replied in a whisper, "Yes?" she meeped out afterwards.

"You brought me to France?" he inquired.

"Surprise?" she tried.

It was her that got surprised when Harry pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick kiss, "This is brilliant. Thank you."

"Mmm… no problem. Come on, I've got tons to show you!" Adrienne declared as she began dragging Harry deeper into the buzzing city, intent on showing him everything she could. They passed by tons of sights, shops and joined in on the Christmas spirit more than once by participating in a few songs. Harry was eternally grateful for the fact that Adrienne knew a simple translation spell that allowed others to hear what he said as French.

The sun fell fast and soon the bright lights of the city lit up the streets and more people came out of their homes to join the merriment in the afternoon. They shared an amazing dinner at a small restaurant that Adrienne frequented when she had some free time, or vacation, from Beauxbaton. Then as the night was coming to an end, she took Harry's hand again and led him to a small apartment complex near the heart of the city. She guided him inside and closed the door behind them.

"This place is amazing, whose is it?" Harry asked as he marveled at the old French architecture in the apartment.

"It's mine, I live here when I'm not attending Beauxbaton. I also come here during the school year to think, it's my own little paradise." Adrienne replied as she turned on some light and quickly guided Harry into the bedroom and sat him on the bed.

"Stay there," she commanded, "I'll be right back." With those words she vanished out through a different door.

Harry sat in silence for all but a moment before everything caught up with him and his heart began hammering and he felt his entire body heating up. Did she want to? No surely that couldn't be right. They'd only known each other for a month. But what if she did? What is he supposed to do? Damnit why couldn't some of Sirius old magazines not be more specific?!

The door clicked open and Harry turned his head slowly. His entire face flushed and he felt as if someone had lit a fire in his soul when he looked upon Adrienne's form.

He suddenly understood what Sirius meant with "buying underwear for others."

* * *

 _I can't even begin to describe the feeling; it was beyond anything I have ever tried before. The next day she woke me up and told me we had to get ready so we could get back to Hogwarts, we were most likely going to be facing a few teachers._

 _Face teachers we did. Once we landed with the portkey, Professor Sprout and Adrienne's headmistress, Maxina, were waiting for us with scowls on their faces. Though I might have seen wrong, but I think Maxina was actually grinning a little behind the frown. Professor Sprout took me back to her office and yelled at me for almost a full hour about responsibility and rules. I lost our house 50 points, got detention for a month come January and you know what? It was all worth every god damn second of it._

 _That does lead up neatly to today though. I skipped breakfast for obvious reasons, and that was when the questions began. Daphne caught up to me at our groups common room, she asked me so many questions in such a small time frame that I'm not even sure if I answered all of them. Of course I just had to open my mouth a second too fast when she asked where I had spent last night. I blurted out "with Adrienne," before I could think about it. Upside: Daphne can turn a remarkable shade of red. Downside: She can yell almost as loud as Professor Sprout._

 _Lunch was… interesting. Adrienne and I sat together at the Ravenclaw table again and Fleur kept giving me this look. This look that just screamed "I know" and she was constantly grinning at me. Whenever Gabriel asked why she was smiling so much, she just told her that it was no big deal and then continued with that damned smirk of hers._

 _Fleur had her own questions, I'll admit that I felt a little more secure in talking to her about my experience. At least she didn't yell, but she had just as many questions as Daphne._

 _I ended up skipping dinner with Adrienne, we took a walk around the grounds and split up near her carriage and then I came up here and began writing all of this. Now I'm going to bed._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	34. Elaheh Delacour, the oldest sister?

_5_ _th_ _of January, 1995_

 _I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

Harry growled involuntarily as he read the date. This… this was the one entry in the book that could probably still make his blood boil completely. What he had learned that day… it still haunted his mind to this day. He hated not being able to do something in these situations.

 _Today was another one of those days. Days where I learn things I didn't know about some of the people around me. Today it was Fleur, more precisely I learned about her family._

 _Breakfast was when I first figured out something was wrong. Fleur was much quieter than she usually would be around this time. I sent Emmi a look in hope that she would offer some explanation. She shook her head at me and mouthed "ask her" in response. Okay, so clearly there was something bothering Fleur, as it was bothering Gabrielle, though the younger Delacour didn't seem to mind it was much as the older._

 _Classes went by horribly slow for me. Tranfiguration was a drag, I barely listened to McGonagall as she lectured on the importance of wand motion and pronunciation. When it finally came to the practical part, I had to beg Susan to tell me what the incantation was because I missed it._

 _Charms wasn't much better, at least I listened long enough to find out what spell we were practicing. Most of the lesson I spent with my thoughts, just trying to figure out what could have made Fleur so sad on this specific day. At first I thought it might be a national thing, but even after racking my brain I couldn't remember reading about any specific event happening on this date in France, at least not pertaining to magical history._

 _At lunch I found her and Gabrielle by the Beauxbaton's carriage. They both greeted me with small smiles, but when I asked Fleur about what was making her and Gabrielle so sad, they both seemed to drop a little. Fleur told me that she would explain it to me after dinner tonight. I promised to meet her by the carriage entrance and then we would talk in her room._

 _Safe to say, I didn't listen in the last two sets of classes. Not like I would have listened in History of Magic anyway. I've said it a million times, and I'll say it a million more, Binns is as boring as it gets. A little further reading during my "free period" in history did let me find something on this specific day that might have something to do with why Fleur is so sad._

 _The 5_ _th_ _of January, 1437. The day known to magical France as the Journée d'horreur as it is called by the Veela community. It was the day that thousands of Veela where taken from their homes and executed by the Magical Government at the time. They had deemed the Veela "impure" and a "corrupting influence" on their magical community._

 _I went to dinner with that in mind. I noted that Fleur, Gabrielle and a few others from Beauxbatons weren't present. More proof to my theory as the other missing students were also missing. A quick question to Emmi during dinner confirmed that I was on the right track and that Journée d'horreur indeed had something to do with their moods._

 _Fleur was waiting for me outside the carriage when arrived a little after dinner had ended, she had bags under her eyes and I could see that she had been crying._

* * *

Fleur guided Harry through the expanded interior of the carriage. The trip was depressingly silent, only made worse by the occasional quiet whimper of sob that came from within some of the rooms. Fleur's room was one of the last in the Carriage, being a student on her final year she was located at the very back where there was the most privacy.

Harry refrained from commenting on the room, it looked like a smaller version of the living room he had seen in their mansion back in France, with the exception of the large bed standing in one corner.

"Hello, Gabrielle." Harry greeted the young girl. She waited for him to sit before she crawled into his lap and hugged him around the chest, trying to conceal her weak cries.

Harry hugged her back without a seconds thought.

"Now 'Arry, I know you like your 'istory. I'm sure you 'ave read up and found out what today is." Fleur began as she sat down on the opposite couch of Harry and Gabrielle and poured herself a small cup of tea.

"Journée d'horreur," Harry mumbled and felt Gabrielle squeeze him a little tighter, "It's a national day of mourning for Veela and much of magical France."

Fleur nodded, "I knew you would find out. But it is so much more. Journée d'horreur is a day of great grief for our family. You see, 'Arry… I'm not the oldest Delacour daughter."

Harry paled slightly as he realized where she was going, the lines forming in his head and a clump forming in his throat at the thought.

"You mean…"

"Oui."

"But… how?"

"It is not just a day of mourning, but also a day of hate, of anger and bitterness. Many Veela lost someone that day, and the anger has lasted through the generations."

"There's more, isn't there?"

Fleur smiled weakly, it didn't reach her eyes. "Clever as ever, 'Arry. It is a day where many bigots of our world gather together and try to relive the events of the terrible day."

"No…" was all Harry could muster without getting sick.

"Oui. They came for our family. 10 years ago. My papa 'as always gotten trouble because of 'is marriage to my mama. A group of vile men decided to change it. They came during the night and attacked our home. My sister… my Elaheh… she was six years older than me, only 13. Mama and Papa were fighting with five of them in the living room when two of them snuck up to our rooms… Elaheh transformed into her Veela form and killed the first man… he had barely hit the floor before the second one threw a killing curse towards Gabrielle… Elaheh she… she…"

"Stop." Said Harry. Clearly seeing that Fleur couldn't handle saying anymore.

"No, I must. Elaheh she… jumped in front of the curse meant for Gabrielle… I… I killed the last man when I transformed in my rage." Fleur ground out through the tears before she seemed to collapse in on herself and began crying endlessly.

Harry reacted quickly, lifting up Gabrielle whom had been sobbing weakly throughout the story, and carried her over to her sister. They embraced one another and Harry put his arms protectively around them as they cried.

"Fleur… where does Emmi live?" Harry asked.

Fleur pointed towards the opposite wall and Harry drew his wand. A mild knocking charm infused with a bit more power than usual and the wall gave a resounding thump each time the spell hit against it. Not five seconds after the first hit, Emmi burst through the doors and saw her best friend crying with her little sister.

"Non… she told you?" Emmi asked as she rushed over and began speaking quiet words to her two friends.

"She did. I didn't know what else to do; you are the only other one I know that are friends with them." Harry replied.

"You did the right thing." Emmi agreed, "Stay with us here, Harry. At least until they are both calm or asleep. I'll see you out of the carriage and explain to Madam Maxine if we are caught."

* * *

 _Of course I stayed, I stayed until past curfew and both Fleur and Gabrielle had fallen asleep on Fleur's bed. Emmi took me back outside, and sure enough we met their Headmistress, Madam Maxine. Emmi explained in rapid French what had happened and Maxine thanked me for helping one of her students on this terrible day. She escorted me to my common room personally and explained to Professor Sprout why I was out past curfew._

 _I better end this here, else I'm just going to get into trouble for staying up so late. I'm already going to be grumpy in the morning from not getting enough sleep, no reason to make it worse._

 _Harry James Potter Evans_


	35. I get a little sister called Gabrielle

_26_ _th_ _of February 1995,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Today has_ _ **not**_ _been a very sporting day._

 _See it all started out great, woke up early, nice breakfast, spoke with Anthony afterwards about a few things for class and then heading out to our first lessons. Second task of the tournament was today as well. It was being held out on the Black Lake and from what I could learn from some of the nosier Hufflepuffs, the Champions were supposed to retrieve something of great value._

 _See I thought it was just an item. A small thing of sentimental value to the Champion. Fleur's pendant she got from her mother as an example._

 _NOT. A. BLOODY. PERSON._

 _Words cannot describe the fury I felt today, but that's going too far ahead. Classes finished up at lunch today as the Task was the be held afterwards and we were all, of course, going to watch and cheer for Cedric to win this entire thing for Hogwarts. Though to be fair, I'm cheering for Fleur more these days. Around lunch was when I got worried. Gabrielle wasn't there and all I was told was that she was fine and I shouldn't worry._

 _Oh I worried. Especially after going to Madam Maxine only to get told that she was perfectly safe… while the woman was sweating a bloody river!_

 _So I make my way down to the Black Lake and see Andre and Appoline standing off the side with a concerned looking Fleur. Barely a second after I get there, Fleur rounds of me and asks if I have seen Gabrielle anywhere. When I tell them I have been asking the same question of the teachers, I see their worry grow as well as my own._

 _The event is about to start and I'm on the platform with Andre and Appoline as they invited me as a friend of the family. We are all just waiting. Then they announce it. Each Champion has an hour to rescue their hostage and I can see that we all realize it at the same time. Had Andre not been so stunned by the news I'm sure he would have attacked someone before the alarm blew and the Champions dived into the water._

* * *

Harry turned as soon as Fleur was out of sight and rushed towards the judges. Caring little for the short ugly man he grabbed by the front of his cloths, Harry dragged them so their faces were inches apart.

"YOU PUT A VEELA UNDERWATER?!" he roared at the top of lungs, almost positive that he could have been heard from the other side of the lake.

The man in his grip stammered wildly as he tried to get out of the fourth years' grasp, not realizing what a shit storm he had just landed himself in.

"Th-they are in an enchanted sleep; they won't be harmed!" the short man finally managed.

"Enchanted sleep!?" Yelled Appoline as Harry's yell had shaken her out of her stupor.

"Madam Delacour, I assure you that no harm will come to any of the three hostages." Dumbledore's calm voice entered the fray in a hope to defuse the situation.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, do you know what happens to a Veela when they are underwater too long?" Andre asked as he walked in front of the aged Headmaster.

Dumbledore spread his arms slightly accompanied by a vague shake of his head. "I'm afraid I never did study much upon the magical races during my school years."

"I swear if Gabrielle is hurt during this… I'll kill whomever planned this." Harry whispered but not low enough. Everyone stared at the young man and realized with horror that he was being quite serious about it.

Speaking of Sirius. The esteemed Godfather was pushing and shoving people out of the way to get out on the small platform to get to his Godson and friends.

"Pup, what is going on?" Sirius asked as he finally got a foot upon the platform.

"Sirius, they've tossed our Gabrielle in the lake, in an enchanted sleep!" Appoline growled the last bit towards Dumbledore.

"They did what?!" Sirius roared and rounded on his old Headmaster and was ready to rip him a new one when someone broke the surface of the water.

Victor Krum was the first to surface with his hostage, an unconscious Hermione Granger. They had barely reached the platform themselves when Cedric came up with Cho Chang in his arms and a slightly prideful smile on his face.

There was a horrifying silence for the next ten minutes as everyone was waiting for Fleur to surface with her baby sister, safe and sound.

Fleur did surface, but she was alone… and bleeding.

"Gabrielle she is still…" Fleur tried weakly as she swam to the platform, hoping that the judges could save her sister.

Before anyone could say a word, Harry drew his wand and jumped into the lake, the Bubble-Head charm already off his lips by the time he hit the water.

"Propulso!" Harry yelled as he flicked his wand behind him, a massive stream of air flying from the tip, propelling him into the dark waters of the lake and towards the area he saw Fleur surface.

The darkness parted before him and a lit village appeared in the distance.

' _Merpeople… of course. They must be guarding the hostages… time to test out one of your spells, Salazar!'_ Harry thought as he remembered some of the spells he had read about in Slytherin's books.

Reaching the village, he saw the body of Gabrielle floating over one of the tallest tower and Harry turned his wand so he shot towards her. Halfway there a group of Merpeople appeared before him.

"Hold! Only Champions of the Tournament may approach!" the foremost merperson declared.

"The Champion responsible for the girl there is a Veela and couldn't get here. That girl there is a Veela too!" Harry yelled through the bubble-head charm.

This seemed to surprise the Merpeople as one of them quickly swam towards Gabrielle and seemingly checked on her. A second later, he cut the robe holding her in place and swam over towards Harry with her.

"Take her to the surface, she will need assistance as soon as possible." The merperson stated as he pointed in the direction Harry would need to go.

As Harry turned to leave, one of the older looking merpeople swam forward. "We shall be speaking with the long white bearded one about this, worry not."

Harry nodded and pointed his wand towards the surface. "Ascendio!" he yelled and felt his entire body shoot forward. They blasted through the surface of the water and Harry heard Gabrielle suck in a massive breath before screaming out and beginning to cry.

"Shh… shh… I'm here Gabrielle, I'm right here." Harry said in a low tone as he stroked the young girl's head carefully.

"Vous avez sauvé ma vie, mon frère aîné?" she whispered weakly through her sobs, clearly not capable of speaking English at the moment.

A boat came to them a moment later, a frantic Delacour family aboard. Harry hefted Gabrielle aboard, quickly followed by Andre and Sirius pulling him aboard as well. Harry smiled as he heard the sound of Appoline and Fleur comforting Gabrielle and he allowed himself a breath.

"Harry…" Sirius began as he placed a hand on his godson's forehead. "You're burning, pup."

"Bloody freezing water…" Harry grumbled in return. "How is Gabrielle?" he asked.

"She will be fine, thanks to you." Andre said and placed a hand on Harry' shoulder, "Worry about yourself for now, we cannot have you freeze up on us. Not until I repay you for saving my daughter."

"How about you conjure me a blanket and we call it even?" Harry joked good naturedly with a slight shiver for added effect.

Andre laughed and conjured the wished for blanket and Harry quickly covered himself in the warming cloth. A grateful nod was sent to his godfather whom applied more than a few warming charms to help combat the approaching cold that Harry was undoubtedly going to be facing.

* * *

 _I passed out in the boat after that. When I woke up I was in the infirmary, a sleeping Fleur sitting beside me in a chair. She woke up by my fidgeting around and she nearly hugged me back into unconsciousness. She told me how Andre and Appoline had ripped Dumbledore, Maxine and Ludo Bagman, the short guy I screamed at, a new one each and promised that there would be repercussions for what happened._

 _I told her what Gabrielle had said to me, what of it I remembered and could somewhat pronounce, and she laughed a little. She told me that I had just gotten a little sister, because Gabrielle had called me her older brother._

 _Madam Pomfrey set me free half an hour before curfew after she had given me some soup. She ordered me to get a good night's sleep and not to go to school tomorrow or do any strenuous activity. I couldn't sleep before I had this written out, so now I think I will follow the doctor's orders and got to sleep._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	36. Sometimes girls are reasonable

_6_ _th_ _of April 1995,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _I guess sometimes girls cane be pretty reasonable. Or maybe, just maybe, it's a thing unique to the French witches I have had the pleasure of meeting._

 _It actually started right from the morning today. When I came out of the common room, Adrienne was waiting for me with that usual smile of hers that let me know the day was going to be just fine. We went to breakfast together and talked throughout, touching mostly on school subjects this time._

 _I went off to Transfiguration and spent the majority of it working with Susan on our project for next week. It's coming along, not as fast as I want it to, but we are getting there and Susan is a godsend for putting up with my questions every fifth minute because there was something I didn't understand._

 _During Charms we revised on summoning charms and their different uses. In a usual display of excellence, Wayne displayed his ability to misunderstand the concept of a spell and rather than summoning a pillow, he banished it straight into our dear Flitwick whom toppled off his chair with a yell. He took it well enough, though Wayne got a detention for hitting a teacher with a stray spell. Detentions with Flitwick are just extra Homework time, so I think Wayne will manage._

 _Lunch was interesting, I sat with Adrienne and Fleur at the Ravenclaw table and we held a lengthy discussion about the current status of the French Magical Government. I've never been much for politics, but Fleur and Adrienne can make almost anything sound interesting. It helps a little that Fleur actually has thoughts about entering politics after she has finished working as a Curse-breaker._

 _DADA was as usual. Moody is insane half the time and bat shit crazy the other half. I'm convinced at this point that he is just trying out excuses to curse us with different hexes and then yell at us to have CONSTANT VIGILENCE. Easy for him to say with that bloody eye of his._

 _History of Magic was only interesting today because we didn't have Binns. A guest speaker had been brought in to teach us about some of the finer details of Magical History. I think he was just sent here to make sure that we knew what else would be on the OWLs next year other than the Goblin rebellions. Halfway through the lesson I pulled out my own book and continued my studies on the Founders._

 _I've found more interesting information about them. Though I still can't find much about their private lives from those early days. The books in Salazar's chamber were no help, what few I haven't donated to the school yet have proven to give me less than the information I'm looking for. Though I have learned a few interesting details._

 _Dinner came and went without any big fanfare. Adrienne asked me to meet her by our usual spot near the lake to speak with me about something important. I think already there I knew what she wanted us to talk about, and honestly I think that I wanted to talk about it as well._

 _Sure enough when I got there we quickly got into the topic of our relationship. She asked me if I really had any feelings for her beyond friendship and one incredible night together. I couldn't tell her otherwise, because she was right. I loved having her as a friend, and that night I will remember forever, but aside from that? I couldn't see us together as a couple. So we agreed to remain friends, she even joked about meeting up for a shag in the future, though I think that's dangerous dreams to have on my part._

 _I guess I hadn't thought that this was how our relationship was going to end. From previous experience and observations, I was expecting a big fight, maybe some shouting and the potential hex to come flying. It turned out fine, and as I wrote in the beginning, she was quite reasonable about the whole thing. For that I am grateful and I'll look forward to having her as a friend in the future._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	37. Goodbyes and Letters

_26_ _th_ _of June 1995,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Well that was it. Tomorrow I'm taking the Express back home and today I said goodbye to Fleur, Emmi, Gabrielle and Adrienne. At least for now._

 _We spent most of the day together, having a private celebration of Fleur winning the Tournament yesterday. I know that my schoolmates were disappointed that Cedric didn't win, but he came in second by a few seconds. Luckily for her, Fleur was a little faster with a jump charm that let her reach the cup before him. But I wrote all of this yesterday as well._

 _We spent the day in Hogsmeade, browsing the shops and just walking around. Andre, Appoline and Sirius wanted to be here, but they realized that they could celebrate back in France once they returned there and Sirius knew that we just wanted a small party with us friends. The Three Broomsticks became our primary hangout for the day and we enjoyed a few Butterbeers and just talked about anything and everything we could think of._

 _When we returned to Hogwarts it was getting close to the time where the Beauxbatons students had to leave. I might have cried just a little when Gabrielle hugged me and promised me that she would write every week, of course she made me promise to reply every week too. Fleur gave me a kiss on the cheek and she told me to remember her when I was sending out letters. Emmi gave me a hug and vowed the next letter I was getting from her would be a letter of triumph from seducing Fleur._

 _Then there was Adrienne. We shared a final kiss and we got more than a few wolf whistles and cat calls. She promised that she would write when she got the chance. She told me that if I ever found myself in France without anything to do, to look her up and she was sure she could figure out something for us to do. I'm proud to say I only turned slightly red over my entire face._

 _I watched them leave and waved until I was sure I couldn't see them anymore. I guess I better get some more ink and paper; Hedwig is going to be a busy girl with all the letters I'll be writing over the next many months._

 _Dinner was a very quiet affair, most of us probably saddened by our friends from the other schools not being with us as we had gotten used to over the year. I talked with Susan most of the meal, though me and Wayne got into a small argument of which was better, Quidditch or Exploding Snap. Man's crazy for loving that card game, I'm telling you._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	38. Fifteen and Nymphadora

_31_ _st_ _of July 1995,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _I've written in here a hundred times by now, and I'll likely write it a hundred more. Nymphadora Tonks is the most amazing person I have ever met._

 _I woke up like I usually do on my Birthday, with Sirius yelling and screaming about me having to get up so I can come down and eat. Well my first surprise laid in my breakfast, halfway through it the floor flared to life and a small blonde missile shot out and tackled me to the ground. It would seem Sirius had invited the Delacours to help celebrate my birthday._

 _Andre, Appoline and Fleur came through the floo a moment later and all wished me a happy birthday. Breakfast suddenly grew a lot bigger with all the added people and I could just tell from the way Sirius was looking around that there was still more. I guess I had already figured it out partially, I mean they had shown up to all my other birthdays since I started living with Sirius. Sure enough I felt a pair of hands sneak over my shoulders unto my chest before I got yanked back into a very familiar chest._

 _This time I know that Tonks was miffed that I knew it was her. She specifically stated that she had changed her cup size so I shouldn't know it was her. I don't have the heart to tell her that I will always know when she is there. Andromeda and Ted showed up a minute later, both wishing me a happy birthday. Now I was sure that all the guests had been assembled and we could finally finish up our breakfast._

 _Sirius revealed his grand plan for the day. We were going to take another tour around London, both so we could hit a few shops, but also so the Delacours could get a full tour of the city. Then we would end up at the same restaurant as we went to for Christmas. Finally we would end the night back at home where I would get my presents._

 _The trip around London was nice. I spent most of it in conversation with Tonks and Fleur. I'll admit to being curious about how Tonks was doing at the Auror Academy, from what she was telling me, she was doing just fine and she was looking forward to graduating next year. Fleur had begun her training to become a Curse-breaker and she was hoping to get a job within Gringotts at first opportunity._

 _Sirius, Andre and Appoline held their own conversation. I didn't catch much but most of it seemed like they were talking about Sirius getting back into the political game after so long. Gabrielle walked next to me the entire time, asking the odd question here and there, aside from that she was awed by the different parts of London and she was eating it all up._

 _The food at the restaurant was great like before. Though after tonight, I'm going to have to take some major revenge on Sirius for spilling the beans on a rather sensitive subject. See we were eating just fine, then I asked Fleur how Adrienne was doing, if she knew that was, and then Sirius just "accidently" asked if that wasn't the girl I had slept with during Christmas._

 _Fleur laughed, finally having gotten it confirmed despite my best attempts at not letting that happen. Gabrielle was clueless, for now, and just thought me and Adrienne had slept in the same room. Andre was laughing up a storm and trying to come up with his own jokes I'm sure. Appoline just gave me a knowing stare. Now Tonks… Tonks looked at me with a grin that had me scooting away from her. See I have seen that look before, and every time I have seen it, it spelled problems for me._

 _When we got back home, I got my presents. It was mostly history books or new things for school, but hey it was what I wanted so I can't complain. The Delacours left before it become too late into the night and we agreed that Sirius and I would be visiting them over the summer. Ted and Andromeda left not long after and Sirius was heading off to bed to sleep off the Firewhiskey, leaving me and Tonks alone._

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Tonks asked as she flopped into the oversized couch and made herself comfortable.

"It was great, just like last year and the year before." Harry replied as he took the chair opposite.

"Been having some fun there at Hogwarts without me it seems." Tonks said while wiggling her eyebrows. She began giggling when Harry's face flushed.

"Yeah, yeah… laugh it up." Harry mumbled thought he was smiling.

"But seriously. That went anywhere?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah. We agreed to just be friends."

"One hell of friend. Why didn't you make something of it?"

"Aside from her living in France? I guess we both realized that it was just hormones playing. Besides… I think she knew that I like someone else."

"Oh hooo? Our little Harry is growing up. Who's got your fancy? A girl from school?"

"Leave it. I'm not going to tell you."

"Well whoever it is, she has to be at least as sexy as me!"

Harry snorted and replied on reflex, "No one is as sexy as you, Tonks." He slapped his hand over his mouth as the last word left him.

"What was that?" Tonks asked with a small flush and a wide grin.

"Nothing!" Harry mumbled as he tried to hide his face in his hands.

"Think I'm sexy, do you?" Tonks teased as she rose from the couch, "Well I can't blame you. I am incredible."

Harry made sure that the mumbled "Yes you are" was kept so low that no one but his palm could hear it. Looking over his fingers he saw Tonks was standing by one of the cabinets in the room and was clearly looking for something.

"Close your eyes for minute, Harry. I've got one more gift for you." Tonks ordered.

With a gulp, Harry did as commanded and waited. Had he been able to see, Harry would have gotten to see what many would consider one of the rarest sights. The real appearance of a Metamorphmagus. Having taken on her real appearance, Tonks approached Harry carefully and placed a small box in his lap before briefly brushing over his lips with her own.

"Happy birthday, Harry." As the words hung in the air, Harry opened his eyes only to hear the sound of someone apparating away. He looked over the gift, it was a simple white packaging with a red ribbon.

Opening it, he found a small note and a picture inside a frame. He looked at the image and felt his heart begin to hammer out of control. He knew it was Tonks in the image, but she looked so much more… perfect… than he ever thought possible. Quickly looking at the note he saw there was a short sentence written on it.

 _If you still like me in two years, I'll wait for you._

Harry thought his heart might burst from his chest, or that he would soar away with the lightness he suddenly felt in his body. He looked at the image again and smiled widely.

Since that night, that image would stand on his bedside table.

* * *

 _I'm almost certain that I will still like her in two years, the question is if something else will come up to change that. I hope not, because I really like Tonks and would love to try having a relationship with her. But a lot can change in two years, let's see what happens._

 _I hope you know what you started, Nymphadora._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	39. Ordinary Wizarding Level

_1_ _st_ _of September 1995,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Another summer over and another year to begin. We're going to be taking our OWLs this year, by merlin I hope it will turn out better than last year. Though I must say some part of me is a little sad that we won't be having Moody for DADA this year. But Dumbledore came through for us and managed to snag someone equally as talented, at least by his own opinion. Sirius Black is the new DADA teacher this year… merlin save us all._

 _But in honesty it might help him. Sirius haven't been all there when he didn't have something to do, the worst I ever saw was when I had to leave for a week to visit Anthony this summer. Kreacher told me that he had basically been sitting by himself for three days before Andre had gotten wind of it and dragged his sorry arse to France._

 _As for the train ride this year, it could definitely have gone worse. Though I will admit it could have gone a lot better as well. I spent most of the trip patrolling around the carriages, a way of helping Susan with her prefect duties. I turned down the role of Prefect, mostly because I didn't feel like I would have the time to do the job rightly, I'd spend too much time in the library. Wayne was happy to take over for me. But of course that didn't mean that I couldn't help out a friend when they asked._

 _We had to stop a fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor, as is the norm by now. But resident green and red dunderheads, Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley respectively, were getting into another argument and tweedle dee and tweedle dum in green had already drawn their wands, though Goyle held his on the wrong end. I'm still not sure what the argument was about, but from the looks of things it was the usual "Slytherin are all Dark Wizards in the making" and "Gryffindors are all idiots" argument that has been running for merlin knows how long._

 _Two well placed Disarming Charms and a single Stunning spell when Weasley tried getting physical had ended it all before it could really take off. Susan assigned both morons detention with Filch and we moved along her route once Crappe and Goyle had dragged off Malfoy. Honestly I'm happy I didn't end up in the house of one of those two twats. Having to deal with them day in and day out must be so tiring for their houses, how has Daphne or Tracey not killed Malfoy yet._

 _The sorting this year was marred by a little ruckus. One of the firsties were so nervous that he vomited all over McGonagalls robes, lucky for him that she is so lenient on the first day. Lucky for us that the kid wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff until afterwards so he didn't jab us into negative points before the year had even begun._

 _Dinner was great, that much never changes at least. Most of it I spent in conversation with Wayne and Susan about the coming classes and what we would be covering this year. Though there was one little surprise. Susan asked me out on a date to Hogsmeade. Yeah, not going as a friend, but a real date. I mean I accepted but I'm a bit weary. My feelings for Tonks have messed with my relationships before, but I guess Susan deserves a chance as well, she is pretty cute._

 _But really that is all there was to the day. Sprout went over the usual rules and stressed the importance of the OWLs and NEWTs to those of us that were taking them this year. Though the sixth years were warned that they were facing one of their longest and toughest years yet. The seventh years agreed loudly._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	40. Susan Bones and Hogsmeade

_30_ _th_ _of September 1995,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Well I guess it's official, I have a girlfriend. Perhaps this time it will actually last, both now that it isn't hormones and I actually_ _ **know**_ _I have one._

 _I guess it was a combination of things. Mostly because of how me and Susan have been dancing around each other since I agreed to that date. I must have spent too much time around Sirius after classes, because I have been flirting much more than is normal for me, and too little if you ask Sirius. But we finally got our first Hogsmeade weekend and what a surprise, most of the fifth years vanished off school grounds as soon as we could._

 _I met Susan by the entrance to our common room and we walked together to Hogsmeade. We both had a bit of school shopping to do so we wanted to get that out of the way first. It is odd, I didn't realize until we were heading home from Hogsmeade that we had been holding hands since we left Hogwarts. After we had purchased our school supplies, we just walked around the town for a while, enjoying each other's company and the feeling of the town._

 _When we passed by Gladrags I asked her if she wanted to have a look inside. I honestly wasn't expecting her to want to go inside. I've never given my opinion on that many outfits over such a short period of time. One benefit did present itself, when we were leaving I joked if she didn't want to check out the underwear section. Susan shrugged at me and said "Maybe next time, if you behave." That girl is going to be the death of me._

 _Now I stress, as a joke, I asked if she wanted to go to Madam Puddinfoot's. Thank merlin she gagged and said that all that pink would make her blind and she suggested we just went to the Three Broomsticks instead. Rosmerta was kind as usual, always there when you need to get something and always with a bright smile on her face. We spent the entire time there talking. She wanted to know some more about Sirius, mostly because she remembered her aunt talking about him in the past, apparently the two had a bit of history as a result of one glass of firewhisky too much._

 _She told me about her aspiration to become and Auror like her aunt, even lead the department after her aunt if she could get promoted fast enough. "Youngest Department Head in history" was a very exclusive title I imagine. The rest of the time we were in the Three Broomsticks we had a little contest to see who could hold their breath the longest. I'm not ashamed to say Susan won, repeatedly._

 _The walk back to Hogwarts felt shorter than usual, maybe it was because Susan and I kept talking the entire way, just sharing random parts about our childhoods and what we experienced over our different summers. She wants to go to France at some point, it has been something she wanted to do since she was a kid. Maybe she can come with me to visit the Delacours the next time I go._

 _Dinner was… a hassle. Hannah spent the entire time grilling Susan about our date and Wayne did the same with me. Though Wayne is much easier to just ignore than Hannah, she won't shut up until you answer her with something. It doesn't even have to be consistent, you just have to say anything that might relate to what she is asking you about. Halfway through, when she realized that Susan wasn't going to tell her anything, at least not at the dinner table, she turned on me and began her rambling. I think after ten minutes of getting ignored she realized that she wasn't getting anything from either me or Susan, though I'm sure Susan is going to have a guest in her room tonight._

 _For my part, I'm waiting to see where this is going. I think a relationship between Susan and I could work, but only time will tell and I guess that's the major part in all of this, time. I'm heading to bed before this goes further in my head than I want it to._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	41. Comfy Common Room

_31_ _st_ _of October 1995,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Halloween. Once again a day of great hurt and surprising happiness for me. Again this year I must mention Professor Sprout. The very fact that for five consecutive years now she has held her promise and never once forced me down to the feast on this night speaks remarkably of her character. Though I'll admit the day did start out a little sour, or rather I was sour, like usual._

 _Charms in the morning was an odd experience. We focused on the Silencing Charm and its many variations today. Classroom hasn't been that quiet since the first day when Flitwick took attendance. I spent the majority of it under a self-created barrier of silence, happily blocking out the noise of everyone that were oh so excited for the feast tonight. Flitwick came over to me halfway through the lesson and quietly showed me how to do a version that allowed me to still hear select individuals. Safe to say a few of my classmates were a little annoyed that I only seemed to hear what Flitwick had to say for most of the class._

 _Transfiguration we continued with our studies on Vanishing Spells and their respective effects on various things. I'd gotten marginally better, if only by the grace of Susan snapping me out of my stupor between Charms and Transfiguration. I managed to vanish the rat placed before me in a decent time, earning me a few points for our house. Of course this couldn't go by without our resident trash compactor mucking up another spell. Blimey if I know how, but he managed to make the poor rat he was attempting the spell on, explode. The girl beside him, Granger I think, was splattered with guts and blood. Watching Ron getting a literal beating was fascinating._

 _I spent my free periods in the library as I tend to do these days. Susan joined me and worked on some homework while I was focused more on some of the older history books we had in the library. I'd found an extra section just a few months before today, so yeah, lot of new reading material for me there._

 _Herbology really went as I expected. I understood only half of what was said and just had to watch in interest as Gryffindor's green thumb, Neville, displayed his skill for the class. If that boy doesn't grow to become the next Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, I'll eat my hat._

 _By the time everyone was heading down to the feast, I was still sticking around the common room. Debating whatever I should be heading to bed, do some more reading, and just in general try to figure out how to pass the time until it was actually a proper time to go to bed. Que Susan to the rescue for the second time today. She'd talked with Sprout and been allowed to stay with me in the common room. The house elves supplied us with some food from the feast and we ate it together as we talked about the coming months._

 _Susan would like to have me over for Christmas, both to actually get to know her aunt better beyond the few meetings we have had, and because she would just like us to celebrate Christmas together. Of course I agreed to go, given that Sirius won't be too broken up about it. I don't think he will, honestly I'm just expecting a dirty joke or two and then a push out the door. But we had eaten we ended up on the couch where we took full advantage of having the common room for ourselves for an hour, after that she fell asleep and I just watched her. At least until Hannah came in the room and almost squeeled her head off. Thank you, Flitwick, for teaching us the fastest way to cast a silencing barrier by only touching your wand with a single finger._

 _Hannah took Susan to her room and I retreated to mine. That's how my night ended and this is where this will end. Tomorrow will hopefully bring some better memories than tonight._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	42. Bones Mansion

_18_ _th_ _of December 1995,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _I have had my attention split many times before, but I think today might just have topped the record. I knew the Bones family was old, tracking all the way back to the time of the Four Founders. So of course that would mean their family mansion, the one that had been in their family since they began, would be a marvel to witness._

 _Merlin I was not ready._

 _I've never had to focus so hard on listening to someone before. But just after we had arrived at the mansion, Amelia showed up and greeted us both. She offered to give me a tour of the house and I'm not ashamed to say that I practically blurted out my agreement before even thinking it over._

 _The word "Bones" isn't just their family name, is a tradition. There is a hallway in the mansion, magically enchanted to extend eternally on the command of the current head of house, that holds a still painting of each member that has ever been part of the house of Bones. As part of tradition, their skulls are hung underneath the image and magically enchanted to be unbreakable and never to wear down. It was a marvel, and I only stepped a little inside the hallway! It did give me a chance to see the painting of Susan's parents, it is a little sad that, in contrast to everyone else, they looked the youngest._

 _Amelia explained it to me. The paintings are done after the person's death, usually via a memory given to the painter, and then hung up within the hallway. I did ask if I could be allowed to look at the end of the hallway one day, Amelia did agree, as long as I was willing to take the two hour long walk it took to get there. I might put it off for a while._

 _The rest of their home was equally amazing. Old paintings of long forgotten landscapes and people of importance through history. Their home also held onto the "Bones" theme with their grand staircase looking as if it was made of actual bones. Magically carved wood, I was told. Finally, I was showed the part they resided in, the "new wing" as Amelia called it. This part of the mansion was much more modern and looked to be furnished to only fit a family of four, making sense since it originally was only meant to house Amelia, Susan and Susan's parents._

 _Susan showed me her room, surprisingly sparse to what I expected, and we then went down for dinner. We spoke in great length about a lot of things, but Amelia was very interested in my views on the current political situation in our world. She was talking about how Fudge needed to be replaced as he was just a bribe accepting puppet. I honestly can't say if she is right. She was a little disappointed that I didn't seem to care so much for our worlds politics, though she understood it a little better when she heard of my fascination with history._

 _Aside from that, we spoke shortly on other matters. Susan and I talked mostly about our time at Hogwarts, people we've met and places we have seen. Apparently, according to Amelia, Susan has had a crush on me since second year. Yet another thing I didn't know. There was also some curiosity about my relations with Anthony, Daphne and Tracey. Amelia mostly warned me about the Davis family and their history with power hungry heads of house. Tracey isn't like that, I told her this, and Susan agreed. Now the Greengrass family I know personally, and I know they wish me nothing but the best._

 _I have yet to meet with Anthony's parents, but I suspect it will happen one day. How they never wished to pick him up from Kings Cross is a mystery to me, but from the way Anthony acts… I wouldn't be surprised they simply forgot half the time._

 _The night rounded out with Susan showing me the guest room I would be occupying for my stay here. And as per usual, I'm writing this in the hour leading up to me going to bed. With this entry now finished, that is what I will do._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	43. Bones Christmas Day

_25_ _th_ _of December 1995,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Well, Christmas with the Bones family sure is different from what I know. With the Dursley's they would just give me my presents and leave me to open them on my own, Sirius likes to make a huge spectacle of it, with all of us opening a present at the same time. But here it is a lot more, intimate, might be the best word for it._

 _I woke up rather early, earlier than Susan. Amelia was in the kitchen, eating her small breakfast. We talked a little, just her and me. She wanted to know what my intentions were towards Susan, and if I had anything long term in mind with our relationship. I told her, honestly, that I really didn't know where we were going, but I thought we hadn't gone completely wrong so far. After that I just asked her a lot of questions about the Bones family._

 _When Susan joined us we all moved into the living room. We would each take one of our gifts and then give them out. I imagine this must have been an incredibly special event for Susan, mostly since it is probably one of the only times she and her aunt are alone. Though I must say it was an amazing thing to experience for myself. We opened our presents one at a time, arguably not the longest process when we were only three people, but it was nice to witness._

 _Amelia got me a book on the history of the battle-mages, an old order of Wizards that used to serve the same function as the Auror corps does today. Though they were rooted out when their methods began turning extreme in how they handled Dark Wizards and Witches._

 _Susan gave me a book on wand-lore and a text on the various foci that has been used through history, from wands to staves and even swords or other traditional muggle weapons._

 _Both will be interesting to read through when I get the time. As for my gifts, I gave Amelia a new set of Basilisk skin Auror robes with matching gloves and boots. She seemed quite content with the gift, but from what I understand the Aurors have to buy their own equipment unless they want to use the substandard regular issue gear they get when they join the corps. I gave Susan a necklace she had been looking at when we went to Hogsmeade, as well as a gift-card for some of the fancier dress shops in Diagon Alley. Susan loved them, but Amelia did warn me that I had, unknowingly, just signed myself up to join her on those shopping trips._

 _Other than that, we spent the majority of the day together, talking and having a good time. Hannah came over for a short while, to exchange presents with Susan and to say hello to Amelia. She did look a little surprised that I was here, I'm not sure why, but Susan hadn't told her that I would be joining her and her aunt this Christmas._

 _Well, that is something to worry about another day. For now I think I will head off to bed and prepare for the coming days. Lord knows Sirius is going to be hounding me about the details of the time I spent here._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	44. Heartbreak

20th January 1996: Heartbreak.

 _20_ _th_ _of January 1996,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

A grimace passed over Harry's face as he read the date. That… had not been a good day for him. This was the first time he had to face the feeling of someone leaving him. Him and Susan might still be friends today, but after that day… they hadn't spoken with each other proper since. Both much too awkward around one another to actually make much more conversation than simple school work. With a deep sigh, he set about reading the entry that probably hurt the most. The tear spots on the page only proved it so.

 _Today has been the worst day in my life, with perhaps only a select few exceptions. I am not even sure where to begin. The simple fact is, Susan broke up with me, and I feel like my entire body is collapsing under its own weight._

 _I think I should have seen it coming. I guess I just didn't want to accept it. For a while I noticed how Susan slowly grew more distant from me. We still spoke and spent a great deal of time together, but I knew we weren't talking like we used to. When we were alone she acted different, like she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do._

 _Then today, she took me to the small common room that Anthony, Tracey, Daphne and I use, and explained what was going on with her._

* * *

Susan was looking worried, more so than Harry had ever seen her. Honestly he wasn't feeling all that great either, because somewhere deep within himself, he knew what was coming.

"I… I don't know how to say this, Harry." She said slowly, almost as if she wished she could just say nothing.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me anything." He replied carefully, his stomach tightening at the prospect ahead of him.

"I… I can't go out with you anymore…" it was low, barely more than a whisper, and yet it rang through his ears as if it had been yelled.

He wanted to scream, he really did. He wanted to yell at her and demand an explanation. But there was another part of him, the part that always looked at things coldly. It just wanted the pain to go away.

"I see…" he said slowly and looked at the ceiling. "Was it something I did?"

"Merlin no!" she exclaimed quickly, "Please don't ever think that, Harry."

"Then why?" he muttered as he kept his gaze upwards.

"I don't know. When we started going out… I was so happy, every day with you felt like an adventure." She tried to reason, probably looking for the truth with herself as well.

"Then the adventure ended. One day I woke up and then when I saw you that day… there was nothing. The flutter I felt in my stomach had gone and the spark in my heart vanished with it." She finished with teary eyes.

"Don't cry." Harry said as he heard her sniffle, "I'm sorry you feel like that. If you think your feelings for me have vanished, then there is nothing to do about it. At least… let us stay friends." Harry finally looked at her with a grin far brighter than fit the situation.

"Why aren't you angry?!" she yelled through a sniffle, "Why aren't you yelling at me or throwing something, just anything!"

"Would it help?" he reasoned. "You made up your mind. I'll respect that and we can both move on." His smile never faltered.

"Please, Harry… I need you to be angry with me. I need you to react." She begged, hoping that at the very least she could justify her guilt with his anger.

Harry took a deep breath before answering. "I love you, Susan Bones." He stated calmly, "I will never be angry with you. I simply can't. So please, smile, it is one the things I love most about you. We'll always be friends, won't we?"

Susan had broken when he had said those three words. She didn't know how to answer so she looked him in the eye, and with all the willpower she could muster, she produced the weakest of smiles. Then she left, the sound of two sets of footsteps letting Harry know that Hannah had been waiting outside to support her best friend.

Harry fell into the sofa and withdrew his wand. A whisper saw a blue light creep over the door and lock it firmly in place. Another whisper brought out the most powerful silencing charm he knew. Then… then Harry let go of his composure as the tears rolled down his cheeks and a cry of pain battered against the charms.

* * *

 _I stayed there for what felt like an eternity. I missed dinner, which was what alerted Anthony that something was wrong. I heard him, Daphne and Tracey outside the door as they worked on getting in. I don't know how they did it, but they broke down my charm and found me there on the couch. I've never seen Daphne so caring before, she just held me close while Anthony was trying to restrain Tracey from going after Susan in her anger._

 _In the end, they stayed with me and just talked until curfew came around. We split up at the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room with all three of them vowing that they would spend the entire day tomorrow with me again._

 _I don't know what to do with myself. It is already well past one, and I just can't sleep. But I'll give a try. Maybe I can find some peace within my dreams._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	45. Cheering Letter & Surprise Visit

_24_ _th_ _of March 1996,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Today is the best I have felt in a while, the best since Susan broke up with me. I suppose today also confirmed a few things for me. One; I have an eternal friend in Fleur and I will treasure that always. Two; Tonks, well and truly, is the most amazing person in the world._

 _It all began at breakfast today. The owls arrived with the morning mail and I saw the familiar horned owl soar down. Force, as fleur had dubbed her amazing owl, napped some food off my plate as I untied the letter from his ankle, sneaky little bastard. The letter was, at the time, the brightest point in these past few months. She had learned through a mutual friend, I rather suspect Sirius, that I had broken up with my girlfriend and that I was "horribly devastated" as she called it. Words of comfort and support was what she had sent, and I sorely needed both._

 _The letter had me smiling through lunch. Anthony made repeated remarks that I should wipe the smirk off my face and go stick my head in a ditch. Of course Tracey and I liked to retort that he and Daphne could simply return to the broom cupboard if they didn't like it. That usually shut him up. The greatest surprise of the day though came a little after lunch as I was heading back up towards our little groups common room._

* * *

Walking along the hall, Harry was whistling a tune to himself as a smile crept over his face once again that day. Fleur's letter truly had cheered him up greatly, and it was sorely needed on top of everything. Good thing it also brought some distraction from the OWLs. Daphne was absolutely hounding them about their studying, though she didn't make them sleep in the library as a certain Gryffindor apparently did.

The sound of rapid footsteps from the other end of the hall brought his attention to focus. A mop of pink hair was flailing wildly as its lovely owner ran as fast as she could towards Harry.

"Harry, I have been with you, wherever you have been since lunch ended, okay?!" Tonks said as she grabbed hold of Harry and quickly stepped behind him.

"Ooookay…" Harry replied with confusion, getting a rather sudden sense of Deja-vu. Tonks breathed a sigh of relief and stood with a grin on her face as the sound of two more people came around the corner.

It was the twin terrors of Gryffindor, the Weasley twins. They looked at Tonks with squinted eyes, and Harry instantly knew that she had done something to hamper one of their pranks… again.

"Tonks, so good to…"

"Finally find you…"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything…"

"About how Filch found out about our…"

"Prank on the Slytherin entrance…"

"Would you, Tonksie?"

Harry snorted at the twin speech and the growing sense of Deja-vu.

"Sorry boys, she's been with me for the last hour." Harry defended with a grin, "Besides, shouldn't you two be studying up for the NEWTs?"

The twins gaze shifted down on Harry and their eyes, if it was even possible, squinted even further.

"Brother mine, I feel as if we have been here before…"

"Indeed brother, it does feel… familiar…"

"And if I remember correctly…"

"Ickle Harrikins here defended Tonks last time as well…"

"Yes, quite. Even lied to us, the little bugger…"

"Quite right, quite right. Now what would the punishment be for such a crime…"

"Why dear brother, of course it is a marvelous prank!"

Harry raised a hand to forestall the twins, realizing that now was the time to use the greatest "get out of prank" card that he had.

"Now before we do anything drastic. You were big fans of the Marauders, weren't you?"

The twins grinned widely and answered as one, "Of course! Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, the greatest pranksters since yours truly!"

"Padfoot?" Tonks said on reflex, "That's what you call Sirius all the time, isn't it?" she said towards Harry.

"Why yes, I do call _my godfather_ , Sirius Black, _Padfoot_ , as it is his nickname given to him by my father, James Potter aka. _Prongs_ and Remus Lupin aka _Moony_." Harry replied in a grandiose tone, putting extra pressure on the different names.

The twins fell to their knees instantly and began bowing to Harry while chanting, "Heir of the Marauders, we are not worthy."

"Guys, stop it." Harry stated but they kept going. When Tonks began snickering, Harry about had enough. "Okay, seriously, stop it. If you don't, I might rethink introducing you too Moony and Padfoot."

The twins were on their feet and standing stock still in a second, "We stopped!" they yelled with slight panic.

Harry laughed alongside Tonks as he said, "Okay. How about you let Tonks and me off and I introduce you to Padfoot and Moony, then we call it even?"

"Deal!" they yelled instantly and presented their hands to Harry.

Getting the idea, Harry crossed his hands and shook theirs and grinned as they began walking off with a little spring in their step.

"Phew!" Tonks literally yelled when they were out of sight, "Thanks for saving my butt once again, Harry."

"Couldn't let that wonderful butt of yours get hurt, now could I?" Harry replied smoothly.

"Why Mr. Potter!" Tonks exclaimed dramatically, "When did you learn to flirt?"

"You are a horrible influence on me Tonksie, and I love it."

* * *

 _We went to the common room and spent the afternoon talking. We mostly talked about her job as an Auror and how she was looking forward to getting to go on some of the more dangerous missions. We even joked that Sirius might decide to pull his old uniform out and rejoin the department, though personally I don't think that will ever happen._

 _I don't know how, but over the course of a few hours, Tonks had made the breakup seem… not so bad. It still hurts, and from what Tonks told me, it was going to be like that for a while. But the best cure, according to her, was simply accepting it and moving on. She said that new girl will come along one day and then I might forget all about Susan. Though she did say something that made me pause. She joked that with me finding a girlfriend, I might not be interested in her anymore. Oh if only she knew how wrong she is._

 _I best be heading off to bed. I've already spent for too long sitting here and reminiscing about the day. The OWLs are here soon, and unlike our dear terror twins, I intend to study._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._

* * *

 **A/N: Double upload because I missed one... stupid me.**


	46. OWLs Start!

_3_ _rd_ _of June 1996,_

 _I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _And so the OWLs have begun. Our Schedule is fair and quite filled, but thankfully it is all over once we have the last test finished, then there is only the leaving feast to worry about before I can get back home and get the summer started._

 _Our schedule for the week is; Monday – Charms | Tuesday – Transfiguration |Wednesday – Herbology | Thursday – DADA | Friday – Ancient Runes._

 _Next Week is; Monday – Potions | Tuesday – Care of Magical Creatures | Wednesday – Arithmancy | Thursday – History of Magic._

 _So I dealt with Charms today and I'd like to think that I did fairly well. The written exam covered some of the more interesting stuff like Counter-charm for hiccoughs and Cheering charm. I'll admit I owe Daphne a load of thanks, she really drilled us in the Charms department because it was Tracey's weakest point, but even she thought that she got through with good marks today._

 _The practical exam felt like a breeze. We had to take an eggcup and make it do cartwheels, Flitwick thought the jumps I added to mine was extremely funny from the way he was laughing. We also had to demonstrate the Color Change charm, Levitation charm and the Growth charm. I managed all three without much difficulty, the levitation charm has become such a standard piece of magic for me so I can practically do it in my sleep. The Color Change charm was a little troubling, but mostly because of its annoying wand movements. Though the Growth Charm is fairly simple, but I should put less power into the spell in the future as I made the cup grow the size of a small chair. I'm glad the table held up._

 _It was dinner time when I finished my practical, I was the last one of the day, so I was quite hungry. It was odd to look around and see the faces of the OWL students, some looked crushed and some were all smile. Most of the NEWT students either weren't there or had their noses in a book, even Fred and George had a set of books open next to their notes as they tried to eat with their pencils on occasion._

 _I saw Anthony at the Ravenclaw table, his nose also in a book. About Transfiguration no doubt, preparing for tomorrow. When he did look up, he gave me a thumbs up, so I figure he did alright on the test as well. I didn't get to talk to Daphne or Tracey until after dinner when I met both of them in our common room. Daphne did perfectly, according to herself at least, and Tracey was sure she passed, which was just fine in her eyes._

 _Anthony joined us a little later and we spent until curfew preparing for Transfiguration tomorrow. I'm almost sure I have that as well, but there are a few of the spells that still drive me up the wrong wall. Some of the pronunciations might also nip me in the butt if I'm not careful. But I'll see about all that tomorrow. For now, I think I'll head off to bed._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	47. OWLs Stop!

_13_ _th_ _of June 1996,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Thank Merlin it is over._

 _I have damn near gone gray on the top of my head from the stress. I knew the OWLs were tough, but by Morgana it did not expect it to be_ this _tough. Now there is only the leaving feast tomorrow to be concerned about and then I can finally start the summer._

 _As for the exam today. History of Magic. Safe to say I'm positive I have achieved an O in this particular subject. By now I have long abandoned my fervent denial that I like history. It is a big as part of me as eating and breathing. The subjects for the test were quite interesting, and honestly I'm positive that I was the only one who understood all of it._

 _Wand legislation was simple enough, we've studied that more than enough. The Goblin riots of the eighteenth century is the bread and butter of Binns teaching, and honestly all it took for a refresher was a single question to him after dinner yesterday. The Statue of Secrecy breach procedure and punishment probably took a few people by surprise, lucky me that Tonks loves talking about that particular part of her job. The Formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and an explanation of why the Warlocks of Liechtenstein refused to join. Now I'm positive this one broke more than one of my fellow students. I heard a few of them growling annoyed at the question. It is quite fair too. The reason for the Warlocks of Liechtenstein's refusal to join the ICW isn't that well known, and for one of us to know it, we would have had to go look for it ourselves. I did so, almost three years ago now._

 _I got more than a few stares and angry mutters from my friends when we spoke about the exam at dinner. Apparently, saying that you found the exam easy and quite simple was a very easy way to get a dozen stinging hexes sent after you by the various people in the hall. Anthony was just a little pissed that he messed up at the Warlocks of Liechtenstein. He'd studied up on that particular subject because he had a feeling it might end up on the test, but it turned out that he wrote a few of the dates wrong and switched a few of the people by accident. Daphne had warned him about exchanging a solid night's sleep for more studying, but this is Anthony, the perfect Ravenclaw, did we really expect anything different._

 _Tomorrow is the leaving feast and then that will be it for the fifth year. Only two more to go. It's strange to write this and think about it. It doesn't feel like five years have come and gone since I got that letter in the mail. Or since I met Anthony, Tracey and Daphne in the boats. So many memories and still so much time to make more._

 _I'm going to bed, clearly I'm getting too tired when I begin turning nostalgic and mushy._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	48. History is cool, you know

_31_ _st_ _of July 1996,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _I'm starting to think that my family might be having a bit of a go at me because of my hobby. Today I turned sixteen, yet another fine little milestone in the book that is eventually going to encompass my life. As usual, Sirius had tried to prepare a surprise for me by inviting anyone and everyone. The Delacours were a stable by now and so was the Tonks. Remus came by this year as well; it would seem he's finally found some stable work down in Germany. However, Sirius decided that we needed even more this year. So, going on what I had told him, he invited Anthony, Daphne and Tracey as well as their respective families to come help celebrate the day._

 _This is all well and good, but when Sirius demanded I go to my room so he could decorate, I knew he was planning something beyond the usual surprise. But I did what I was told and spent a few hours reading a book on some of the older magical families, I have finally made a little more headway into the Four Founders and how their bloodlines seemingly just… vanished._

 _I had to pause when someone knocked on the door, I had imagined it to be Sirius but I was pleasantly surprised when I opened the door to Anthony's half scared, half happy face._

* * *

"Anthony… so Sirius decided to invite even more people this year, did he?" Harry asked as he stepped aside and allowed his best male friend access to his room.

"Your godfather is… special." Anthony commented as he nodded his thanks and stepped inside the room.

"He's done some sort of stupid decorating hasn't he?" Harry asked tiredly, but couldn't quite hide the smile.

Anthony nodded awkwardly, "The entire place is made to look like some old tomb from one of the first year history books. It looks more like a children's story than an actual tomb though."

"Sounds like something Sirius would do." Harry agreed, "How's summer been?"

"Long." Anthony admitted with an odd smile. "I… I also need your help on something."

"Anything mate, what is it?" Harry replied with a curious expression.

"I need your help on the history of betrothal contracts." Anthony admitted.

Had he not had experience with some crazy things in the past, Harry might have frozen completely. As it was, he only froze for a moment before shaking himself and staring at his friend.

"Why?" it sounded almost accusatory, Harry hadn't read good things about those contracts.

"I'm thinking of proposing to Daphne." Anthony replied evenly.

"Dude, you're sixteen… I mean I know that Wizards used to marry young, but really?" Harry argued.

"The thing is… I love her, Harry. I can't explain it, not completely, but whenever she is near… the world just seems… I don't know…"

"Brighter." Harry supplied with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yeah, brighter. My parents have been on my case about finding a proper witch to settle down with when I leave Hogwarts, and now I have the chance to make them zip it and potentially marry the girl I love." Anthony continued, now more relaxed.

"So what do you need me for?"

"I need to know how to make a betrothal contract that my parents can't interfere with, a contract that only Daphne and I have any say in. I only want my parents to approve of her, that is how far I want their involvement in the contract." Anthony explained.

"And even if they didn't approve, you would just disavow your titles and marry her anyway." Harry stated with a nod of his head.

"You know me… I love my parents, but they can be quite controlling."

"I'll refrain from answering that one."

"So… can help?"

With a sigh, Harry nodded and walked over to one of his shelfs and looked through a few volumes before he pulled out a large book with a dark-leather wrapping. He flipped through the pages for a few moments before stopping somewhere around the middle and reading to himself.

"Here." He stated after a moment of silence.

Anthony went over and looked at the page, his eyes widening when he saw just how small the letters were and how old the language was.

"You can read this?" Anthony mumbled.

"You can't?" Harry asked in jest. "Okay, joke aside. This is a very special betrothal contract that fell out of favor long ago. It's called the Heir's Contract."

"This will do what I need?"

"Partially. You need to do some work on the side to make it work." Harry explained as he pointed to a few things on the page, "You need to get your father to swear on his magic that you are the true heir to the House of Goldstein and his successor by blood. Then you will need to go to Daphne's father and ask for his permission to marry his daughter _as the heir of your house_ , and you wish to marry her _as the heir of her house_ , this part is very important, and if he agrees, which I think he will, then you need to get Daphne to say yes."

"Okay, sounds doable, anything else?"

"I was getting there." Harry grumbled, "Once Daphne has said yes, you need to write up the contract _together_ , I cannot stress this enough, Anthony. You need to write it _together_. If you don't magic won't recognize it. You write down the terms and what not you want in there, then you both sign as the heirs of your houses. Now comes the tricky part. You need to swear an oath."

"That doesn't sound so complicated."

"Minor detail; You really need to bloody mean it. You swear by the contract, your magic, your soul, _your life_ , that you wish to spend eternity with Daphne and that you will love and honor her, always."

Anthony looked a little more concerned at that, "And I take it that not being 100% in it when swearing such an oath is a bad idea?"

"What usually happens when one lies with an oath?" Harry replied flatly.

"Right. So if I do this… we both have to mean it completely."

"I suggest talking this over with Daphne after you have proposed. When the time comes, I'll stand witness to the oath. Might be able to do something if it begins going wrong."

"Thank you, Harry, for all of this."

"You're my friend, Anthony, as is Daphne. I want you both to be happy."

"Right. We better get downstairs; your godfather will be getting impatient to show you the "surprise" that he has prepared."

* * *

 _True to what Anthony had said, Sirius had decorated the bottom floor to resemble an old Egyptian tomb, sand and all. And, unsurprisingly, it didn't look anything like a tomb at all. But I appreciate the attempt. I greeted everyone whom had gathered and then we shared a good bit of fun ribbing Sirius over the decor._

 _I got a ton of amazing presents, mostly books to add to the collection, but I also got a few neat little items. I'll admit I might have spent most of the night around Tonks and just generally been a little flirtier than I should have been, but what is there to do._

 _Everyone left in high spirits, with the exception of the Delacours whom are staying for a week due to some work related things on Andre's part. But I'll enjoy their company then. I'm sure Fleur has some good insight into Veela history, or Appoline might. Well, that's it for the night._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	49. Sixth time's the Charm

_1_ _st_ _of September 1996,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Another year begins and this time we had more than a few changes in the teacher section. I don't know if Dumbledore couldn't find a replacement or if he finally got enough of Snape's whining about it, but Snape is now the teacher for DADA… at least this year. He has been replaced by a man named Horace Slughorn, a rather famous potioneer and former teacher here at Hogwarts._

 _He had made some rather spectacular work in the past, at least from what little I could look up on him with the hour I had in the library. I am looking forward to being taught by him during the next two years, I'm sure I'll be able to learn quite a bit from him. Though the question then remains if I can actually learn anything from Snape during his tenure as DADA professor. Here one hopes that the curse remains intact and he has to leave the post next year. I'm not having a lot of positive prospects with him as my NEWT teacher._

 _The train trip, to completely change the subject, was much like usual. Well, one remarkable difference. Anthony came through on his word and actually proposed to Daphne. She spent the entire ride showing her ring to Tracey and the two were talking future wedding plans. They haven't written up the contract yet, Anthony said he wanted to wait until we were at Hogwarts, this was the furthest he could get form his parents to prevent them from butting in._

 _We got even more students this year, though we only managed a remarkable three students for Hufflepuff. It is going to be some interesting classes for their little trio, I wish them the best though. Otherwise, I'm not really sure what else there is to say about the day. There was a bit of a rumble in the common room after the feast, a few of the seventh years were yelling at each other because of random reasons. NEWT nerves getting to them I suspect._

 _I don't really have any big plans for this year, mostly I'm going to be focusing more on my study on the Founders in preparation for after Hogwarts, my first big study will be on that subject and I would like to have a lot of the leg work done before leave the school. Tomorrow, I already have a few hours in the library planned to do some research. I got a letter this summer telling me that the school had a few new books in the history session that Headmaster Dumbledore had managed to acquire from a friend._

 _This entry will have to be brief this year, there wasn't really much to discuss that hasn't been written in previous entries._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	50. The Founders Heirs?

_2_ _nd_ _of September 1996,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Only a single day into the year and I've already made what could potentially become my biggest discovery. The two hours I had set aside in the library transformed into staying until Madam Pince threatened to ban me for the rest of the year._

 _Now, all the way back in second year, when I discovered the chamber of secrets and the chamber located inside that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. I found a notebook, specifically addressed to someone referenced as "heir of the four." Now I've found some more on that particular subject. The Founders each have an heir, this much is obvious, but it is where those heirs are now that is interesting. I myself am one of these heirs, the Heir of Gryffindor as I found out today. The son of the founder, Godric Gryffindor II, had a son with a, so far, unnamed Witch. That son decided not to live in the shadow of his father and grand-father so he took on the name Potter and began his own legacy, culminating in me._

 _I found a family tree in one of the books, this one written by that very son that took on his new name. In his old age he decided to write down his true linage so that future generations might realize that the Gryffindor Line hadn't died out._

 _But the information on the other heirs were a little vaguer. All I know, right now, is that Helga Hufflepuff married a Wizard and their children carried the husband's name. I didn't find any reference to Helga's husband, and the son of Godric only referenced her as "Granny Helga" when he wrote about her. The heir of Slytherin is a bit of a debated topic, even to this day, but from what I can decipher, since Salazar Slytherin II was disowned after his duel with Godric II, there was a second heir to the Slytherin name… what grinds at me is only the single reference that my ancestor wrote off, namely that it was a woman._

 _As for the Ravenclaw line, clearly it lies with Helena Ravenclaw, but whatever she ever had any children is extremely unclear. Her history, and death, are also highly suspect. What I found in Salazar's notes seemed to indicate that the Bloody Baron had killed her, and then himself in grief, after she refused his advances. Eventually I'll find out the truth, then maybe I can work on gathering the four heirs, now that would be interesting._

 _Though there was something else. With each of these titles, Heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, comes part ownership over Hogwarts itself. Though the Castle has long since been proven vaguely sentient through sheer magical presence, no one knows if it is truly owned by someone. The Goblins, even though they hold the deed in their vaults, refuse to tell anyone the current owners unless all four heirs step forward and demand to see it. Curious how the Goblins know of the four when most of the wizarding world seems to have forgotten._

 _I'll need to do a lot more research on this particular subject before I begin jumping to conclusions. But one piece of the puzzle is assembled, namely myself as the Heir of Gryffindor. So the next goal will be to track down the name of the Wizard that Helga Hufflepuff married and hopefully follow his bloodline until I find his heir._

 _But for now, I'm going to bed._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	51. Halloween, what?

_31_ _st_ _of October 1996,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _I've heard many times over the years that time heals all wounds. I am starting to think that they might just be right. I have been so used to the 31_ _st_ _of October being a horrible day for me, both emotionally and physically. Of course there have been some good times on this day as well, the last few years being plenty proof of that._

 _This year was different from the others, in many ways even. When I woke up, I didn't feel the same emptiness that I usually did. There wasn't this lack of will to move around or talk with people. I felt rather normal today, everything else taken into consideration. When I went down to breakfast, more than a few of the other sixth years looked at me strangely, like they were expecting me to be huddling in a corner somewhere._

 _Can't blame them for that._

 _Even Anthony was sending me odd looks during breakfast. A few discreet hand signals later and I had confirmed that I felt just fine, but he didn't look like he believed me. He did catch me after breakfast and asked if I was okay. I told him I was fine, but I could see he didn't believe me. Other than that, I guess there wasn't much too the rest of the day._

 _The teachers all looked at me constantly, as if I was going to break at any moment. I know I have been a wreck the last few years whenever this day came around, but people change. I'm still sad that my parents died on this day just to protect me, but that doesn't mean that I can't act like a normal person when I want to. It was a little funny to see Daphne though. She kept hovering around me between classes and during lunch she dragged me to the Ravenclaw table to sit with her, Anthony and Tracey. Because obviously there had to be something wrong with me since I was actually a functioning person today._

 _They kept looking at me all the way through classes, Anthony almost followed me into the bathroom for Merlins sake. After that I decided this had to come to an end and I dragged their collective arses into our common room and sat them down._

* * *

"Okay, what in the name of Morgana is wrong with you three today? You've been acting like mother hens the whole day." Harry asked his friends with a concerned expression.

"We weren't that bad." Tracey insisted.

"Anthony wanted to follow me into the loo because he thought I might break down." Anthony looked like he was going to protest but Harry raised a hand, "Don't deny it. I know you better than that."

"Okay, so we are worried about you." Daphne admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Why? So far I don't think I have given you a reason to worry." Harry replied with a tilted head and confused expression.

"That's exactly why!" Exclaimed Tracey, "Usually you are all down in the dumps today, acting all sad and gloomy. So we have to try and cheer you up. But this year you've been fine, if I didn't know you better I'd say you didn't know what day it was."

"I'm still sad, Tracey." Harry replied with a friendly grin, "But I'm just older. I'm always going to be feeling a little down on this day, but other than that, I can't let it rule an entire day when I could be doing so many other things. This year I'd actually like to attend the feast and see it, at least once, before I leave Hogwarts next year."

"You going to be okay with that?" Anthony asked with a relieved face.

"If not, I'll just leave. Simple." Harry replied with a shrug.

"With you, nothing is ever simple." Anthony grumbled good naturedly.

"The man who asked for an ancient betrothal contract says a what now?" Harry returned.

"Boys, boys. Enough. The Feast begins in less than half an hour. If we want some good seats, we need to go." Daphne interjected before the boys got a little too far into their "good spirited arguing" as they called it.

* * *

 _We went down to the feast together after that. Professor Sprout came over and asked me if I was okay with being there. Of course I told her yes, and if I began feeling ill, I had my friends right there and I promised I would go back to the dorm._

 _I got to say, I've been missing out. The feast is absolutely amazing. Best we get all year I wager. I'm definitely going again next year, if I don't feel like crap when it rolls around. But I doubt it. So yeah, a few people stared at me, a few gave me encouraging nods or smiles, mostly some of the seventh years and a few of the younger years that I have helped._

 _Once the feast was over, I went straight back up to the library to do a bit more research. I kept at it until curfew came around and now I've finished penning this out, I'll head off to bed._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	52. Helga Hufflepuff married WHO?

_25_ _th_ _of November 1996,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Sweet Merlin and Morgana, this is almost too big! I learned whom Helga Hufflepuff married. She married a Wizard by the name of Aldrinius BONES. I can't believe this, or I couldn't. Susan is the Heir of Hufflepuff, the honest to magic, real deal heir. I went into the bloodline instantly and found one rather intriguing detail. Susan is, with the exception of her mother, the descendant of every first born in the Bones family. Had Amelia had any children, they would have been the heir, but as it stands, Susan Bones is the Heir of Hufflepuff!_

 _But a near perfect, direct line of descent to Susan from Aldrinius Bones and Helga Hufflepuff. This is big. As in political world shaking big. With two out of four heirs now found, that means that she and I could, if we want to, take over Hogwarts legally as more than 50% of the heirs are accounted for. This is massive, and I need to contain it for as long as possible. I'm a little worried about hiding it from Susan, but at the current time it is best if she doesn't know. If she knows, Hannah knows. If Hannah knows, her mother knows. If Hannah's mother knows, then the world knows. And the world isn't ready, or rather the rest of the heirs aren't. I still have to find out about the heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. My next target will be Ravenclaw, mostly because I might get access to that knowledge through the Ravenclaw house Ghost, Helena herself. Though I have heard she doesn't talk a lot._

 _Though there is also the matter of how the line of succession works with the founders. They outlined very specific laws about it, thank you Salazar's Diary, that clearly states how an heir is chosen. I'll share the details with the other heirs once I find them, but for now I best just keep my head in the books and keep looking._

 _My best bet for starting with Ravenclaw is to, first of all, learn the truth behind Helena's death. If she was truly killed by the Bloody Baron, then that is an area of topic I need to stay away from if I wish to speak with her. Aside from that, I'll need some more accurate information about this other child between Slytherin and, frustratingly so, this unnamed Witch. Again, something that I hope the Gray Lady can help me with if I manage to convince her to talk._

 _As for how the day went. We started with DADA, and by Morgana, Snape is the worst teacher of the subject I have had so far. Yes, even worse than Lockhart. His constant berating of students for not knowing the material, his standoffish tone and remarkable arrogance on the subject, all make for a very poor teacher. I dread going into the NEWTs with him as my teacher._

 _Runes went as one would guess. I've surpassed the material much quicker than I should, but when each rune holds some form of historical importance, was there every any real doubt that I wouldn't throw myself into it sooner or later? Professor Babbling certainly wish that I hadn't, but that isn't really my problem._

 _Artihmancy wasn't terribly hard today. It was mostly revision of last year and a few new formulas to look over and memorize in preparation for next month's mid-terms test on the subject. I reckon by the end of the year I'll be a decent hand at it. For now, I still have trouble with a few of the more advanced terms, but Daphne is there to help me through most of it, and Anthony is always good to bounce homework off._

 _Potions with Slughorn. It is hard to put a correct assessment on his teaching style. On one hand, I have learned more from this man in the past few months than I have in the years with Snape. But his personality and familiarity with his students is also a bit jarring. My entire life I have been used to teachers and professors keeping a certainly level of distance between a student and their own private life, Professor Slughorn certainly doesn't have such an idea. The very notion of going to one of his parties makes me slightly sick. Good on Daphne and Anthony for finding a way out. Tracey is, of course, just mocking us senselessly since she acquired her apprenticeship in the art._

 _I'm going to bed. The coming week is going to be a long one, I have almost every night put off for research on the founders. I hope that by the end of February to have found the heir of Ravenclaw, at the least._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	53. Black, Tonks and Potter Christmas

_24_ _th_ _of December 1996,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Ever since Sirius came back into my life, I've never been happier. Today was one of those days where I was reminded greatly about just how true that was. Christmas, as I have written before, is one of Sirius' favorite holidays and he likes to make a big spectacle out of it every year. Not this year though. This year was different from the usual busying around that we normally do._

 _Andromeda, Ted and Tonks arrived around 3 O'clock and helped us put up decoration. I was surprised when Sirius told me that no one else would be coming for tonight. That, this year, he just wanted a nice slow Christmas to celebrate with his family. I don't think I will ever be able to describe just how perfect the night was. The feast that Kreacher had prepared for us was amazing like every year, but the conversation was what made it all different this year._

 _It was perfect to put it way too simply. We spoke about so much. Sirius return to both Politics and the Auror corps and how he was readjusting to the work. Tonks claims that he hasn't lost a single bit of his edge and that he is just holding back to not embarrass some of the senior Aurors, since he has been out of service for almost two decades. Sirius in turn spoke about Tonks and her performance as an Auror. Consistent claims that she was one of the most amazing rookies he had ever seen. For obvious reasons, she was unparalleled in disguise and infiltration. Anything less and I think Tonks wouldn't have stood for it herself._

 _Andromeda and Ted talked about some of their recent cases. From what I gather there is some issues on how to deal with the remaining Death Eaters who still believe that Voldemort will return one day. I don't understand why they can't accept that he is gone. If he was going to return, wouldn't there have been sight of him, in some form, before today?_

 _In the end they all turned the topic towards me and my studies at Hogwarts. Tonks wanted to know how some of the teachers were doing and if someone had found a few of the surprises, namely pranks, that she had left behind in the common room. I had heard of a few that got found, but I'm not sure how many she would have set up. When the topic turned towards my research into the founders… it got a little heated._

* * *

"So, Harry. Sirius is telling me that you are studying the Founders and their history?" Andromeda asked.

Harry nodded, "I am. So far I've come across some interesting stuff. A lot of speculation and hearsay as well. But I have made one or two major discoveries that I'm looking to publish once I find the rest of the information."

"Ooh, something you would care to share?" Andromeda continued with an interested look.

Harry began fidgeting at the question. He actually wanted to tell them, but he didn't know if they would run off and tell someone by mistake. He couldn't ask a magical oath from them, not from his own family.

"Hey, Harry. It's okay. We'll not tell anyone if you don't want us to, right guys?" Tonks stated with harsh looks towards the other three people in the room.

"Of course not!" Ted proclaimed, "I have a great deal of respect for historians, and Harry, you look like you are well on your way to becoming one of the great ones."

"I know how to keep a secret; it is my dear cousin you need to look at." Andromeda mused with a slight look towards Sirius.

"Who would I tell? Honestly." Sirius huffed but a smile showed that he wasn't offended.

"Okay." Harry said and gathered a breath, "I have learned of, and found, two of the four Heirs of the Founders."

Harry sat in silence as he waited for the explosion. _'3, 2, 1… and go.'_ He counted down mentally.

"What?!/How!?/Who!?" Were the three yelled responses.

"Harry, are you absolutely certain?" Andromeda asked, a hint of worry marring her voice.

"100%." Harry replied.

"Who?" Tonks asked with an eager expression.

"Myself, for one. I'm the last heir to Gryffindor." Harry announced.

"Through James, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. You already knew?" Harry asked in return.

"I'd guessed it. Your father has lived in Godric's Hollow for as long as I can remember, and his family long before that. No one knew exactly why it was that the Potters would live in Godric's birth town. They just kind of… appeared." Sirius explained to his curious guests.

"It was Godric's grandson." Harry supplied, "He didn't want to live with the shadow of his father and grandfather's name, so he took the name Potter and there starts my bloodline."

"Incredible." Andromeda breathed, "Who else did you find?"

"The Heir of Hufflepuff. It's Susan Bones." Harry said.

"Amelia's niece? How is that not known far and wide?" Sirius muttered to himself.

Harry offered up his guess. "I'm not entirely sure. But from what I could gather, Helga Hufflepuff kept her name, but let her children have their fathers name. I think, like with the last two bloodlines, the founders themselves might have requested that their families not be known. I can only imagine the enemies those four must have acquired over the years."

"So that only leaves Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Tonks observed, "Got any leads on those?"

"A few," Harry revealed with a nod, "Slytherin had two children, a son whom was disowned, and a daughter whose name I couldn't find. Since his son was disowned, the daughter must have carried on the name. So if I find her, I hope to find the clue to the Slytherin Heir. As for Ravenclaw… the only lead if have is the Gray Lady."

"Good luck getting her to talk." Sirius mumbled with a wonky grin.

"It will be tough, but I think I can do it." Harry replied.

"If it's you, Harry, I've got no doubt." Tonks supplied with a wide grin.

* * *

 _They stayed over, and currently I'm guessing Ted and Andromeda are either talking or sleeping. Sirius is asleep, he's taken to doing that as much as he can with his new job. Tonks, I imagine, is either asleep or hatching another scheme to try and pull a joke on Sirius._

 _As for me, I'm going to bed now._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	54. Nymphadora Tonks, do I love you?

_25_ _th_ _of December 1996,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _For a long time now, I have known that there are days in your life when you need to ask yourself certain questions. Do I need to do this? Do I want to do this? Is this really needed? Can I really handle this? Questions like that appear throughout your life and are often the herald of change in your life._

 _Today I had to ask myself such a question._

 _I suppose it fits to start during the morning. Everyone was heading down to open our gifts and see what everyone else got this year. I got my usual, books on history or something else relating to the subject. I gave Sirius a charmed sculpture depicting my dad, Remus and himself in their animagus and werewolf forms. When activated they all run around on the platform and play with one another. He loved it._

 _I gave Ted a different version of my diary. Where mine is spelled to have infinite pages until I decide it is over, Ted's is a briefcase enchanted to be able to hold, and archive, all his case files in one little neat space. All controlled by a small panel on the front. Andromeda was a little trickier this year, so I took the safe option and bought her a dress that Tonks told me she had been looking at for a while._

 _As for Tonks… I didn't really know what to get her. In the end I gave her a pendant that I had gotten enchanted with every form of protection that I could think off. I had it styled after the Hufflepuff Badger to represent her time at Hogwarts. She loved it and seeing her smile so bright was worth more than I could ever describe in a short sentence._

 _Later on the day, Sirius, Ted and Andromeda had business in the Alley. Something about a case they were working on together, some new evidence had been recovered and they were needed urgently, leaving me and Tonks alone once again._

* * *

"Sirius has really gotten back to his old self." Tonks said as she came out of the kitchen with two cups of steaming warm chocolate.

Nodding his thanks for the cup, Harry spoke. "He has. A big part of that has also been your help. Having you around in the Auror Corps has really helped him."

Tonks snorted, "I haven't done anything. It's all you. Being able to see you and be around you is helping him more than you will ever understand."

"Maybe. But that is why you are such a big part of this." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh?" Tonks drawled, "How so if I might ask?"

Harry's smile didn't drop, but there was something about it that changed, at least to Tonks. It was like it turned a little more… warm.

"If I hadn't met you in my first year, I would never have had the courage to go to Gringotts. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to handle everything that has happened over the years." Taking a breath, Harry looked towards the ceiling, "You have been there all these years to help me through all the good and the bad things that has happened to me. You really are amazing, _Nymphadora_."

The way Harry said her name made Tonks' stomach flutter and her face heat up. "I thought I told you not to use my name." She asked with a sneaky grin.

Harry's grin matched hers. "What's wrong with it? It's beautiful. You might not think you are a Gift from the Nymphs, but your friendship is the greatest gift I have ever gotten."

It was only thanks to her Metamorph abilities that her cheeks didn't turn flaming red at Harry's declaration about her name. "I want to know who taught you to flirt so shamelessly."

It was Harry's turn to snort, "You did, dear _Nymphadora_."

Tonks' hair shifted colors rapidly as she mock-glared at Harry. "Don't call me, _Nymphadora!_ " she half-yelled.

"Or what, _Nymphadora_?" Harry challenged with a raised eyebrow.

There was that flutter in her stomach again.

"You might regret it." She said slowly.

Putting his cup of chocolate down, Harry's grin grew a little wider. "Prove it… _Nyyyymphedoooo_ _ **ra**_ _._ " He finished with a pop on the last two letters.

"That's it!" She declared as she sprung from her seat in the chair and dived on Harry and knocked him over on the couch. Her fingers latched on to his side and Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"No, no wai… hahahahaha!" Harry tried to defend himself but the fingers began moving and Harry lost all control of himself as Tonks assaulted his sides.

"Fear my tickling prowess!" Tonks declared victoriously as she continued her attack.

"Hahaha… is that the best you… hahaha… can do… hahahaha… _Nymphadora?_ " Harry ground out through his laughter, locking eyes challengingly with Tonks.

"Why you little…" Tonks growled as she prepared to go for his weakest spot, under his feet, but his hands shot out, one snaking behind her back, the other behind her head. There was a second of silence when they stared into each other's eyes before their lips met and the world around them vanished.

They couldn't tell you how long it lasted, to them, it lasted long enough for them to learn everything they needed to know about each other.

They parted begrudgingly, noses still touching, and looked into each other's eyes with a warmth and glow that neither of them had known before.

"I ehm… I think I need to…" Tonks fumbled off Harry, "I need to use the loo." With those words she vanished out of the room, her hair changing color faster than Harry had ever seen before.

* * *

 _I'm not sure where that has left us. She hasn't come out of her room since then, and she doesn't answer when I knock on the door. I was actually expecting me to panic right around now, but instead I feel fine. I think we'll be fine. But all of this does lead to what I wrote at the start. We all have questions we have to ask ourselves over the course of our lives, and I think a pretty big one just appeared. The answer isn't hard, but I still have to ask myself,_

 _Nymphadora Tonks, do I love you?_

* * *

 **A/N: And so begins the main pairing and my rotten attempt at writing romance again. Oh and by the by, Harry IS going to be acting dense as a brick. Personally I think it makes sense in the end, but you judge for yourself. Have fun.**

 **-TLWSY**


	55. Rowena Slytherin nee Ravenclaw!

_10_ _th_ _of January 1997,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Sirius likes to say that he is going to go gray on the top prematurely from all the surprises his life has had. I'm starting to get that a little now. A few weeks ago, I found out about the Heirs of the Founders and the lack of history surrounding them. Well, today I found something out about the Founders themselves, namely I finally learned who the second child of Salazar Slytherin was. Helena Ravenclaw. As in the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. As in Rowena SLYTHERIN nee Ravenclaw._

 _How did I learn this? I asked the Gray Lady, better known as Helen Ravenclaw herself. I thought that I would have to hunt around for her a lot longer than I have. I started out when we came back from Christmas. It didn't go so well the first few times. No matter how I introduced myself, or stated what I wanted to ask her, she refused to listen and would just vanish off through a wall or the roof._

 _But today I tried something different. Today I tried introducing myself as the Heir of Gryffindor._

* * *

The Gray Lady stared out over the grounds of Hogwarts, keeping a keen eye on the many students running around outside. She didn't bother turning her head to acknowledge the presence of the boy that had tried to get her attention for the past week. She was preparing to depart when his words stopped her.

"My Lady Ravenclaw please wait but a moment. I'm Harry James Potter Evans, heir of Gryffindor, and I wish to speak with you."

His words were honest, either he was, or truly believed he was, the heir of Gryffindor. Looking at him seriously for the first time since he first found her, she saw the similarities, but not with Godric. He looked like Godric's grandson, Jonathan.

"My Lord," she bowed her head in recognition, "If only you had presented yourself like so from the beginning, we might have had words much sooner."

The boy bowed his head in apology. "My deepest apologies, Lady Ravenclaw, but I have only recently learned of my heritage and I forgot my manners."

"Let it be behind us. And please, call me Helena."

"Then please call me Harry."

She nodded in acceptance, "What do you wish to discuss with me, Harry?"

The boy looked unsure for a moment, as if he didn't know if his words might offend her. Of course she wouldn't be surprised that he thought so. She never took kindly to the students, mostly because they were all so incredibly rude. With a few notable exceptions, like the young Lovegood heiress.

"I have been trying to find the Heirs of the Founders. Aside from myself, I have found the Heir of Hufflepuff, Susan Bones. I now seek the last two heirs, but history regarding yourself and Salazars true heir are muddy or lost to time." The boy explained with an expression betraying his annoyance.

She felt a chuckle escape her ghostly lips. "Perhaps, young Heir, it is because they are one and the same."

The boy's eyes almost buggered out of his head when she saw the realization dawn in his eyes. The haste with which his mind was functioning told her that he could have made a great Raven, but she saw the love in him as well, the love that Helena had treasured so deeply in her Badgers.

"You are the lost daughter of Salazar Slytherin? But that would mean…" he mumbled.

"That my father, Salazar and my mother, Rowena, were married." She supplied with a smile.

"Merlin…" the boy muttered.

"Father feared that with all that happened with my brother, the world would look unfavorable upon me if I was to present myself a Slytherin. I took my mother's name and went on, a hidden child of Snake and Raven." She explained carefully as she tried to gauge the young man's reaction.

"Amazing… such a grand piece of history, hidden away under our very noses!" The young man cheered.

"You said you seek the heir to my parents, did you not?" she asked when she saw he had calmed down.

"Yes, yes of course! But there isn't much known about you after your… your death." The young man's mood seemed to plummet as he reached that particular thought.

"I find myself curious, Harry… what does history say happened to me?" she inquired with a curious stare. She had not kept up with history since her death, but from what little she heard from the students, something was not adding up.

"According to historians. You took your mothers Diadem and fled to Albania, desiring to be smarter and greater than she ever was. On your mother's deathbed stricken with disease, she asked the Bloody Baron to track you down. The Baron, madly in love with you, accepted. He found you, but when you rejected his advances, he stabbed you in a fit of rage and then took his own life. Legend goes that the Diadem is still lost." The young man explained with sorrow marring his voice.

"My word," she whispered. "What travesty!" she yelled.

"My lady?" the young man questioned in shock.

"What dragon dung has been spewed since my passing?!" in her anger, Helena began floating around the small corridor. "I most certainly did not steal my mother's diadem! She gifted it to me as a wedding present, an heirloom! I did not _run away_ to Albania. I moved there with my Husband. What nonsense is this that my mother died of a disease? I visited her repeatedly over the years until my death, she was in fine health the last I saw her!" her floating had slowly turned into a near race as she finally stopped near the window and glared out over the grounds. "As for the Baron? He was my protector, assigned by my mother, yes, but certainly not sent to retrieve me!"

"But… what of your death, my lady?" the young man asked with wide eyed wonder.

"My pregnancy was complicated and I was taken to safety as my son's magic was so strong that it caused _me_ to have bouts of accidental magic. We didn't wish to scare the muggle community around us. But a mob whom had learned the truth found us on the eve I gave birth. My husband and the Baron fought as a friend of mine helped deliver my son to this world." A ray of sunshine shone through the window and illuminated her face, revealing two trails of glistening tears to the young man, "I had barely held my son for a moment when the door broke down and two men rushed inside. My friend killed the first but didn't manage to get the second before he stabbed my stomach." Her eyes turned to the young man, and he was struck with an overwhelming sense of sadness, "When a Witch has given birth, her body is exceptionally weak. There was nothing that could be done for me. I barely told my husband of my love for him and asked him to take our son back to Britain, to the safety of my parents. The Baron vowed to never stop protecting me, and he declared that if he had failed in life, he would not do so in death, and he joined me in the afterlife."

The young man was clearly stunned. His entire view of the events she had just described must have been utterly shattered. She knew what it was like to have one's entire world turned upon its head.

"And you remained as a ghost because of them, your husband and son. You remained to watch over them?" the young man asked.

"That is correct. I watched my son grow, get married, have children, grow old and die. My husband had died years before, but I could not join him in the afterlife. I do not know what it is, but something still grounds me to this world." She explained with a kind smile.

"Amazing, utterly amazing. So there are not two heirs remaining, but just one… the Heir to both Ravenclaw and Slytherin?" he asked while looking to her for confirmation.

"Indeed. Do you wish to know who?" she asked with a knowing look.

"You know who it is?" he asked in astonishment.

"I have watched generation after generation of my family pass through these halls, and I have watched over her just as I have everyone else." She explained.

"So it's a she… someone I know?" he asked.

"I should think so. You knew her briefly, but she has visited you in the castle since."

The young man's eyes tightened as he racked his brain for the answer. His eyes flew open and his mouth fell open at the implication.

"TONKS?!" he yelled in surprise.

The Lady smiled genuinely, "Correct. If you wish for a clue, the name of my husband was Actorus Black."

"Black… by Merlin… But how come it is Tonks that is the heir? She isn't from the head branch of the Blacks."

"That, my dear Heir, you will have to find out on your own. If I may suggest something. When you are within the Library, speak your title and behold my mother's greatest wonder." With those words, the Gray Lady vanished out through the wall, the truest smile she had ever had upon her lips.

* * *

 _So now I'm going to have to scour through the library for whatever it is that is supposed to appear when I say I'm the heir of Gryffindor. That aside, everything I learned today is already in my research journal in greater detail. But I had to write it here as well, I needed to record this in more than just one book._

 _I need to head off to bed now, there is much more work to be done now that I have discovered the last Heir. All three of us needs to gather and talk about what we want to do. But before that, I need to find out how it is Tonks can be the Heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	56. Okay Founders, stop it!

_10_ _th_ _of February 1997,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _The more time I spend here in Hogwarts, the more I'm convinced that the castle has a hidden death trap that is just waiting to be sprung. The Four Founders have built in secret area after secret area and never told anyone about it. Salazar Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets, Godric Gryffindor created the Room of Requirement, Helga Hufflepuff I still haven't found out, and then we have Rowena Ravenclaw. She built the Library of Hogwarts, and then the secret library of the library of Hogwarts._

 _I spent the last month trying to figure out how to gain access to this supposed hidden part of the library. Helena told me to speak my title and I have tried just about every title I could think of. Heir of Gryffindor, Heir of Potter, Heir of Hogwarts, Heir of the Four… but nothing has worked. All there was feasibly left for me to do was to yell it at the top of my lungs inside the library, but knowing madam Pince that would be a perfect way to get banned for life._

 _But I was running out of options and I needed to find the bloody library. So today, I did exactly what I told myself yesterday that I shouldn't have done. I yelled in the library._

* * *

It was the last hours of the day, not that many students wanted to be in the library on a Monday night. Harry maneuvered his way through the dense shelves and made his way to his intended target, the very center of the library. It had taken him until now to discover where that was exactly. Not the center of the library the regular students saw, but the center to Rowena's library.

A little to the right of the entrance to the forbidden section and then two shelves down, right near the copy of the first edition "1002 ways to charm the charms."

This was it.

A quick look around revealed that there wasn't anyone close enough to actually stop him once he started his little experiment. Then again, if this doesn't work he won't be allowed to forget it for the next hundred years.

"I am Harry James Potter Evans, Heir of Jonathan Potter, last Heir to Godric Gryffindor! I seek access to the Lady Rowena Ravenclaw's library!"

With each word, Harry felt the world around him grow dimmer, as if all light was vanishing. As the last word fell, it was like someone had side along apparated him. It felt like being pulled head first through a garden hose.

The dizziness subsided quickly, letting Harry take in his surroundings.

It was beyond description.

One small room, no larger than the common room of Hufflepuff. Shelves lined the walls, blocking out all forms of natural light, leaving only the enchanted ceiling to cast down rays of starlight from the illusionary starry sky.

In the center stood a podium, a single book resting on top of it. There was no decoration upon the book, nor indication of attempted craftsmanship. It resembled a piece of leather wrapped around a wad of papers more than a proper book.

Stepping closer, Harry opened the binding and read the title on the first page. As he read, as smile grew on his face. Because the books title was exactly what he had sought.

"Inheriting Hogwarts: A guide for our future Heirs."

It was signed by all four Founders and he couldn't wait to get through it.

* * *

 _At first I thought it was some form of joke, a final little gag the Founders could play from beyond the grave. Nope. It is an honest to god step-by-step guide for their heirs. It even bloody states that since I was the first one to be "found", by me, but irrelevant. Since that was me, I am responsible for finding the others, like I have done, and I'm supposed to convene this… council of sorts._

 _The book describes it as a gathering of the Heirs to evaluate and determine the future of Hogwarts, if we felt a change of Headmaster or teaching staff was required for the continued excellence of the school, we have the authority to demand such a change. If that's true, I'm fearing (not really) for Snape's future job prospects._

 _The most important part might have been the description on how the way of inheritance goes. In the case of Susan and myself it's pretty clear. I'm the direct descendant of Jonathan Potter (Gryffindor) through my father, James Potter. Susan is the direct heir through every first born in the Bones family, with the exception of her mother. Techincally, if Amelia had any children, they would be the Heir. Here's the interesting part, since I have discovered all of us, we are now, by right and magic, the true Heirs of Hogwarts. As soon as we have gathered for the first time, it won't matter if Amelia gets children._

 _The case of Nymphadora is interesting though. She isn't main branch Black, and I would think that Draco Malfoy would have the equal claim as they are cousins, but that isn't what the book says. Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, gave up her sons right of inheritance when she was married away with a contract to the Malfoy family. This left three other potential heirs, Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black and Sirius Black (Sirius being main-house Black.) But due to Sirius incarceration, however unjust, it also disqualified him or any of his potential children for the title. Same goes for Bellatrix, and her serving a Dark Lord actually disowns her from the Slytherin/Ravenclaw line automatically. That only leaves Andromeda. She might have been cast out of the Black family for marrying Ted (prior to Sirius reinstating her and her family,) but according to the book, she is still eligible because she carried the blood and is closest to the main line. As she had Nymphadora, that privilege passed on to her automatically._

 _That brings us to the current moment. I have to gather this Council of Hogwarts and reveal the two girl's heritages to them. There's also a ton of different things in the book regarding our titles, responsibilities and political power. For now, though, I'm going to go to bed and sleep on all of this. I have a lot to plan._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	57. Yes Nymphadora Tonks, I do

_31_ _st_ _of May 1997,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Back during Christmas, I asked myself a question. A question I didn't have an answer for, at least not as clearly as I think I do now. The question I asked myself was simple and yet the most complicated one I have ever asked of myself, or been asked in my life._

 _Nymphadora Tonks, do I love you?_

 _Today, I found my answer. Perhaps not in the way I would expect to realize this, but it was for the better in the end I will allow myself to believe. How it happened started all the way back in the morning. When I met up with Susan in the common room, she told me that I seemed different. I didn't get what she meant, not at the time anyway. On the way to breakfast she tried to ask all sorts of questions in an attempt to figure out what could have done it overnight._

 _It was funny to watch her go and grab Anthony by the scruff of his neck and literally drag him across the floor towards us. Anthony didn't move fast enough for Susan's taste. She planted him next to me and demanded to know what had changed. Here was my second clue of the day, Anthony could see it too. At this point I was almost convinced they were having me on, seems like a trick Anthony would pull._

 _All day through classes Susan kept looking at me oddly, even at one point Daphne and Tracey looked too. I'm used to the staring when people try to look at my faded scar, but honestly, this was going a little into the extreme region. At lunch I didn't have time to speak with my friends, I only grabbed a sandwich and ran to the library to study up more on the process of calling the Hogwarts Council meeting, I have to make fancy invitations apparently. "All part of Tradition."_

 _As classes ended, I got my second clue as to what was going on. Daphne would not stop giggling whenever I looked at her questioningly, and she outright laughed when Anthony and Tracey begged her to tell them what was going on. Her response to them? "Oh give Harry a while, I'm sure this is a first for him, no offense Trace."_

 _So clearly it had something to do with Tracey in some capacity. After thinking it over through dinner, I had enough of trying to display Ravenclaw wit and just went with the Badger's honesty instead. I dragged them into our common room and sat them down. This is becoming a habit._

* * *

Harry was staring at his friends, or more accurately, staring _with them_. At Daphne. Who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Daphne?" Harry opened.

"Yeees?" she drawled needlessly.

"Something you want to share with the class?" he continued.

"Why, Harry, can't you figure it out?" she teased.

Harry's response was a momentous groan as he flopped into a chair and glared at the ceiling. "I've been trying to figure this out all day. You all say that something is different, but none of you know what it is!" Harry lamented and then suddenly threw both hands towards Daphne, "Except you! And you won't share!"

"Where's the fun in that?" she mused.

"Love, please. You're killing him." Anthony mumbled.

"Hush sweety…" Daphne began.

"Yuck!" Tracey yelled loudly, "Control the mushiness people!" she yelled at her two friends.

Daphne continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted, "As for what is going on with Harry? Is it that hard to see?"

"Yes/Yeah/YES!" Anthony, Tracey and Harry grumbled/said/roared.

Daphne's eyes did a magnificent roll, "Men. Yes, Trace, you are counted in there," she said before her friend could interrupt again, "If it isn't obvious, let me spell it out. He. Is. In. Love."

The silence following her statement was thick as could be. Anthony and Tracey, for their part, looked like a realization of the greatest proportions struck them and they stared at Harry with renewed interest.

As for Harry. His brain had grinded to a screeching halt when he had heard Daphne's declaration. The time it took him to "reboot" was enough for the others to have agreed with their friend in her assessment.

"I am what?!" Harry yelled when he finally returned to the land of the living.

"In love, mate." Anthony stated in a knowing tone, "It makes so much sense. I can't believe we didn't see it from the start!"

"Right, right. He totally has that look on him, just like your parents, Daphne." Tracey agreed with a furious nod.

Harry was staring at them like they were all crazy, "And who, oh great all-knowing Daphne, am I supposed to be in love with?"

"Let's find out." Daphne stated with a grin. "Close your eyes and think of your best female friend. Whatever memory you have of you two that makes you the happiest. Then we'll do the rest."

He wanted to argue, but Harry knew that trying to argue with Daphne over something like this was an exercise in futility. So with closed eyes, he immediately thought of Tonks and the times they had spent together over Christmas and on his birthdays. This recent Christmas being the most prominent memory in his mind. As he relieved that moment, he felt a warmth in his chest and without knowing it, he began smiling.

To the three others in the room, it was the most obvious thing they had ever seen. To them, Harry's smile was practically making him glow. It wasn't that big or anything, but there was such raw emotion in that little movement that let them all know, yeah, he was definitely head over heels for the girl.

"Damn Harry, you're lost in this girl." Anthony commented as he watched his friend open his eyes again.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked in return.

"Dude, you're still smiling." Anthony pointed out.

Reaching up, Harry felt his face and sure enough he was smiling, if only a little. But that little bit made it all clear to him, yes he did love her, he knew he did. He had known it for quite a while note, but accepting it was probably one of the harder things. If he went anywhere with this… it would change their relationship… forever.

* * *

 _Safe to say, I needed a little while to process the idea fully. The funny thing is, I have known that I love Nymphadora for a long time now, but I guess I never realized just how extensive that love was. For a while it was more than of a sister perhaps, but then as time went on, I guess I began seeing her as something more._

 _I guess I have even more things to plan for than just the Council meeting during the summer. Bloody hell and we still have the exams coming up soon and now I'm going to have my head full of this until then. Great, leave it to Daphne to drop this sort of stuff on me right before some of the most stressful months of our year._

 _But I guess all in all it was only fair that I answered my own question. And I'm perfectly happy with it. So my answer is this;_

 _Yes Nymphadora Tonks, I do._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._

* * *

 ** _12 Chapters + Epilogue left! Ohhh boy._**


	58. Sixth year over, summer start!

_20_ _th_ _of June 1997,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Six years have come and come, and now I'm sitting in my room, staring down the summer and wondering just how everything will look when I am standing at the other end. When you look back on what you have done, you often find things that you would wish you could have done different, or said something else or maybe just never done at all. Recently I've come to understand that I don't feel like that, not by any stretch. The friends I've made I will keep forever and the experiences I have had has shaped me into the man I am today._

 _A lot of things were different this year. Ignoring the life-changing revelation that was dumped on me a few months ago (Thanks again, Daphne, thank you so much.) I've now discovered so much about the Founder and recently it dawned on me just how much I am going to have to publish once I enter the field of history for real. I haven't actually looked into how it goes just yet, but I imagine it must function a little like a muggle scientist, publishing a form of paper and having it reviewed by other historians and then, if they find it just as sound as I do, it will be published and possibly added to the next generation of history books._

 _I guess it would break tradition if I don't write about the train trip. Something did actually happen this year, not something positive, but something. Anthony, Daphne, Tracey and I were sitting in our compartment when we heard tons of people beginning to run by the door. When we went to look at what was happening we found a large group of people had gathered in the food cart, through the muttering I caught the sound of few people goading someone on in a fight._

 _Didn't take long to find out what was going on. Draco from Slytherin and Ron from Gryffindor had finally managed to go past name calling, spells and taunts. They were now full on brawling. From the sound of it, Ron was winning. Now THAT will never surprise me. Draco has, for all six years I've known him, always been a talker and not someone who would ever actually do anything with his taunts, not unless he had someone with him anyway. Merlin fucking help him after the stunt he pulled with Daphne two years ago… I wonder if he can still have kids after that. Not important._

 _It broke up once the seventh year prefects arrived and handed out body-binds like they were chocolates. Those of us at the edge of the fight were just asked to return to our compartments and leave the punishment of the "offenders" to the prefects. I figure this will either mean some early detentions next year or loss of certain privileges. Or in Draco's case, he'll probably be grounded by his mother. Married a Malfoy she might be, Narcissa has proven plenty of times that she is still very much a Black._

 _Sirius was waiting for me at the platform, like usual, and we headed home. Dinner was great, that will never change, and Sirius and I spoke of this year and how it gone. I let him in on parts of what I had discovered about the Founders, he was just as surprised by most of it as I was. Though I didn't tell him about Nymphadora, not yet anyway. I figure, I need to tell that to her before I go telling it to anyone else, if she even wants anyone else to know._

 _So yeah, summer begins after today and I'll have it cut out for me. I have the two invitations ready to send out to Nymphadora and Susan, I've even rented a small meeting room at a nearby muggle office building. This should give us all the privacy that we need. I just wonder how they will handle the news. I've gathered my proof, including their bloodlines and the rules of our heritage… but it still is a lot to take in. If I hadn't learnt it while I was still an impressionable kid, I would probably not have believed it either._

 _I'll deal with it when it comes to it. For now, I'll head off to bed and prepare for tomorrow._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	59. The Heirs Gathered

_15_ _th_ _of July 1997,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _After today there is no going back. Now, for better or worse, there are three Heirs of Hogwarts and the ancient castle is once more under the control of the Founder's bloodlines. It was hectic to say the least, with arranging everything and ensuring that both Nymphadora and Susan actually showed up today. Nymphadora already said she was going to show up, and I trust she won't back out. Though in her reply letter she did, very strongly, suggest that she wanted a damn good explanation. Susan was a little shakier and I think the only reason she showed up is because I told her that Nymphadora is going to be there as well._

 _I had set the meeting for a little before lunch, as I figured there was the chance that the meeting might run rather long. I arrived first, no surprise, and prepared for the other two to arrive. I didn't have to wait long._

* * *

It had been almost ten minutes since Harry had arrived and it was coming up on the time the other two was scheduled to arrive. Pulling a little at the collar of his suit, Harry wondered how it would go. Best case, they all got along and this could be done painlessly. Worst case, they wouldn't believe him and that could be bad.

The door gave a click and diverted his thoughts from the gloomy ideas. Susan stepped inside and gave Harry a small wave before taking a seat.

"Is this really so important, Harry?" she asked when she was comfortable.

"It is, Susan. I'll explain as soon as Tonks get here." Harry replied as he looked at the door again.

Five minutes of silence went by slowly before a slightly ruffled looking Tonks made her way into the room and gave both of them a sheepish grin and quickly took a seat.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a little trouble with the boss about me taking the day off." She explained. "So Harry, what is the big thing that you need us here?"

"Well, Tonks, you remember how I am studying the Founders and looking for their heirs?" Harry replied.

"Of course, dad can't wait to find out what you learn." Tonks replied with a nod.

"You brought us here because of that research?" Susan inquired with a pensive stare.

"That's right, Susan. My search for the Founders heirs have been more the fruitful, it has been successful." Harry stated with a calm expression.

Susan didn't look like she got it at first, then something shone in her eyes and her mouth dropped open. She looked like she was trying to talk, but all that came out was air. Tonks wasn't far behind, coming to the same conclusion that Susan had and her hair was cycling through colors just as fast as she was thinking.

"Us?" Susan said in a near-whisper.

"Yep." Harry nodded.

"But we're only three people here, shouldn't there be four?" Tonks asked, now a little shaken.

"No." Harry shook his head. "The heirs of the Founders are gathered, right here. You, Tonks," Harry said with a finger pointed towards her, "Are the Heir of Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Tonks actually paled at the statement and looked at the table, "Susan, I think you can guess who you are the Heir too."

"Hufflepuff…" she muttered in reply and sunk a little into her chair.

"Which leaves me as the Heir of Gryffindor." Harry finished.

"How is that even possible?" Tonks demanded.

Without saying a word, Harry withdrew two folders from the bag next to him and handed one to each Witch and gestured for them to read. He sat in patient silence and watched the two Witches read with wide-eyed awe and shock. Tonks finished first and placed the folder down on the table slowly, as if she was afraid of hurting it. Susan was right behind, dropping hers in shock apparently.

"So we own Hogwarts?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"That we do." Harry confirmed.

"And we are supposed to decide what is best for the school now?" Tonks muttered.

"It's our responsibility as heirs." Harry replied.

"We haven't even graduated yet!" Susan yelled.

"Doesn't change the facts. We have a responsibility to the school and our ancestors. Even if we wanted to, by the laws of magic we are now the heirs of Hogwarts until we die or we become unworthy by breaking one of the Heir rules." Harry explained.

"This is crazy…" Tonks said flatly.

"I agree." Susan grumbled.

"That was why I wanted to meet with both of you like this. We have to make some major decisions and I figured it was best if we got all of this squared away as soon as possible." Harry commented.

"I hate it that you are right." Susan sighed, "But right you are."

"Where do we start?" Tonks asked.

"I suggest by ordering lunch." Harry said with a smile that was shared by the two Witches.

* * *

 _Lunch was spent getting our early ideas out on the table. We all had different things we thought could help the school but we also realized that we have a certain form of responsibility towards the houses of which we are heirs. Which was a little strange for Nymphadora as she didn't really know what she felt was best for Ravenclaw or Slytherin._

 _Our primary concern laid with some of the current teaching staff. Nymphadora was the first to point out that Snape needed to be removed. Susan and I agreed and we decided that he, at least, deserved a short probation period where we would have someone come and oversee his work. There were a few other names dropped, like Professor Trelawney and her Divination class. Personally I never took the class, but from what I heard from the others, it was definitely a bit of a lacking subject._

 _When the discussion of Headmaster came up, it turned a little surprising. I have always thought that Headmaster Dumbledore has done a fine job but that age might be getting to him. To my surprise, Susan and Nymphadora felt the same and we agreed that he too needed to be put on probation, or some form of watch, to ensure that his many titles didn't subtract from his work as Headmaster too much._

 _There was a ton of other things that we went over during the meeting, more than I want to write in an entry. I'll add it to my research notes as these will be the first major changes to Hogwarts in many years, they will probably end up having a bit of historical value to them. We also came to an agreement about when we wanted to go public with all of this, and we decided to wait until after Susan and I graduate. This will leave us in a better position to judge to the school and at that point I will can split my time between my study of history and, potentially, running of Hogwarts._

 _I have my birthday coming up in a few weeks, and according to Sirius he wants to throw a grand party to celebrate my seventeenth birthday. I guess I'll have to prepare for that as well. For now I'll head off to bed._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	60. Nymphadora Tonks, will you wait for me?

_31_ _st_ _of July 1997,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Ever since Sirius came into my life, I have gotten used to my birthdays being something special. Not because of big parties or amazing gifts, but simply because of the love I have been shown on this day the past years. This year was no different, but I suppose this year was also special in its own way._

 _In the wizarding world, turning seventeen is a big thing that is usually celebrated by a huge party. It serves as a bit of a coming out party to the rest of our world, a chance for the children to make early connections and begin planning the next stage of their lives. Daphne explained to me that in the case of her and Anthony, their seventeenth birthday party would be the day they revealed their engagement to the wider wizarding world. Her father is already making big plans about it._

 _For me though, the party was bigger than usual, but not so big that it could count as one of these extravagant parties. Sirius had invited the usual people, the Delacours, the Tonks', and Remus. Like last year he had also invited Anthony, Daphne and Tracey, but this year he had also invited their parents to come help with the celebration. He really wanted today to be special for me, and of course it was. It would have been even if it had just been me and him._

 _Safe to say the house hadn't seen that many occupants in a long, long time. Not since the days of the war according to Sirius. It was great to see everyone again, we hadn't really had the time to see each other over the summer as we were all turning into busy people with the last year of Hogwarts coming up. Sirius held a little speech before we all sat down for a feast and the talking began. I spent most of it with Tracey, Daphne and Anthony while we discussed our upcoming NEWT year. Nymphadora chimed in with what she could remember from six years ago._

 _Yeah. It's already been six years. It is almost hard to believe that so much time has already passed since I first stepped foot inside Hogwarts._

 _After the meal the presents were opened and I won't list them all, I had too many to fit it in a proper fashion. Safe to say they were all great, and one was very, very special. Nymphadora had a very unique gift for me this year, one that I won't ever forget. It was heading into the late night, most of the guests had left for their own homes, only the Delacours chose to stay for the night with Andre and Appoline having drunk a little too much to use the floo safely._

 _Nymphadora had chosen to stay behind. We were in my room and she was helping me with sorting all the books I had gotten as gifts when she dropped it on me._

* * *

"Enjoyed the day?" Tonks asked as she placed another book on the crowded shelf.

"It was great, thanks for coming." Harry replied, meanwhile tossing another book into its sorted pile.

"Of course, it's your seventeenth. It's an important day for any Wizard or Witch." Tonks said with a kind smile.

"I would have been fine with just me and Sirius tonight, the fact that I get to celebrate these birthdays with people that mean so much to me is more than enough." Harry said, a grin growing steadily on his face.

Tonks smiled as well. He had always been such a modest boy, and now she was slowly realizing that he had turned to a man over the last few years. The question was if Harry felt ready for them to go beyond their current relationship. She had promised to wait for him.

"You know; I didn't bring you a gift." She began slowly as she turned to look at him, "Anything you can think of that you want? Within reason, I'm not loaded like you." She finished with a cheeky grin.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at her with surprise. She had brought him a gift, though indeed it was also from her parents, but still.

"You don't have to give me anything, _Nymphadora_." Harry replied slowly.

Her cheeks heated up at the use of her name. That moment at Christmas rushing to the front of her mind again.

"But I want to. Isn't there anything?" she asked.

"Well…" Harry drew out the word. He did have something he wanted.

"Come on, spit it out." Tonks teased as she approached him.

"It's more of a question really…" he mumbled in return, holding steady eye contact with the floor.

"I'm all ears." She replied, actually growing her ears a little for emphasis.

A deep breath brought a shot of courage to Harry before he spoke. "You told me that you would wait for me two years ago…" Tonks felt her cheeks warm further. She lifted his head with a single finger and nodded for him to continue, "Now it is my turn to ask… will you wait for me? Just one year…" he finished nearly in a whisper.

He closed his eyes after he spoke, fearing both her answer and expression. Somewhere in his mind a small part of him dreaded if she refused him, he didn't know how we was going to handle that if it truly did happen.

He heard her suck in a breath, "No, Harry, I won't wait for you."

His heart dropped into his stomach and it felt like the world was dropping on his shoulders. If his knees didn't hold him, he was sure he would collapse in a moment. The finger dropped from his chin and a hand on his cheek took its place. He almost opened his eyes when he felt a softness press against his lips. On pure instinct he leaned into the kiss and just for a moment, his heart soared once again.

As they parted, he opened his eyes to see those amazing orange eyes that she had been sporting for the past few months. They were glowing with mischief.

"I won't wait for you, Harry. Because I don't care if you are still in Hogwarts. If it's the distance you're afraid of… well… we've made our friendship work like that for six years, I'm sure we can handle a year as a couple." She said while wiping a lone tear from Harry's cheek.

"Y-you serious?" he asked with a stutter.

"No, he's in his room." She replied cheekily.

The chuckle was good natured and Tonks was ready to say something else when she felt a pair of hands on her waist and a sudden feeling of weightlessness.

"Harry!" she yelled as he lifted her off the ground and began twirling her around while laughing.

When he finally set her down again, he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers one again.

"I do have a few conditions though," Tonks muttered as they parted.

"Oh?" Harry challenged with a raised brow.

"I want at least four dates through the year, and you will send me a letter at least once a week." She muttered with a mock glare.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I think I can manage that. If you are on the other end of those letters… I'd gladly send one every day."

"Oh you are such a charmer." She growled and slammed their lips together again.

* * *

 _I guess I should add that Nymphadora is still here, sleeping on my bed. Which is why I'm currently sitting here and writing this. I tried going to sleep, but there was no way I could calm down enough for that to happen. It only took six years to get it through my thick skull that I loved her, and probably have from the moment I met her. The question is now where we are going from here. All that matters is that we go there together._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	61. For the Seventh and Final time

_1_ _st_ _of September 1997,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _So this is what the last six years had led up to. My final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I guess today was different in many ways, perhaps a bit of foreshadowing of what is to come in the time after Hogwarts. What I mean is that for all of the trip, bar the last half hour, I was sitting alone in a compartment with nothing but my own thoughts to keep me company._

 _Daphne received the Head Girl badge just a few days before we began, a mark of her exceptional academic record and, majorly, for her part in support inter-house unity. Dating a Ravenclaw and being good friends with a Hufflepuff had its bonuses. Tracey, to all our surprises, had been chosen as the seventh year female prefect. Anthony had, very much to his own surprise, taken the head boy badge. His reasons were just about the same as Daphne's._

 _So all three of them had to spend time in the prefect meeting during the trip, and do their patrols along the train to help out the younger students that might need it. It is odd, I was actually offered the prefect position this year, but I had to turn it down. I know I'm too scatterbrained when it goes outside of history for me to be able to do a good job of it. I might just have ended up going around the halls during the night and talked to the paintings and not watched if anyone was breaking curfew even though that would have been my job._

 _It was strange to sit by myself for that long, just thinking about what the year was going to bring and what I might be experiencing. But it also gave me perspective and I realized something. I have become so used to always having Anthony, Daphne and Tracey around every day, so I'm not sure how I am going to be dealing with it all once we are out of school. I don't think we will stop being friends, but I wonder how much time we will really have with one another. Anthony is heading into magical archeology, Daphne is heading for a career in politics like her father, and Tracey is looking towards the Auror's office. Then there is me, the one that isn't looking ahead, but rather backwards. I know that History is going to be where I make my mark, but I just wonder how._

 _But as I wrote earlier, I wasn't alone the entire trip. That last hour, Anthony, Daphne and Tracey practically came barreling through the door and tried to apologize for leaving me alone for so long. There wasn't anything to forgive them for._

 _That last half hour told me something that I kind of already knew. The four of us would always be friends, no matter what would happen. The four of us have grown as close as four people could during their time at Hogwarts. I am sure that no matter what the future will bring, the four of us will always find our way back to one another, if only to catch up._

 _I guess that is everything there is to say on the matter, at least for now. The feast was fine and we got seven new Hufflepuffs. I'll head to bed now and prepare for tomorrow and my first day of the new year._

 _For the seventh and final time._

* * *

 **A/N: Double upload (60-61) due to the lateness.**


	62. NEWT in History of Magic is a thing?

_23_ _rd_ _of November 1997,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _After six years, I was expecting to know more or less everything I needed to know about the school and what classes and exams are available. Imagine my surprise when I find out that there actually is a NEWT exam for History of Magic. I didn't actually believe it at first, not until I had taken it to Headmaster Dumbledore and asked him directly. He kindly informed me that there was indeed a NEWT for the subject, but there hadn't been anyone with the wish to take them for almost fifty years. It was simply due to the fact that History of Magic wasn't a subject that was required for any major form of job once you left Hogwarts, so it just became a mute exam._

 _I asked him if I was too late to put in the request. It was interesting to see Headmaster Dumbledore caught off guard, I don't think he expected anyone to be wanting to take that exam again for a long time. Luckily I wasn't too late, though he did warn me that there isn't any official NEWT History of Magic class and that I would have to study in my free time for the exam. I didn't have a problem with that in the slightest, anything to get me out of listening to Binns babbling on and on and about the Goblin rebellions._

 _He handed me a schedule of the exam and informed me that it was pure a written test, there wouldn't be a verbal test of my knowledge on the subject. I got to say, the list is more than a little extensive. I kind of get why people might not wish to take the exam now. To put it mildly, there is at least thirty different subjects on this list, all of which will be required knowledge to pass the NEWT. And as Headmaster Dumbledore said, there isn't any sought after profession that requires the class._

 _As I have found out, to actually become a historian, you don't even need to have a NEWT in the subject, only an OWL. If this is the passing requirements for the NEWT, then I understand why. They wouldn't get any new applicants more than once every fifty-sixty years at the least. Though I guess that one applicant will be me this time around._

 _Exiting revelations of the day out of the way. Classes today were rather slow. Charms went by without much fanfare. Filius was having us practice a lot of non-verbal charms. In the same vein had wanted us to practice our duality charms and asked us to maintain a permanent floating charm on a quill as we worked on our non-verbal spells. Given that we share the class with Gryffindor this year, I can't say how annoying it was to having to listen to the chatterboxes from the other side of the classroom. The only saving grace was Wayne, he and I spent the entire lesson keeping each other occupied in an attempt to not begin hexing the girls from Gryffindor. They still haven't grasped that this is our NEWT year._

 _Transfiguration went by much faster as we shared the class with Slytherin. Daphne, Tracey and I occupied one table continued our work on the project due next month. We are getting closer to getting the Transfiguration right on the chair, but some of the details are really finicky. Not to mention that conjoined Transfiguration really is a worthy NEWT subject._

 _Dinner was as uneventful as ever, for a marginal change of pace I ate at the Ravenclaw table so I could talk with Anthony about our Arithmancy homework and some of the Ancient Runes we would be working on in the coming weeks. I spent the last of the day reading in the library give how far behind I am on the History NEWT study; it was only right._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	63. The real Nymphadora Tonks

_25_ _th_ _of December 1997,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Christmas has been a special day ever since I started living with Sirius all those years ago. He would always make a big thing of it, loving to decorate the house and the tree with all sorts of Knick knacks, both big and small, magical and mundane. But by far he loved the atmosphere the most, the innate joy that seemed to permeate the house as the snow fell outside and the fireplace warmed up the living room._

 _So it was as well this year, when the Tonks and to my surprise, the Delacours, came to celebrate that Sirius greeted them all in the floo room, a great white fake beard taped to his face and the best impression of Saint Nick that he could give. Greetings was exchanged and we all prepared for the feast we knew that Kreacher would be in the process of preparing._

 _To her credit, Fleur held herself back for a full half hour before she dragged me away to hear about my relationship with Nymphadora over the last five months. She wanted every detail around our two dates and wanted to hear what I wrote in my letters. She even managed to squeeze in a threat or two about treating Nymphadora properly and making sure she was always first on my mind. Of course Nymphadora is always first on my mind, she's been there for longer than I dare to think._

 _When I was finally released from interrogation we joined everyone in the living room and I found Nymphadora sitting on the floor in a heated discussion with Gabrielle about the boyfriend she had recently got and how amazing it was that he was immune to the allure. I asked Fleur if that was really possible and she told me that he was one of the rarest men alive, one born from a quarter-veela and a human. Being born a male meant he didn't have their powers, but he held an innate immunity towards their allure._

 _Good for Gabby, she deserves someone like that. Though I do have to give him a little talk, can't have him hurting my baby sister just because he thinks I'm not in the country. The floo is a wonderful thing._

 _I also got to ask Fleur about how Emmi was doing. Their one-year anniversary if almost here if I remember right. Ah that lovely day when Emmi called me on the floo to declare her victory over Fleur. How I love the pensive in the basement, endless blackmail. They are doing fine as Fleur told me. Emmi was studying at a muggle University and Fleur was doing well as a curse-breaker for the French branch of Gringotts._

 _The feast was great, I never doubted, and it was amazing to get a chance to catch up with the Delacours again. I did miss my chance a little during the birthday five months ago with all my friends being here as well. They didn't stay the night this time though, there hadn't been nearly as much drinking so everyone floo'ed home safely. Except for Tonks, she joined me in my room._

* * *

"Sirius really does enjoy Christmas, doesn't he?" Tonks mused out loud as she flopped down on Harry's bed and stared at the pile of books her boyfriend was setting down on a nearby table.

"He's trying to make up for all the ones he missed while he was… away." Harry replied with a little grumble for the last word. He began sorting the books around into small piles depending what shelf they were going.

"I always loved having him over when I was little. He'd always bring the best presents." Tonks said as the memory played before her eyes and a chuckle escaped her, "He'd also wear that ridiculous fake beard and pretend to be Santa Claus."

Harry chuckled along with her, "Sounds like something he would do."

Tonks watched as he began placing books on their new shelves, taking extra care to ensure that they would all still be in alphabetical order when he was finished. It was one of the sides of her boyfriend that she found the cutest, he could get a minor fit if he found out that one of his books was out of order.

"You know," she said as she rolled around and hung her head over the edge of the bed, "You never did send me a wish list of things you wanted."

"I didn't?" Harry asked without turning, "Huh. Guess I don't really know what to wish for anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I have a family, amazing friends, both from Hogwarts and abroad, and the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world is my girlfriend. I just don't think there's anything more I could want." He said without pause, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Tonks held in the squeal she wanted to let out. Whatever Harry knew it or not, he would somehow always say something that made her entire insides heat up and make her heart beat that little bit faster.

"Is there really nothing you want, at all?" she asked.

"Well…" Harry drew out the word. He did have something he wanted, but he wasn't sure if it was something that was okay to ask for.

"What?" Tonks said quickly as she sat up.

"I… I want to see you." Harry said with a lopsided grin.

Tonks looked a little confused at first, thinking that he was already looking at her. Then a thought came to her mind, or more specifically, a picture she had gifted him a few years ago, a quick look to the side revealed the picture on the night stand. The one of two pictures in existence of the _real_ Nymphadora Tonks. Without any metamorphing.

"Harry…" she said slowly.

"It's okay if you don't want to! I know that asking to see a Metamorphs true self is…" he mumbled while focusing on his feet.

"Before I answer that, Harry. I want to ask something."

"Anything!" he said hastily.

"Do… how much do you like me?" she asked timidly, feeling that familiar flutter in her stomach.

The question took Harry by surprise. Not for the reasons Tonks would think. He was just surprised that there was any doubt. But then again, he had only just accepted a few months ago just how much he actually liked her, in fact he…

"I love you, Nymphadora Tonks." He stated in the softest tone Tonks had ever heard him speak.

Now Metamorphmagus or not, there is only so much you can hear before a reaction of some sort comes through. In Tonks' case it was the crimson hue she had been holding back exploding full force, literally making her face turn a vague shade of red.

"I-I-I… y-y-you… that is… em… Morgana…" Tonks hair grew longer and flowed in front of her face as she tried to bury it in her hands at the same time.

The chuckle from the other side of the room let Tonks know that at least one of them was feeling amused by the situation. When she heard his voice again it was from much closer than before.

"Of all the things that could finally make you break, that was all it took?"

He was right next to her; she could smell the vague cologne that he had probably borrowed from Sirius. She knew what she wanted to do, and slowly she watched from behind her hair as the matte-purple hair darkened and took on a more brownish hue matching her mothers. As her hair parted to fit back its natural position, she saw the surprised expression of Harry.

To him, it was amazing to watch. Nymphadora's hair grew until it was a little longer than her shoulders and the purple changed into a warm chestnut color. Her body, where it before had been quite slim and compact to accommodate the harsh physical requirement of an Auror, slowly grew until it held an amazing hourglass figure that looked more natural for her. Her nose grew smaller and her lips thinner, the dark orange eyes that she had preferred recently was replaced by brimming ocean blue eyes that reflected his own emerald. Her features softened and yet her face maintained the stern and regal expression he had gotten to know her with.

This was her, this was Nymphadora Tonks as she was born. She looked so perfect that Harry thought he was looking at an angel.

"You know, my mother always told me something about my ability." She muttered with a purring smile.

"Oh?" Harry questioned, his smile matching hers.

"She told me to guard my real appearance," he eyes locked with his and Harry felt his heart skip a beat, "And only ever show it to the one I love."

Harry barely had a moment to register her words before she had grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, yanked him down on top of her on the bed, and wrapped her lips around his.

* * *

 _As I write this, Tonks is sleeping on the bed and I am thanking Morgana, and Filius, for silent and wandless silencing charms. I want to go back to sleep, but all of this was fresh in my mind and I wanted to write it down before morning came around. Aside from that, I can't really sleep, to excited I guess. Nymphadora is so amazing and every time we are together, I wonder how I ended up as lucky as I did. I'll go and make some hot milk, maybe that will do the trick._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	64. America, that's pretty far isn't it?

_19_ _th_ _of March 1998,_

 _I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _Ever since I decided that I was going to enter the field of History as my chosen profession, I've wondered where I was going to do it. There really isn't anyone asking for a historian in Britain, not with the backwards way most of our country looks at history. So that has left me the option at looking for other countries to go look at for potential work places. I have also considered talking with Anthony about potentially teaming up with him once he finished his education and becomes an archeologist._

 _These are of course all viable options for me. The problem is finding out which one I want to do. All of them will have me leaving the country and moving somewhere else, perhaps for long stretches of time. My relationship with Nymphadora might very well end up making that an issue. I can't see myself living without her and I refuse to try it. Worst comes to the worst, I'm sure I could find happiness in another job back here in Britain, as long as I could be with her._

 _That does bring me neatly into the place I have so far projected to be the most likely place for me to end up. America. Their magical history is very rich and is a mix of many different cultures that have come together over many hundred years. There are always new things to discover and their laws regarding what and what isn't a "creature" are a lot looser than Britain's. A good example would be the laws on Werewolfs, where we consider them Dark Creatures here in Britain, in America it is considered an illness and the state provides them with the Wolfsbane potion each month to help them through their transformation. They are also the foremost researchers in finding a cure for the disease._

 _I could see myself building a career over there, but that would require that I already have a reputation to build off of when I get there. The problem is that I'm not likely to ever get such a reputation if I stay in Britain. There isn't any living British historian, at least not one that is in the country and willing to help me. So I've been racking my brain for what to do for the last few days over this and I think I need to speak with Nymphadora about it. I'm sure she has an idea I could use._

 _I guess there would also be the matter of Sirius and leaving him alone here in Britain. Part of me feels bad for thinking about it, but it isn't like I'm gone forever, I won't ever be more than a floo trip away. Or an international port-key if the Ministry ever relaxes its laws on their usage by regular citizens. He has been talking about getting back out of the Auror corps again, something about remembering why he was on the verge of retiring when my parents died._

 _It's a big decision, one I really shouldn't be making at such a late hour, but my days have been filled with studying for me NEWTs. Much as I might like to mess with Daphne about her obsession with studying, she is right this time, this is the one exam we can't allow ourselves to slack on. If we do, we'll regret it for a very, very long time. The only good thing I guess is that we have still had time for each other. It's one thing to sit and study together and another to simply sit around and relax and enjoy the company of your friends._

 _Headmaster Dumbledore has approached me a few times and asked how I was doing with my studies for the History NEWT. He was a little concerned because I am taking all the toughest classes on NEWT level and he hoped that I was remembering to have fun. He really does care exceptionally for all of us, and I'm starting to see it much more now. He even told me that he had managed to convince the last person to graduate with a NEWT in History to come and oversee my exam. This will give a good chance to ask a few questions about potential opportunities in the future._

 _I better head off to bed, I'm getting awfully close to just rambling at this point._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	65. Mastery in History you say?

_26_ _th_ _of April 1998,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _So today I got the answer to one of my slowly approaching disasters, namely what I'm going to do once I finish Hogwarts and where I will go. I remember writing that I thought of going to America to study, but that I thought that I would need a reputation before that, to help me get started. Turns out I was wrong on that subjects. The revelation came via my ever present guardian angel, Nymphadora Tonks. I wrote to her and asked for her help with what to do and she told me to come to Hogsmeade today. I would have gone even if I didn't have a question, I'll take any excuse to see her. Professor Sprout let me go once I explained my reason for going, she only made me promise to stay out too late._

 _Funnily enough, Nymphadora didn't tell me where it was we were supposed to meet, but I guess we know each other well enough, because as I reached the Three Broomsticks, she was standing there waiting for me, that amazing smile on her lips._

* * *

Tonks was keeping an eye on Zonko's joke shop, wondering just how long it would take before Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was going to overtake them. The twins had worked their asses off to get the store off the ground, and it had proved to be popular instantly. Her gazing at the shop did stop her from paying attention though, and she paid for that when a pair of arms snuck around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

Normally she would have tried to hex the idiot that dared to do that to her, but she knew who it was. No one else had the balls to do that to her _, in public_.

"Harry!" she yelled.

Putting her down, Harry turned her around and gave her a quick kiss before grinning widely at her. "What? Can't I surprise my own girlfriend anymore?"

"Your unbelievable." She replied and hugged his arm, letting him guide her inside the Three Broomsticks.

They got a table near the back and placed their orders. Tonks turned towards Harry and stared at him with a knowing look.

"Okay, so what is your big problem?" she asked.

"I've been trying to figure out what to do once I graduate Hogwarts, and I've come up with some ideas." He then proceeded to tell her about the things he had considered and what he felt their upsides and downsides were, the biggest one of course being that he didn't want to be away from her.

"The idea with Anthony isn't a bad one. Once he gets his own research crew I'm sure the two of you could make some real headway and discover some amazing things together." Tonks said as she sipped from her drink that had arrived as Harry was speaking.

"I think so too, but that won't be for a few years yet, and I need to do something in the meantime. I need to have a decent reputation as a historian before Anthony will be able to justify brining me along with him on expeditions." Harry replied as he played with the straw in his butterbeer.

"Then, why not go for a mastery?" Tonks suggested.

"A mastery? You mean in History?" Harry replied with a confused expression.

"Yeah, you know like a Potions mastery." She replied.

"Is there even such a thing in Britain?"

She shook her head, "No, but there is in America. Met a bloke a few years ago in the Ministry, he was getting permission from Madam Bones to go to America to help his brother getting the Mastery. I knew you were interested in History so I asked him about it."

Harry sat wide eyed and felt a smile tugging at his lips. "So, how do I get a mastery?"

"Well you need to move there, obviously." Harry nodded knowingly, "But once you are there, there is this big gathering of Historians and every year they get a new crop of graduates from the different magical schools in the world and then they help them with their first few research projects. It's a lot like muggle University from what I have figured."

"That sounds great! And I already have my first research project in mind as well!" Harry declared with a wide smile.

"Let me guess, Susan, me and you?" Tonks drawled.

"Who else? There is so much history around the four Founders, but so much of it is inaccurate, if I could correct those mistakes and get them formally recognized… It would be amazing." Harry explained.

"So, you want to go to America?" she asked after a moments of silence.

Harry's smile dropped a little as he realized what she meant. Did he want to go to America and _leave her_ behind here in Britain.

"I do… but I won't leave you, not ever, Nymphadora." Harry said with conviction, enjoying the slight color that it brought on her cheeks.

"What if I told you that… you don't have to?" Tonks asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied as he leaned over the table slightly.

"I've been thinking… once you graduate… I wanted to go somewhere with you, out and see the world maybe. So if you want to go to America and study History… I could probably convince Madam Bones to put a good word in for me with the American Ministry." Tonks said.

Harry was completely floored, did she really meant that?

"You would do that? For me? Give up everything you have here and just leave?" He asked.

"It isn't so bad," she said with a shrug, "we won't ever be further away than a portkey could take us, and I'm sure I would love it there. I have heard some amazing thing about Salem's magical community, it's supposed to be the most advanced in the world, almost on par with the muggles."

Harry was staring at her, a crazy smile on his lips and a glint in his eye. "So we are doing this?"

"I don't know, Harry… do you want to?" she replied with a grin.

"With you? I'd go to the ends of the universe."

* * *

 _We talked a little more about it and began planning out some of the details, we'd definitely need to talk to Sirius, Andromeda and Ted about it all, but hopefully they would see it like we did. Though I think Sirius is going to be the toughest one to convince, if only because I will be moving so far away. All else considered, I think today was a great step forward towards my dream. The image of me and Nymphadora living in house together in Salem didn't hurt either._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._


	66. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests

_1_ _st_ _of June 1998,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _So today I took my first NEWT exam. Yes, exam, singular. The entire exam stretched the entire day and was a mixture between written and oral exam. The subject, Ancient Runes, and I have never had to dig so far into my mind to find the right answer before. The written test alone had us write down and describe thirty different runes and what their partner rune was. Then we had to give a different use for each rune, and they weren't allowed to overlap, not even with their partner rune. Then they asked us to write down the formula for a Runic Array that was going to make up part of a warding scheme, presumably the headstone that would be placed at the center of the ward._

 _Then we get to the oral part, which also included a demonstration of our Rune carving ability. It was question after question after question the entire time. One more difficult after the other. The Origin of the rune, the first use of it, the particular reason for a certain swirl in the imagery, the effect it would have on a headstone. The carving of the runes was thankfully not as tough, they only wanted me to demonstrate that I could do a silencing rune and a muggle repelling rune, like the ones they use at the Leaky Cauldron to hide it from muggle view. Then there was the open demonstration, a rune of my choice and any difficulty. I had one particular rune in mind, one that I'm sure will get me an O._

 _I made a password rune. One of Salazar's creations from his book. It was a little bit like the one there is in the Chamber of Secrets, it activates upon a set password spoken by anyone who knows it. The difference is that the one in the Chamber is locked to parseltongue and you need to be able to speak the language to actually get inside. It is a very advanced rune, one that a NEWT student really had no business knowing how to make, but I have read through Salazar's notes so many times now and I'm almost positive that I can most of it by heart now._

 _Personally I was finished with my examination a little before lunch was going to be served. Anthony and Daphne were later in the day and Tracey was around the same time as me. We all met up at lunch and I can just tell that those two enjoyed the tales of horror me and Tracey painted for them without experiences. She had done a translation rune for her open demonstration, she was just thankful that it actually managed to translate all four languages she had inscribed upon it._

 _I spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for Transfiguration tomorrow. There was just a few spells I wasn't sure on, mostly some of the more complex changes, like changing one living thing into another. As a side project I did a bit of research on Animaguses and their transformation, I hope that will give me a bit on edge tomorrow if the subject comes up. I doubt it, since it is post NEWT level work, but you never know. If anything I can bring it up as a side note and it might be worth some extra points._

 _At dinner Daphne and Anthony arrived and it was their turn to paint the picture. They agreed with Tracey and I, it was a troublesome experience. Anthony had gone above and beyond with his open demonstration and had more than just created a simple rune, he had created an entire array inscribed on a bigger stone, allowing him to create a miniature ward right in the examination room. He's definitely got that O in the bag. Daphne had gone just as far, showing that she could carve every rune needed to make pensive, though for obvious reasons she didn't create the pensive itself._

 _I can't speak much for what everyone did after dinner as I spent the majority of the time in the library again, just studying up for what was to come. The toughest one I imagine is going to be History on Friday, I'm the only one who is going to take it after all._

 _But for now I guess I should catch some sleep, I'm one of the first to go up tomorrow for Transfiguration._

 _Harry James Potter Evans._

* * *

 **A/N: Only 4 more chapters left... so close.**


	67. Thank you for seven years!

_18_ _th_ _of June 1998,  
I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter Evans._

 _So this is it. My last entry into this diary before my time at Hogwarts has come to an end. I've definitely filled it out, never mind that it is enchanted to be endless until I stop it. Sitting here I'm not even sure what I can write, not even about the day. It was just as peaceful as you could imagine, those of has finished our exams were allowed the day off, we could even go to Hogsmeade if we so desired. I did, with Daphne, Tracey and Anthony._

 _We used the day to celebrate a few things. Daphne and Anthony's betrothal, our upcoming graduation from Hogwarts, Tracey's early acceptance into the Auror trainee program and finally my planned move to America with Nymphadora. It was a strange feeling, sitting there and talking like tomorrow was just going to be like every other day. But it isn't. Tomorrow our bags will be packed and we will be leaving the school for the last time as students. We'll even be taking the boats back over the lake again, a way of ending where we began I guess._

 _So much has happened in the last seven years. I've met so many people, gone so many places. I have gotten the family I had always hoped for. I have wondered a few times over the years just what would have happened if Sirius hadn't come into my life when he had, if he hadn't shown me all the things he had. Morgana, I've wondered would could have happened if I had been sorted into another house, if I would ever had met Nymphadora then… what a terrible world that would be._

 _All of this could have been so much different, just the smallest change anywhere along the way, and none of this could have happened. I can actually see some of it, like me sorted into Gryffindor and getting into all sorts of trouble with them. I'd probably have ended up in the whole Slytherin vs. Gryffindor thing faster than anyone else. No doubt it would have been me trying to beat Draco to a pulp on the train last year. But then again, I could have ended up in Ravenclaw with Anthony, maybe I would have become studious even more, secluded myself from others and just kept my nose in the books. I can't imagine myself in Slytherin, it just doesn't seem to fit me, at least not this version of me._

 _Closing thoughts on all of this; It has been the greatest years of my life, and I'm sure I will look back on all of this with a smile and treasure every memory and moment I have had with my friends in this place. I've made friends here that will last me a lifetime and I found the one person here that I hold above everyone else. I have learned more about myself and my life that I ever thought I would ten years ago. Look at me now, I'm an Heir to Hogwarts and future historian. Who would have thought._

 _I guess I have no more to say here, that was all there was to it. Seven years have come and gone and I can only say that I don't regret anything that has happened up until this very moment. So, in the words of my Father, Sirius and Remus._

 _Mischief Managed._

* * *

 **A/N: Were I a particularly cruel man I would end it here, cite it as the Diary being finished and as such there is nothing more for you to read. But a cruel man I have not yet become. This was the last diary entry, what follows are a few chapters displaying Harry's next few days out of Hogwarts, and the epilogue recounting his time after. So, there is little more left to say, only that which Harry wrote so splendidly.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	68. Last day and leaving feast

**19** **th** **of June 1998.**

"Mischief Managed." Harry mumbled as he closed the book. Taking his wand, he ran it gently down over the spine of the book and muttered "Finite." There was a vague wind and the pages rustled a little, slowly the book grew an inch thicker and then settled itself on the table once again.

Opening up the front, he looked at the first page and then he flipped it over and looked at the last. His entire Hogwarts life from start to finish, now nestled inside an enchanted book that he would treasure for as long as he lived.

"Tempus" he said and watched the numbers at the tip of his wand.

"Twenty minutes, that should be enough time to go find the others." He said as he walked over to his trunk and placed his diary inside before stretching himself.

As if sensing that he was finished packing, the trunk vanished with a silent pop, leaving Harry in a completely empty room, the only proof that he was ever there being the cracks in the wall. With a final smile, he walked out the room and closed the door behind him, giving it two final knocks as if to say "farewell" to an old friend.

"You watch over the next kid, like you watched over me." He said quietly and made his way down the hall.

"Hey there, Harry." Wayne called as he saw his friend coming out from the boy's hall.

"Hey Wayne, finished packing?" Harry called back.

"Yeah, just waiting for the feast to start. Can you believe it has been seven years?" Wayne asked with a grin.

"Feels like seven days…" Harry replied, "I'm off, see you at the feast."

"See ya, Harry."

Harry's goal was simple. His groups common room, their own private area that had been their sanctuary all these years. The door creaked like a monster when he opened it, the silencing charm finally wore out again.

"Yo," was the simple greeting from Anthony as Harry stepped inside.

"Where's Daph and Trace?" Harry asked as he took a seat.

"On their way I imagine. Daphne has a ton to pack and Tracey likely isn't any better." Anthony supplied.

"Sounds like them."

The two boys sat in enjoyable silence, treasuring the feeling of the room and the general atmosphere that had ingrained itself in the room over the years.

"Ready to face the world?" Anthony asked.

"I don't know. You ready to face married life?" Harry replied cheekily.

"Low blow…" Anthony grumbled, "I can't believe that I'm already getting married next summer."

"I can't believe that we are already finished here." Harry replied.

"Feels shorter than seven years, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded, "Then again, I wouldn't trade what's about to come for anything in the world."

Anthony chuckled at his friend's expression, he knew very well what Harry was talking about, but only because he had been talking about it for the last month.

"Your own little American love nest with Tonks. Just give me a few years before making me an uncle, yeah?" Anthony mused.

"Same to you." Harry grunted.

The door creaked once again, admitting the forms of Daphne and Tracey. Daphne went over and sat in Anthony's lap, while Tracey took the other side of the sofa.

"Finally done!" Tracey exclaimed, "How can you horde up so much stuff in only seven years?"

"Oh hush, you were just as bad." Daphne said.

Harry and Anthony shared a glance and began laughing at the girls. Soon the girls joined in and the four friends laughed together, enjoying these last few moments as Hogwarts students together.

 **Great Hall**

The Great Hall was decorated lavishly as it was every end of the year feast. The colors of blue and bronze flying on the banners, celebrating Ravenclaw's victory at the house cup this year. The feast was underway and everyone was enjoying the extended menu and were talking animatedly amongst themselves. There was plenty of teary faces as sixth years said goodbye to their seventh year friends.

Harry was sitting at the end of the table closest to the doors, he was sitting with Susan, Wayne and Hannah. They were joking and talking about the years to come and how they were all obviously going to be taking over the world because it was time the Hufflepuff showed a little more muscle. You know, ignoring prominent Witches and Wizards like Madam Bones.

Anthony was talking with some of his friends in Ravenclaw, though his attention was focused on a sixth year that he had gotten closer to over the years, a girl by the name of Luna Lovegood if Harry remembered right. Anthony had seen how she was being bullied when she started at Hogwarts and had put a harsh stop to it. She had become his surrogate sister over the years, though Harry, Daphne and Tracey hadn't spoken so much with her as they probably should have.

Speaking of Daphne and Tracey. The former was talking, and consoling, her younger sister Astoria Greengrass. The younger Greengrass had hidden it well enough, but she was devastated that her sister was leaving Hogwarts. Of course they would be seeing each other again, but Astoria had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts so much because it meant she could spend even more time with her sister. As for Tracey, she was talking with a few sixth year girls. They were other Auror Prospects that Tracey had trained with over the year, and now they were having their final talk before Tracey would go on to the Auror Academy.

A chair creaked and all eyes fell on the head table as Dumbledore rose up and clapped his hands, silencing the few whom were still speaking.

"So another year at Hogwarts comes to an end. Let us all rise and congratulate Ravenclaw on their victory in the house cup." Dumbledore led them all in applause as loud cheers rang through the hall for the house of ravens. "Yes, yes, well done Ravenclaw! But it is not just the end of the year and the awarding of the house cup that we celebrate tonight. Tonight we celebrate our departing seventh year students and their seven years of exemplary work!" The cheers were even louder than before, if anything it felt like the school itself shook in agreement with the cheering students. "You have all made me proud, both as students and as individuals. Watching you grow over the years have been an absolute pleasure. So it is with great sadness that I must watch you all depart these halls for the last time as students tonight." There was a more muted applause at this and a few eyes moistened, "So please, I ask that you all rise up and help me send off our graduates, our class of 1998!"

The seventh years rose up to the loudest applause of the night, hats flying into the air as they all walked into the center of the great hall and formed two lines down the middle. With a great flourish, all the seventh years turned and walked out of the great hall to the cheering of their fellow students. Outside the Great Hall, Hagrid stood with teary eyes waiting for them. He greeted them with a sniffled "Hoora!"

Many of the students gave the lovable half-giant a hug and thanked him for seven years of being the greatest groundskeeper and teacher they had ever known. It was a barely composed Hagrid that guided them back the exact same way he had guided them seven years ago and set them all in the boats.

"Forward!" the half-giant ordered and the boats lurched.

The seventh years could only watch in awe as they reached out on the lake and the sky lit up with colors. It would seem that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had been contacted to give them a sendoff they would never forget. They breached the shore and went to the train, only to discover that there was now two trains on the track. There was the Hogwarts express they all knew, and then there was a brilliantly decorated gold and black plated train with the words "Class of 1998" written on the side.

The four heads of house stood and waited by the entrance to the train, soft smiles on all their faces, yes, even on Snape's greasy one. Heartfelt goodbyes were exchanged as the graduates stepped aboard the train and awaited their final trip across the country as students of Hogwarts. When they stepped off the train, they would now be adult Wizards and Witches and now, now it was time for their lives to begin!


	69. History is my future

**20** **th** **of June 1998,**

A set of tired emerald eyes opened lazily and stared at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 12:30 pm. Today was one of those days were Harry just didn't want to get up. Of course that might have also had something to do with not wanting to relinquish the hold of Tonks that laid snuggled up against him.

' _She's perfect… how did I get that lucky?'_ Harry wondered as he dropped his head back down unto the pillow.

Sirius, Ted, Andromeda and Tonks had all been waiting for him at the platform when he had arrived yesterday. They had gone out to eat at some fancy muggle restaurant in London and they hadn't gotten back before midnight. Tonks had dragged him to bed and safe to say he hadn't seen sleep until 3am. This had led to his current predicament of needing the loo, but not wanting to risk waking up Tonks.

Said woman stirred a little and rolled over, and by a grace of god, she rolled off Harry's arm and left him free to move. Starring at the ceiling, Harry put both hands together and whispered loudly in his mind ' _Thank yoooou._ ' Then he slunk out of bet and bolted for the bathroom.

Relieved and refreshed, Harry decided against risking awakening his sleeping beauty. A pair of pants on his legs and he was heading towards the kitchen. Passing by the painting of the late Lady Black, Harry pulled the curtains before the lady's mad spiel could begin. Remove they painting they cannot, but enchant the curtains to silence, that they can do.

Sirius voice reached him before he hit the kitchen, "Good morning, pup."

Bounding into the kitchen, Harry gave his godfather a grin. "'Morning, Sirius."

"So where's my lovely cousin at?" Sirius asked, never looking up from the paper in his hands.

"Sleeping still. I didn't want to wake her up." Harry replied as a plate of toast and jam appeared on the table.

"Hmm…" Sirius mumbled in return, suddenly focused on the paper.

"Something interesting?" Harry asked when he saw the serious expression his godfather was sporting.

"Yes, the goblins found the cup of Helga Hufflepuff in the vault of my insane cousin Bellatrix." Sirius explained.

"The one in Azkaban?" Harry inquired.

Sirius nodded, "One and the same."

"So… why is that so big news? I get that the founders relics have been lost for a long time, with the exception of Gryffindor's sword." Harry continued his questions.

"Apparently it had showed signs of very black magic, but as far as the Goblins could find out, the magic had died out almost two decades ago." Sirius explained.

"Soo… someone tried to use the cup for something bad?" Harry asked half-heartedly, honestly having lost interest already. The four Founders relics held no real interest to him. Salazar's diary had told him all he needed to know about them. Aside from the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the other three weren't that special. Salazar's locket was given to him by his late father, the Sword of Gryffindor is one of the only Goblin made weapons in the hands of Wizards, and the Cup of Hufflepuff had a few minor potion strengthening enchantments on it. Only the Diadem truly held any power of any margin, and even then.

' _I could probably convince Helena to tell me where the Diadem is. Anthony might get a kick out of finding it.'_ Harry thought to himself as he munched on his breakfast.

"I had expected you to jump at the idea of historic artifacts being uncovered." Sirius mused as he took a swig of coffee.

Harry waved a dismissive hand, "Meh. Go talk to Anthony, that is his area."

Sirius response was quenched by the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen. A drowsy looking Tonks stumbled into the room, wearing one of Harry's shirt, enlarged to be way too big. She sat down next to Harry and sprawled out over the table.

"Good morning, cousin." Sirius said cheerily.

"Bite me…" Tonks growled from the table.

"Now, now, cousin. Don't be angry at me because you decided to stay awake half the night." Sirius chided and pushed a mug of warm coffee over the table.

Tonks took the drink with a mumbled "thank you" before downing half the content in one gulp.

"So, pup. What's your plans for the day?" Sirius asked as he finally looked over the paper.

"I've got an application to write for the Association of American Magical History. Then I have to look at the status for the house we had commissioned near Salem." Harry explained.

"Where was it again?" Sirius asked with a furrowed brow.

"On the corner of that place you were going and where you came from." Tonks supplied, now half-sitting half-leaning against Harry.

"Who named those streets…" Sirius grumbled, "It's going to be murder to send any mail."

Harry shrugged in lieu of a reply. He cared little for the name of the streets, just that it would be his along with Tonks' once it was finished.

Breakfast finished for the two newly arisen magicals and they slunk back to their shared room. Tonks spent the majority of the day lazing in bed with a book in her lap, watching Harry on occasion as he wrote his application. Whatever he got accepted or not didn't matter much, they were moving either way. But if he could get in, it would be a major boost to his career.

By the time dinner rolled around, both of them had gotten dressed and were preparing to leave for dinner. The Delacours were flooing in and they had reservations at an upscale restaurant. They couldn't be there yesterday so they were making up for it tonight. They joined Sirius in the floo room, he was equally well-dressed in preparation for the night.

They didn't wait long as the floo flared green and Fleur walked out of the fire, a giddy Emmi on her arm. They were quickly followed by Gabrielle, Appoline and Andre. Quick greetings were exchanged and congratulations to Harry on his graduation.

Half an hour later they were all sitting by their tables and enjoying a nice bit of wine, with juice for Gabrielle as she wasn't old enough to drink yet.

"So, we'll admit that we might have had one or two ulterior motives for coming tonight." Andre declared.

"Oh ho? Trying to get one over me again, Andre?" Sirius said with a glance towards his old friend.

"In a way." Andre nodded, "But first I think I will give the word to my oldest."

Fleur looked betrayed at her father for being put on the spot like that. Indeed, she had something she wanted to tell them, but now she was getting all flustered and couldn't find the words.

"We're getting married!" declared Emmi when Fleur had sat silent for almost a minute.

Harry, Sirius and Tonks sat with shocked looks on their faces for only a moment before Harry slipped out of his seat and walked around the table to pull Fleur into a hug.

"Congratulations! When did it happen?" Harry asked as he held a blushing Fleur.

"Fleur proposed to me two months ago." Emmi revealed as she showed an eager Tonks the ring on her finger while Sirius was congratulating Andre and Appoline.

"Oh? Now who was it that was so adamant about not liking Emmi?" Harry mused as he nudged Fleur in the side.

"Oh quiet you." Fleur huffed with a grin.

Sirius raised his glass, "A toast! To the future Miss. & Miss. Delacour!"

Glasses were raised and a cheer went around the table. Contained via the silencing ward that they had erected around the table after they had sat down.

As the glasses were lowered, Andre spoke up. "Now for the second thing." Andre turned his gaze on Sirius, "Sirius, we want to invite you to France."

The three British magicals looked at their friends in confusion.

"Well of course I'd love to come for a visit, but couldn't you just have asked that over the floo?" Sirius questioned.

Appoline chuckled before she spoke, "You misunderstand. We want to invite you to come _live with us_ in France."

A new wave of shock went around the table as the words were absorbed. Harry was the first one to shake himself out of the stupor and look at Andre.

"Why, if I may ask?"

"Simple." Andre stated, "With you moving to America, Sirius will be alone in that dull house of his once again. He has quit the Auror corps once again and unless he wishes to go into politics," Sirius grimaced at the thought, "Exactly, Sirius. We thought it would be better for him to be around friends. With Fleur and Emmi living on their own, we have a spare room he could use."

"It's a very gracious offer, Andre… but…"

"I think you should do it." Harry interrupted his godfather.

"Harry?"

"You've been sulking around the house ever since you quit the corps again, and I know you have wanted a change of scenery for a long time. So leave the Black seat to Andy and Ted, go enjoy yourself in France. Maybe you'll be able to find a witch who can stand the smell of dog." Said Harry.

"I think he's right, Sirius." Tonks supplied with a smile, "On both counts."

"Oui, uncle Sirius, you do carry that… scent." Gabrielle agreed, grabbing her nose for effect.

"It's him?" Emmi asked curiously, "I thought it was something in the restaurant."

"Oh you all suck!" Sirius declared as he sunk sullenly into his seat and glared at them all.

A round of laughter raced around the group which Sirius joined in on. With a subtly stare at his godson, Sirius saw the happiness in his eyes and how content his godson was. With Tonks at his side, he didn't need his old godfather around all the time anymore. So yeah… maybe it was time for a change of scenery.

"You know what, Andre? It sounds like a great idea."

Ander smile grew wide at the declaration and he lifted his glass once again. "Then another toast. To Harry's graduation and his future with Tonks in America. To Fleur and Emmi on their marriage. Then finally to you, Sirius, and your future in France!"

"Cheers!" everyone sounded as their glasses clinked.

In that moment, Harry looked around and a subtle smile broke out on his face. This was how life was supposed to be. Filled with laughter and joy. His life was looking great going forward, and now his worries about Sirius was put to rest. His friends were already going into their lives with bright smiles and faith in their futures together.

Now, so would he.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N: Next up is the epilogue**


	70. Epilogue

**14** **th** **of February 2002.**

What had been just a house four years ago, had gone grown into a home. It hadn't taken long for the lady of the house to come up with how she wanted their home to look, of course her boyfriend dutifully went along with everything she said, with his own minor suggestions. There was one room though, just one room that he didn't want her to decorate. His office. That was his, and his alone to furnish and make his own.

All of that led to here and now, with him standing and looking at an old book with no title on the front and a bent spine. It was his diary from school, the one thing that had been his constant companion through those years and he remembered some of those entries vividly.

"Harry!?" A female voice yelled from downstairs and Harry felt his mouth twitch into a smile.

"Office!" he yelled down.

Moments later, the natural form of Nymphedora Tonks slid into the room, her Auror uniform sitting snugly against her body.

"What you got there?" she asked as she grabbed her boyfriend in a hug.

Harry turned in her hug so he could kiss the top of her head, "Happy birthday beautiful." Harry said for the third time that day. "This is my old diary from Hogwarts." He stated.

"Getting nostalgic on me?" she teased.

Harry barked a laugh in response. "I'm fine, I just passed over it and fell into reminiscence."

"Well don't "remember" for too long, we've got reservations at six." Tonks stated as she left the room to go change.

Harry waved a hand after her. He wouldn't forget tonight, how could he? His fingers tightened around a small velvet box in his pocket, within that box was an heirloom of his family, a ring to be precise, the same ring that had sat upon his mother's finger after his father proposed.

' _Tonight is the night… it's all or nothing…'_ Harry thought to himself.

He hadn't been this nervous since his acceptance speech into the Association. Thinking of that day brought more memories to the front, memories of his friends and how much things had changed over just four years.

Anthony and Daphne married in a beautiful ceremony, with Harry standing as Anthony's best man and Tracey as Daphne's maid of honor. Anthony had since gone on to become a world renowned Archeologist at only 21 years of age. Daphne had brought the house of Goldstein far forward after taking up a seat in the Wizengamot on her eighteenth birthday, she had taken them all by storm. So far, the two hadn't talked of children, at least not to Harry's knowledge.

Then there was Tracey. Four years out of Hogwarts and she was already one of the top Aurors in the corps. She had distinguished herself at every opportunity and Madam Bones had more than once talked about grooming her as her successor if someone else didn't want the job. Thinking of Madam Bones brought thoughts of her niece, Susan.

To say that Susan, Tonks and his outing as the Heirs of the Founders had been thunderous would be an understatement. Harry had had to travel back from America multiple times to face investigations and questioning about his findings and the proof that he brought forward. In the end, there was nothing anyone could do. The laws of magical Britain were countless and many were forgotten, but the word of the Founders were almost as good as law. So two years ago, Susan, Tonks and Harry had all taken up their titles and the first official meeting of the Heirs took place.

As expected, Professor Snape had been fired almost immediately, he was in no position to be a teacher and was swiftly replaced by an up and coming potions mistress that had been eager to teach. Headmaster Dumbledore had been put on probation and told that at the first sign that he couldn't handle being the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock, he was getting removed. In a surprising move, Dumbledore had actually resigned as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. He had stated that his passion had always been with the school and that is where he wished to live out the rest of his time.

It was a fond memory to Harry, that day when he returned to Hogwarts to introduce both the new teachers but also himself, Susan and Tonks as the Heirs. They hadn't made the greatest of change since then, mostly because it was only Susan who was still in Britain, but she sends them both regular updates on Hogwarts status.

Passing by a picture in his office, Harry grinned down at the image of his godfather standing with an arm around Harry's shoulder and a proud smile on his face. Harry himself was carrying a small bundle in his arms, his own goddaughter, Annabelle Delacour, Fleur and Emmi's first daughter, don't ask how they got a kid, there was so much ancient magic involved that Harry almost doubled over himself thinking of the sheer scale it took. As for Sirius… he had gone to France, and to Harry's knowledge, been living it large with Andre and Appoline ever since. Still hadn't found that Witch that could handle him, though he had great prospects for the newest candidate.

As for his extended French family. Andre and Appoline were doing great, having Sirius around really helped when Gabrielle flew the coop with her boyfriend a year ago. The younger Delacour sister was doing just as well, she was working as an Auror if you can believe it. She had found that spark for fighting for what is right in her last years at Beauxbatons. Fleur was head Curse-breaker for the French branch of Gringotts and Emmi had surprised everyone by choosing a job in the muggle world, she had become a lawyer, using her magic to help judge her clients and opponents. She still hasn't lost a case.

Finally, there was himself and Tonks he thought with a grin. Tonks had been accepted into the American Auror corps almost immediately and placed into their black-ops division. A Metamorph was a gift from heaven for undercover work according to her Chief. As for Harry himself? He'd gone off to work with the Association to get his findings in the Four Founders recognized. So Harry, at 21 years of age, was the youngest Wizard in history to make a history book altering discovery. Since then he had made a few other minor discoveries and helped a few of his colleagues with their projects. In a way, he was still waiting for that next big thing to come by him that would grab his attention. Maybe he needed to talk to Anthony about forming that research and archeology team?

"Harry, are you getting dressed?" Tonks called from downstairs, shaking Harry out of his memories and sending him bolting for his room to quickly get dressed for the evening, couldn't be late on Nymphedora's birthday.

Joining his lovely lady at the door, Harry fingered the small box in his pocket when she wasn't looking at took a bolstering breath. Tonight was it.

* * *

The restaurant wasn't a big one, it was nestled in the corner of Salem's magical community and was known as a lovers retreat. Harry and Tonks had been here before, once a year since they arrived actually. Always on Tonks' birthday. She loved the atmosphere and calmness of the place, to Harry all that mattered was that she was happy.

The waiter didn't really have to ask for their order, they hadn't changed it in three years, so why should the fourth time be the one that they change it up. The conversation was light as they ate, like it usually was. Mostly they would talk quickly about Tonks' day on the job and the latest thing Harry was looking into.

As desert came, Harry had finally talked enough courage into himself that he felt he was ready to ask the most daunting question in all his life. Reaching over, he grabbed Tonks' hand in his and gently caressed it with his thumb, when she looked at him with that knee-melting smile, he felt all the confidence in the world fall into place.

After talking a calming breath, he spoke;

"I read somewhere that everyone you meet has a part to play in your story." He saw the confusion in her eyes as he spoke, "And while some may take a chapter, others a paragraph, and most will be no more than scribbled notes in the margin, someday, you'll meet someone who will become so integral to your life, you'll put their name in the title." Tears were beginning to gather, in both their eyes, "Ever since the day I first met you, I knew that you would become a big part of my life, that you would fill multiple chapters in _my book_. If I had only bothered to look, I would have found that your name had been the title from the beginning." He barely held himself together as he withdrew the small box from his pocket, slid out his seat and down on his knee, "I know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, so I ask you, Nymphedora Tonks, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Tonks didn't have to think, nor stare at the ring, she knew that answer to that question long before Harry had probably even thought of asking it.

"Yes," she muttered through the years, "Yes, yes, yes… yes I will."

"Yeah?" Harry asked through a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, I will marry you, Harry Potter!" Tonks said as she pulled him in and slammed their lips together.

A round of applause and cat-calls went through the restaurant as the waiters and patrons cheered for the newly engaged couple.

When said couple finally broke for air, it was with a shaky hand that Harry placed the ring on Tonks finger. They shared another kiss and their foreheads rested against one another, two shining smiles on their faces. Tonks took his hand and guided it from her cheek, to her stomach and pressed it lightly against it. Harry's face went from smiling to shocked in record time.

"Tonks you're…?" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm pregnant… I wanted to surprise you tonight… so… surprise?" she replied with a teary eyed smile.

The smile returned to Harry's face as tears of joy began rolling down his cheeks, a laugh bubbling from his throat as he pulled his fiancé into an embrace. As they shared another kiss, a single thought rolled through Harry's mind;

' _This, this is perfect.'_

 **The End (For real)**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was that. No more to this, hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to go work on something else now. The Dragon Harry story if anyone is wondering. Tata**

 **-TLWSY**


End file.
